The choice
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Se passe aprés le 219 spoiler 220 une fic centrée sur Sawyer avec bcp d'aventures, d'amour, de mystére et d'others :D Maj chap19
1. Last chance is Lost

Reprend la fin de sos quand Jack avoue à Kate qu'il ne regrette pas le Kiss

**Chapitre 1 : Last chance is Lost**

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassé.

-Pas moi.

Depuis leur retour avec Michael, Kate n'avait pas eu un moment pour réfléchir. Tellement de choses avaient suivies…

Tandis que Jack soignait Locke, elle décida d'aller faire un tour sur la plage, elle avait besoin de faire le point. La jeune femme arriva près de la mer et s'assit sur le sable.

Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers Jack. Jack ne regrettait pas le baiser. Est-ce que cela signifié qu'il voulait d'elle ? Qu'il envisageait un avenir avec une femme comme elle ?

Un sentiment de bien être l'envahi, Jack désirait une femme comme elle, il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle.

-Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il me faut pour me racheter de mes erreurs passées…

Elle sortit de ses pensées brusquement quand Vincent arriva à ses côtés. Elle esquissa un sourire et lui caressa la tête.

-Tiens mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la bouche toi ?

Kate s'apprêtait à lui prendre quand une voix ou plutôt un cri se fit entendre, elle tourna la tête pour voir Sawyer courir après le chien. En voyant ce tableau, Kate ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

-Damn it reviens sale cleb !

Il marcha vers elle, Vincent s'éloigna de Kate et déposa subitement le livre au pied du blond. Sawyer se pencha et le ramassa, il regarda Kate quelques instants et décida de s'avancer mais d'un pas hésitant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ! Qu'est-ce que tu as !

Sawyer soupira et lança d'un ton ironique :

-Alors déjà rentré de ta mésaventure avec ton boyfriend ?

Il n'avait plus employé ce terme depuis bien longtemps mais au fond de lui, il se doutait de ce qui s'était passé…

Il s'assit face à elle et se mit à caresser le chien d'un air lointain. Kate ne comprenait vraiment pas son attitude et décida de dériver la conversation.

-On a trouvé Michael.

-Voilà pourquoi le chien s'est ramené, il a sentit que le maître rentrait au bercail.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire et déclara amusée :

-J'ai l'impression qu'il t'a adopté.

-Il aime ptet les loups solitaires.

Elle ne dit mot mais continua de le regarder. Il releva peu après sa tête et croisa son regard. Kate essaya d'y lire une quelconque émotion mais elle avait appris à se méfier de ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, il savait la tromper facilement comme en cet instant. Seulement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Comment va Mike ?

Elle sursauta légèrement, surprise d'entendre sa voix après un tel moment de silence.

-Epuisé et aussi inquiet, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, on est rentré et on a préféré le laisser dormir. Jack s'occupe de John en ce moment.

Il concéda, Vincent posa sa tête sur son genou et il avoua sincèrement :

-Je me suis inquiété pour toi Kate…

-Pourquoi ! Je suis une grande fille tu sais, et puis Jack était l…

Sawyer fronça les sourcils et se releva d'un bond, Kate le regarda éberluée.

-Bon, faut que j'aille voir Jabba.

-Ca c'est arrangé avec Hurley ?

-Y a jamais eu de malaise entre nous…Pas comme nous…

Il la fixa quelques instants avant de s'éloigner rapidement, Vincent le suivi.

Kate le regarda longuement mais elle repensa subitement à Jack.

-Il faut que j'aille lui parler.

La brunette se releva et partit en direction de la trappe, elle devait rapidement savoir à quoi s'attendre des paroles de Jack.

Sawyer arriva devant la tente d'Hurley avec le sourire.

-Alors Jabba prêt pour ton cours ?

Hurley releva la tête et l'interrogea étonné :

-Quel cours !

-J'ai entendu dire que tu comptais faire une « date » à Libby.

-Oui et ?

-Et t'as besoin de conseil, les conseils d'un pro !

-Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Parce que je m'emmerde et le cleb me soule, t'es d'accord ou pas ?

Hurley hésita puis finalement suivi Sawyer.

Ana sortit de l'armurerie en s'étirant.

-Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Il parlera. Assura t-elle d'un ton certain.

Jack sourit face à la détermination de la latino et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Elle la prit et but une gorgée.

-Ce type est très malin tu sais.

-Pas assez pour toi.

-Pas sure !

-Oh la grande Ana Lucia douterait-elle de son pouvoir ?

Elle lui lança la bouteille, il la rattrapa de justesse et Ana rentra à nouveau. Jack regarda la porte se refermer et esquissa un sourire, il tourna la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec Kate.

-Hi !

-Jack il faut qu'on parle.

-Il y a un problème Kate ?

Elle fit non de la tête tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je veux qu'on parle…de nous…

Jack hocha la tête, il était surpris par cette demande mais il avait envie de savoir où ils en étaient vraiment. Jack sortit de la trappe avec Kate à sa suite.

Le docteur s'assit sur le tronc d'arbre renversé et leva son regard vers elle. Kate prit place face à lui et demanda embarrassée :

-Pourquoi tu ne regrettes pas ce baiser Jack ?

Il la fixa surpris.

-Comment peut-elle me demander cela ? N'a-t-elle rien compris ! Lances-toi Jack, allez ! Pourquoi ? Kate, je suis attiré par toi depuis pas mal de temps tu sais et ce baiser je le désirais…tout comme toi non ?

Elle baissa la tête et remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle aussi ressentait quelque chose pour Jack, mais elle n'avait jamais réussit à mettre un mot sur ce sentiment et depuis le baiser c'était encore plus confus…

-Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux ? Jack me plait, je lui plais et il est si gentil, j'ai envie de lui faire confiance de lui confier ma vie, peut-être y remettra t-il un peu d'ordre.

Kate arbora un léger sourire, releva la tête et acquiesça. Le cœur de Jack se mit à battre plus rapidement, il posa une main sur sa joue puis avança son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kate ferma les yeux et répondit tout d'abord lentement avant d'échanger un baiser plus passionné.

Alors que le cœur du docteur s'extasiait, celui de Sawyer se brisa. Il regarda la scène qui se dérouler sous ses yeux. Une seule émotion se lisait sur son visage, de la tristesse…

-Hé mais c'est Kate et J….

Son expression changea brutalement, il fit volte face et déclara froidement :

-Laisserons les tourtereaux ensemble Hurley, on verra plus tard pour le bouquin.

Hurley s'exécuta, il regarda Sawyer mais ne dit rien, il n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi dur que celui-ci…


	2. N’approche pas mon territoire…

**Chapitre 2 : N'approche pas mon territoire…**

Eko et Charlie étaient entrain d'installer de nouvelles planches quand Hurley et Sawyer arrivèrent d'un pas précipité vers eux. Le blond s'approcha du prêtre et lança abruptement :

-T'as besoin d'aide MisterEko ?

Le dit homme le fixa longuement puis lui présenta un lot de planches. Sawyer s'en saisit et commença à les aider. Charlie le regarda faire sans rien comprendre, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Sawyer d'aider son prochain. Il échangea un regard avec Hurley et il y vit une sorte d'inquiétude mélangeait à de la surprise. L'ex Junkie s'avança vers son ami et demanda à voix basse :

-Il a quoi le grand blond ?

-Au lieu de parler babynaper vient aider !

Ils sursautèrent tous deux, la froideur de Sawyer était plus qu'inhabituelle et cela les effraya grandement…

Eko continua de l'observer sans rien dire, il préférait observer la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Kate et Jack se détachèrent lentement, il posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit avec tendresse. Kate lui rendit son sourire mais baissa les yeux et dit faiblement :

-Tu devrais peut-être rentrer t'occuper de Michael non ?

-Il dort Kate et j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Jack se leva et lui tendit la main avec le sourire.

-On va se promener sur la plage ?

Elle regarda sa main tendue et s'en saisit avec un léger sourire. Le couple partit en direction de la plage.

Jin et Bernard pêchaient le poisson quand Sun s'approcha et parla très vite en anglais :

-Michael est revenu !

-Michael ?

Elle tourna la tête vers son époux et sourit. Jin partit comme un fou mais elle le rattrapa tout de même, car il devait savoir où se trouvait son ami. Sun le regarda filer et sourit heureuse. Le coréen croisa en chemin le nouveau couple et s'exclama tout content :

-Michael !

Jack concéda, Kate adressa un sourire à Jin puis ils le regardèrent s'éloigner.

-Ca fait plaisir de le voir content.

-Michael est son ami.

-L'amitié c'est une chose précieuse.

La jeune femme acquiesça et ils se remirent à marcher mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la jungle, Kate lâcha subitement sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Kate ?

-C'est trop tôt pour le montre à tout le monde….

-Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas de problème moi !

-Moi si….

Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se tourna vers lui en le fixant.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à ce genre de relation Jack…

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Je me demande s'il n'y a pas autre chose… Ok, on fait comme tu veux pour le moment…

Kate le gratifia d'un sourire et ils sortirent en marchant côte à côte.

Charlie prit une gorgée d'eau et s'exclama :

-Hé tu veux prouver que t'es le plus costaux ou quoi ? Car là Hurley te bats !

-Hé Dude !

-Je joke

Sawyer déposa brutalement le morceau de bois et se tourna vers eux puis assura furieux :

-Si vous avez rien de mieux à faire que causer les femmelettes, laissez les hommes travaillaient !

Charlie soupira et se remit au travail en jetant un coup d'œil à Eko.

-Euh Sawyer ?

-Quoi Big chicken ?

-Tiens un nouveau surnom !

-Et oui je suis changeant !

-Euh ouais….euh et notre euh tu sais quoi…la chose qu'on devait faire tout à l'heure…

Charlie les regarda à tour de rôle et s'écria amusé :

-Vous nous faites quoi tous les deux, me dîtes pas que tous les deux…

-Même pas en rêve Tatoo, et plus tard Hurley, ouais bien plus tard…

-Ok alors en attendant je vais….voir Libby.

Il se mit à rosir sous l'œil amusé de tout le monde avant de partir presque en courant.

Kate et Jack marchaient le long de la plage depuis près de 15 minutes sans rien se dire…Kate n'aimait pas cette atmosphère pesente.

-Mais de quoi on pourrait parler ! D'hier ? Euh du fait que Michael est ptet revenu grâce aux autres !

-Bon je suis avec la fille qui me plait, on marche tranquillement sur la plage, c'est romantique, si je pouvais lui prendre la main et l'embrasser ça serait encore mieux mais je serais patient avec Kate. Finalement, Sawyer n'était pas si amoureux que ça, il l'a fait trop souffrir, elle mérite le bonheur.

-Euh, je vais aller voir Sun.

Il hocha de la tête, elle commença à partir quand il l'appela. Kate se retourna.

-Je serais à la trappe.

-Ok.

Elle sourit et partit. Kate chercha Sun mais ne la trouva pas, elle se doutait bien que la future maman était à son potager. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à repartir vers la trappe quand elle décida de prendre la direction de la tente de Sawyer. Quand elle arriva à destination, elle ne le vit nulle part.

-Si tu le cherches, il est avec Eko et Charlie.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Rose avec une ration de fruits dans les bras.

-Eko et Charlie !

-Oui, là où ils construisent l'église.

Rose partit laissant Kate surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sawyer se trouve dans un tel endroit. Elle hésita puis finalement entreprit de les rejoindre. Quand elle arriva finalement à l'endroit, Charlie et Sawyer portaient chacun une charge. Le cowboy avait retiré sa chemise et Charlie aurait pu en faire de même vu l'état de la sienne.

-Sawyer !

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et continua son travail tandis que Charlie préféra stopper pour saluer Kate. Elle fut estomaquée de son attitude et répéta :

-Sawyer est-ce que je peux te parler ?

L'arnaqueur fit volte après avoir posé rudement la planche et vociféra durement :

-Quoi encore ? T'as pas mieux à faire ? Rentre jouer les infirmières !

Le blond reprit son travail, Charlie se gratta la barbe et dit :

-Euh je vais aller chercher de l'eau aux grottes.

-C'est ça babynaper, va barboter !

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais signe à Kate de le suivre. Elle hésita quelques instants s'attendant à une autre réaction de Sawyer mais rien ne vint alors consentit à rejoindre le British.

Sawyer la regarda s'éloigner du coin de l'œil et soupira avant de reprendre activement son travail. Eko regarda la scène sans dire un mot mais suivi des yeux Charlie et Kate.

-Bon tu peux me dire ce qui se passe

-A vrai dire, j'en sais rien Kate, va voir Hurley, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut parler à personne ça fait depuis au moins 1h qu'il s'acharne sur le bois…

La brunette acquiesça et se dirigea vers la tente d'Hurley.

-Tu sais Sawyer extérioriser sa haine est une bonne chose, la contenir en est une autre.

Le cowboy se tourna vers le prêtre et cria avec fureur :

-Je suis pas venu à confesse alors ou tu me fais pas chier ou tu te démerdes pour ton église !

Le black sourit et assura :

-Un homme a dit un jour, si douleur tu ressens, humain tu es (on dirait yoda mdr)

-Ta gueule !

Il lâcha les planches, prit sa chemise et partit vers sa tente.

Kate arriva devant la tente d'Hurley et souleva légèrement la bâche.

-Oh dude ça y est tu es calmé !

Il vit Kate et se sentit gêné.

-Oh, apparemment non…

Il sortit de sa tente et s'assit, Kate s'accroupit face à lui et demanda avec inquiétude :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Oh rien, rien….dit-il sans oser la regarder.

-Hurley, je ne suis pas dupe !

-Ok, tu veux savoir ?

-Si je te le demande oui !

-En fait ce matin Sawyer est venu me voir pour m'aider à mettre au point une…une « date » avec Libby…

Il rougit mais se reprit bien vite.

-Et on avait besoin d'une pièce de Shakespeare, il dit que réciter Shakespeare ça plait aux filles.

Elle esquissa un sourire imaginant le blond récitait de telles paroles.

-Et en fait ben….disons qu'on n'est pas allé à la trappe.

-Tu ne voulais pas te prendre pour Roméo ? Le taquina t-elle gentiment.

Hurley baissa la tête et se tritura les doigts.

-Disons qu'on a vu quelque chose…enfin quelqu'un et …Sawyer a dit qu'on irait plus tard.

-Vous avez croisé Jin ? Jack et moi aussi on l'a v…

Hurley leva la tête et la regarda quelques minutes d'un air embarrassé puis se leva subitement. A son regard, Kate comprit et se sentit mal…

-Il m'a vu avec Jack…pourquoi il réagit si mal ?

-Tu sais Kate, au tout début, Sawyer moi on ne s'entendait vraiment pas bien et Jack et toi…disons qu'avec Charlie on avait parié sur un ptit couple…et puis dernièrement, notre pari avait changé…

Elle se releva d'un bond, Hurley se tourna vers elle et ajouta :

-Depuis que Sawyer est revenu alors qu'il a faillit mourir vous étiez tout le temps ensemble, à croire que tu avais peur qu'il lui arrive autre chose.

Kate ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, c'est vrai qu'elle avait légèrement voulu surprotéger Sawyer…

-Et même après, vous ne vous quittiez pas, alors je me suis dit avec Charlie quand ? Et puis je ne sais pas, subitement tu veux retourner dans la loop, alors que tu t'en passais bien depuis 15jrs.

-Hurley, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Si tu le dis, moi en tout cas, je fais que te donnait mon avis et je le comprends dans un sens.

Il prit son sac à dos et partit.

-Je vais voir Libby à plus Kate.

Kate ne releva pas la tête, elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant. Comment avait-elle pu oublier tout ce temps où elle s'était inquiétée pour Sawyer ?

-C'est parce qu'il est comme un frère pour moi, on se comprend tellement bien et…pourquoi j'essaie de me justifier ! Il est jaloux parce que Jack a préféré m'emmener avec lui, jaloux parce que j'ai passé du temps avec Jack mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai pas envie de passé du temps avec lui aussi…je ne sais pas quoi penser. Est-ce que Hurley a raison ? Est-ce que j'avais envie d'être avec Sawyer ? Non, on se ressemble trop, ça n'aurait pas marché et on le sait tous les deux…

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et poussa un soupir. Kate décida finalement de repartir, elle se tourna pour se trouver face à face avec Sawyer.

-Jabba est pas là ?

-Hein ! Euh non, non…

Elle continuait de le fixer sans dire un mot, il soupira et commença à partir.

-Si tu le vois dis lui que je le cherche pour son truc.

Kate hocha la tête puis s'écria :

-Je suis désolée, pour ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, je…

-…Ecoute, tes histoires de cul et ce que t'as pu faire avec le docteur dans la jungle je m'en contre fou, rentre donc à la trappe t'occuper de ton ptit chéri au lieu de t'emmerder à te justifier pour rien !

Kate ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte de la froideur avec laquelle il avait dit ses mots…Elle se sentit vraiment mal et baissa la tête.

-Sawyer, je…

Il se retourna et déclara durement :

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches à faire ici Kate, rentre donc voir ta bande ptit copains et aller vous éclatez à buter des autres ou éclates-toi autrement, le doc doit avoir sa réserve !

Il ricana, elle fronça les sourcils et voulut lui donner une gifle mais il se saisit de sa main et serra son poignet. Leur regard se croisèrent mais ils n'avaient rien avoir avec son regard habituel, celui-ci l'effraya au plus au point.

-Donne un conseil à ton toubib ma belle, dis lui que si je le revois ne serais-ce qu'une fois sur la plage, le shérif fera son devoir et tuera les parasites !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Il la lâcha brusquement et la poussa contre un arbre.

-Oublie pas mon message, j'ai pas envie d'aller le dire moi-même, j'ai pas envie de tacher le tapis d'entrer de votre si belle trappe !

Il tourna les talons et partit. Kate le regarda estomaquée et à la fois terrorisée, elle savait assez pour le connaître qu'il n'avait pas dit des paroles en l'air…Seulement pourquoi ce revirement de situation maintenant ?

Kate partit en se massant le poignet, le cœur plus lourd que jamais.


	3. Donnenous les armes !

**Chapitre 3 : Donne nous les armes !**

Kate arriva à la trappe, se posant toujours un tas de questions. Pourquoi avait-il réagit si violemment ? Pourquoi ses menaces ? Elle venait à peine de pénétrer dans la trappe qu'Ana s'avança vers elle et déclara :

-Il s'est réveillé !

-Il a dit quelque chose ?

-Il a dit qu'il les avait vu, il a dit qu'il sait où est son fils, il a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment nombreux et il a ajouté qu'il allait nous y emmener.

Kate se retourna brusquement pour voir Jack. Elle croisa son regard et il ajouta d'un ton déterminé :

-On va reprendre Walt ainsi que les armes !

Ana acquiesça avec le sourire mais pas Kate.

-Jack, écoute Sawyer ne…

-…Il m'écoutera !

-Je préfère y aller.

Le docteur ouvrit grands les yeux surpris, Ana remarqua son changement mais ne dit mot et regarda la scène avec attention.

-Comment ça tu préfères !

-Parce que je connais Sawyer et je sais ce qu'il faut faire.

-Oh bien sure ! La pauvre Kate qui se dévoue, bien sure et tu crois qu'un baiser lui suffirait maintenant ?

-Jack !

-Quoi ! Tu crois que je suis stupide ou quoi ? C'est une excuse bidon pour aller le revoir comme si….

-Comme si quoi !

-Comme s'il était indispensable à ton équilibre.

Kate ne su pas quoi dire, Jack s'en alla. Ana s'éloigna près du bar et s'assit. Kate la fixa et demanda :

-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je trouve que Jack n'a pas tort c'est tout.

L'ex fugitive croisa les bras et lança furieuse :

-Alors c'est comme ça que ça marche votre association, tu es toujours d'accord avec Jack !

Ana esquissa un sourire.

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble…

-Les contraires s'attirent !

-Une criminelle et un docteur oh quel beau tableau !

La latino rigola et retourna dans l'armurerie. Kate se saisit du premier objet qu'elle avait sous la main et le balança contre le mur. Elle soupira et retourna dans la chambre, Jack veillait Michael qui venait de se rendormir.

-Jack, fais-moi confiance.

Il ne répondit rien et continua de ranger ses médicaments. Elle soupira et s'avança plus près.

-Il ne m'a rien demandé la dernière fois que je lui ai demandé.

-Tu vas me faire croire ça ?

-Il savait que j'en avais de besoin pour protéger Claire et il comprendra qu'on en a de besoin pour délivrer Walt, il n'a pas un mauvais fond.

Jack soupira et acquiesça.

-Je veux bien te croire Kate.

Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je reviendrais vite.

-Michael dort pour le moment.

-Merci de me faire confiance Jack.

Il caressa sa joue quelques instants avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Le docteur resta un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ana s'accouda contre la porte et assura :

-Elle ne reviendra pas avec les armes.

-Ana, tu vas pas commencer !

-Elle le connaît peut-être mais je connais ce genre d'homme, si elle ne donne rien, elle rentrera bredouille et si elle revient…

Ana afficha un petit sourire.

-Mais elle reviendra sans les armes, oh oui j'en suis sure !

Sawyer était entrain de lire un livre quand son bouquin quitta brusquement ses mains.

-Son of a bitch, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas me confesser MisterEko !

-Tu as des choses à cacher ou quoi ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir Kate.

-Tiens revoilà l'infirmière de service c'est ta pause ? Tu as bien satisfait ton supérieur ?

Elle lui balança brusquement le livre dans la figure.

-Ca t'amuses ou quoi ?

Il sourit.

-Apparemment. Bon tu veux quoi car je ne te vois jamais sans raison aujourd'hui alors vas-y parle !

Kate poussa un soupir et demanda en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je veux des armes Sawyer.

Le blond hocha la tête, posa son livre et se releva.

-Ok.

Elle sourit, elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrer généreux.

-Mais tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

Son sourire s'effaça et Kate le fixa longuement.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais répéter calmement…T.U M.E. D.O.N.N.E.S Q.U.OI. ?

-Sawyer, je suis pas d'humeur à rire, Michael a dit que…

-…Oh et ton doc a parlé ?

Kate baissa les yeux un instant avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Sawyer stp, on doit aller sauver Walt.

-Sawyer stp, Sawyer fait ci, Sawyer fait ça ! Je t'ai déjà demandé tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

Elle le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

-Oh fais pas ta dégoûté, j'ai pas envie de t'embrasser !

Kate afficha un sourire. Sawyer le remarqua, il s'approcha et se colla à elle. Une de ses mains glissa sur sa jambe et lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille :

-J'ai envie de coucher avec toi.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder en reculant lentement. Il lui attrapa la taille et susurra à son oreille :

-Oh non tu ne vas pas fuir Kate.

-Sawyer, je…on peut pas trouver un autre arrangement ?

-Franchement euh…Non !

-Lâche-moi….

-Non !

-Sawyer lâche-moi…

-Oh tu aurais peur de moi ?

Elle voulut le repousser en posant une main sur son torse mais il lui attrapa celle-ci et la mit dans son dos. Elle se débattit mais en vain, il la tenait bien ferme. Kate essaya de se calmer mais elle avait vraiment peur.

-Stp Sawyer.

Il ricana.

-J'aime bien quand tu supplies Freckles.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Pour le moment rien qui me satisfasse mais on peut arranger ça…

Sa main libre glissa dans son dos, Kate s'agita.

-Arrête !

-Je pense que y a quelques jours tu m'aurais dit oh oui continues, mais bon apparemment tu changes d'avis comme de chemise.

Il s'écarta brutalement, elle le regarda effrayer.

-Explique-moi ce que tu as.

-Je t'ai déjà dit, tu veux des armes bien ok mais le prix d'un baiser c'est trop peu, je veux plus.

Elle soupira et fit non de la tête.

-Oh c'est que tu as peur pour ton st docteur ?

-Sawyer…

-…C'est ça qui t'inquiètes tu as pas à t'en faire, j'aime pas briser les ptits couples !

Kate l'implora du regard, il soutint son regard avec détermination. Elle baissa les yeux.

-T'as jusqu'à demain, passé ce délai, vous pouvez dire adieu à vos armes !

-Sawyer, tu ne comprends pas ! Mets ton orgueil de côté pour une fois, il y va de la vie d'un enfant !

-Demain Kate.

Il s'éloigna et retourna dans sa tente. Kate le rattrapa et assura :

-Tu sais bien que ma réponse sera toujours non.

Il se tourna et concéda.

-Alors va annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ton doc et passe une bonne soirée.

Il ferma l'entrée de sa tente, laissant Kate sur le pas de la « porte ». Elle hésita longuement, elle voulait comprendre ce qui se passer et en même temps, elle était effrayée de la réponse. C'est donc par dépit qu'elle repartit en direction de la trappe.

-Demain j'essaierais de savoir ce qu'il lui arrive, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un autre homme…pas Sawyer…on dirait…Wayne…

Elle frissonna à cette pensée.

-Non, Sawyer n'est pas Wayne…je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments pour Sawyer que ceux que j'avais pour Wayne…c'est différent.

Sawyer sortit de sa tente et soupira avant de baisser la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il les haïssait tant ou peut-être c'était lui qui se haïssait, il avait raté sa chance, son unique chance de trouver le bonheur.

-Mais dès que le doc la siffle elle courre ! Qu'elle aille se faire foutre !

Sawyer shoota dans le sable.

-Alors c'est ça ton problème, tu es amoureux.

Il fit volte face et se trouva nez à nez avec Sayid.

-Tiens Ali revenu de la trappe t'es pas avec tes potes !

-Ils ne pensent qu'à le garder en vie, Henry…enfin le faux Henry.

-Et ça te plait pas ?

-Shannon est morte à cause d'eux.

-Ana Lulu a tiré.

L'Irakien le foudroya du regard.

-Ok, ok, les autres ont butés ta copine.

-Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui donner les armes.

-Pour emmerder Jack Mohammed !

-Pour la protéger, tu veux faire la même chose que je n'ai pas pu faire pour Shannon.

Il ne dit rien et soupira.

-Jack a souvent été en désaccord avec moi, mais il ne peut pas comprendre ce que cela fait de perdre une femme qu'on aime.

Les yeux de Sawyer se durcirent.

-Il n'a dit stop qu'à 2, et pour cela je ne lui pardonnerais jamais…

Sayid concéda.

-Il est tant qu'ils comprennent qui a le droit de vie ou de morts ici.

-Oh et tu proposes quoi ?

-J'ai parlé à Michael et je sais où aller, le problème c'est qu'on est pas les seuls à vouloir y aller mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Et je suppose que tu as besoin de moi pour une arme.

-Non.

Il le regarda surpris.

-Je m'adresse à…euh comment tu disais, le nouveau shérif. Eh bien qu'il fasse la loi, je le seconderai.

-Et pourquoi tu te tournes vers moi ?

-Parce que je sais que tu me comprendras, tu as faillit mourir à cause d'eux et apparemment Kate te tient à cœur et ils ont voulus la tuer.

Sawyer croisa les bras et dit avec le sourire :

-Finalement t'es ptet pas si terroriste que ça.

Sayid lui tendit sa main et Sawyer la prit.

-Je vais essayer de voir qui voudrait venir.

-Viens me voir demain matin.

L'Irakien concéda et partit. Sawyer se rassit et Vincent arriva subitement.

-Encore toi, bon ok je vais te passer un ptit gâteau.

Il attrapa le paquet et en donna au chien en lui caressant la tête.

-Il a dit non ?

Elle acquiesça. Jack sourit soulagé, Ana s'était trompée. Kate n'allait pas faire d'échange.

-Il m'a demandé de revenir le voir demain.

-Pourquoi !

-Pour…pour en re-discuter, il était un peu fatigué tu sais.

Jack hocha la tête mais voyait bien que Kate mentait ENCORE. Il soupira. Ne pourra t-elle jamais lui faire totalement confiance. Jack hésita puis posa sa mains sur sa joue.

-C'est vrai qu'il est tard, allons dormir, la nuit dernière on a pas pu vraiment dormir.

-Oui mais on a ramené Michael.

Il jeta un coup d'œil et demanda avec le sourire :

-Ca te dérange de partager le canapé avec moi ?

Kate sourit et lui tendit la main. Il la prit et ils s'allongèrent sur le sofa dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jack lui caressa les cheveux et déclara :

-J'espère que mon épaule sera un bon oreiller.

La jeune femme rigola.

-Parfaite oui.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit assez rapidement. Jack la regarda tendrement avant de la rejoindre au pays des songes.

Kate fut réveillée par le bruit de vaisselle, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ana faire la vaisselle. La jeune femme se releva et demanda en s'étirant :

-Où est Jack ?

-Partit sur la plage, il dit avoir une affaire à régler.

Kate la regarda stupéfaite.

Sawyer était déjà levé. Vincent était toujours là, il se préparait son petit déjeuner tandis que le chien essayait de lui piquer

-Hé doucement toi, j'ai envie de manger aussi !

-Sawyer !

Il releva la tête pour voir Jack arrivait droit devant lui, son regard changea brusquement. Il se releva lentement.

-Que je sache je t'attendais pas mais plutôt Kate.

-Elle ne viendra pas car on va arranger ça ensemble.

Le blond croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, tu vas me donner les armes maintenant !

Sawyer ricana.

-Non !

Jack fronça les sourcils et sortit une arme qu'il pointa sur lui.

-TU VAS ME DONNER LES ARMES ET MAINTENANT !

Kate courrait à perdre haleine en direction de la plage, Jack s'était risqué, il n'aurait jamais dû, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir. La jeune femme était essoufflée mais elle arriva à l'orée de la jungle, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle quand un coup de vent se fit entendre. Elle tourna la tête en direction du tir et repartit au pas de course. La scène qui se trouvait sous ses yeux quand elle arriva lui glaça le sang, elle porta une main à sa bouche et s'écria bouleversée :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !


	4. The wars is beginning

**Chapitre 4 : the wars is beginning…**

Kate regardait effarée la scène qui se dérouler sous ses yeux son regard dériva sur le corps blessé puis vers le meurtrier.

-Jack, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

La jeune femme se précipita vers l'homme agonisant. Jack était en total inertie, sa main tremblait, cette main où se trouver l'arme du crime !

Kate s'accroupit et retourna le corps. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Je…je ne voulais pas…c'est un accident ! Implora le docteur.

Un cri se fit entendre, tout le monde tourna la tête et Jack baissa la tête. La personne s'accroupit à son tour et posa sa main sur la joue du blessé.

-Regarde-moi stp, ne ferme pas les yeux.

Il croisa son regard et sourit faiblement.

-Pardonne-moi.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Sawyer le regarda bouleversé.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en mêler…

-Dude, les armes c'est dangereux et on échappe qu'une fois à la mort.

Sawyer ne dit mot, Kate se releva brusquement et attrapa le bras de Jack.

-Sauve-le :

-Kate, je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Sawyer se jeta sur lui et le plaqua violemment contre un cocotier.

-Pour une fois dans ta putain de vie tu vas écouter les autres ! SAUVE LE ET MAINTENANT !

L'agitation attira du monde, Charlie se rendit compte qu'Hurley était mourrant, il se précipita à son chevet.

-Ben alors, tu nous avais caché ton envie de…te montrer…

Hurley rigola et se mit à cracher du sang, Jack se dégagea de la prise de Sawyer et commença les premiers soins. Le blond ramassa l'arme et assura froidement :

-Tout ça pour des saloperies d'armes Jack !

Jack se tut et continua de soigner de son mieux le millionnaire. Kate les regarda à tour de rôle.

-Les armes…Jack a agit comme cela dans le seul but d'avoir les armes…

Elle continua de fixer le docteur, elle avait l'impression de le voir sous un autre jour…

Libby tenait toujours la main de son petit ami, Jack avait fait transporter le corps de Hurley sous la tente de Sawyer, il pansait les blessures en attendant que Charlie revienne avec sa trousse.

Eko attendait patiemment dehors, mais il ne priait pas. A quoi bon, Hurley était entrain de mourir…

Le docteur Shephard s'efforçait au mieux de stopper l'hémorragie, Libby quant à elle, caressait tendrement le visage d'Hurley tout en lui souriant.

-Tu…tu pourras l'annoncer à ma mère Jack ?

-Ne parle pas et laisse-moi faire. Il ne va pas mourir !

Hurley tourna la tête sur le côté et fixa la fille qu'il aimait.

-Finalement cette île m'aura permis de voir que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

Elle concéda avec un sourire peiné. Charlie entra et tendit la mallette, Jack s'en saisit. Le british regarda son ami et se força à sourire avant de quitter la tente.

Sawyer regardait sa tente sans dire un mot, Eko était à ses côtés.

-Il faut que tout cela cesse.

Le prêtre dévia sa tête de son côté sans dire un mot.

-Les choses vont changer. Déclara le blond.

Ils échangèrent un regard et le black acquiesça.

Hurley poussa un cri de douleur, la blessure venait de se rouvrir. Il paniqua en voyant le sang. Jack posa ses deux mains sur ses joues.

-Regarde-moi Hurley !

-Du sang !

-Je vais te sauver…dit-il d'une voix déterminée même si en son âme et conscience, il doutait.

Du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres et Hurley tressaillit. Le docteur n'arrivait pas à le calmer et hélas, il n'y avait pas de morphine ici…

Le millionnaire s'agita et répéta frénétiquement la suite de chiffres maudits.

-C'est la…la malédiction !

-Il n'y a pas de malédiction Hurley. Assura doucement Libby les larmes aux yeux.

Hurley tourna la tête de gauche à droite, il se mit à trembler de tout son être puis son regard se tourna vers Libby, il lui sourit et murmura avec le sourire.

-Je t'aime.

Elle rigola nerveusement, se pencha et lui donna un dernier baiser. Ses yeux se fermèrent à tout jamais. La jeune femme poussa un cri et se laissa tomber sur le corps sans vie du jeune homme. Elle l'aimait depuis tant d'années, toutes ses années à le rechercher pour finalement le retrouver dans cet avion. L'espace de quelques semaines, elle avait pu vivre sa passion mais maintenant tout était finit. Jack se sentit anéanti, tout ceci s'était passé tellement vite. Sawyer qui refusait toujours de donner les armes et lui qui avait tiré une balle sous l'effet de la colère….Hurley avait été sa victime…victime, il avait tué….Il avait retiré une vie…

Jack baissa la tête, ses poings se serrèrent et il se mit à pleurer. Kate laissa couler une unique larme et sortit. Tout le monde la regarda attendant de savoir même s'ils se doutaient tous plus ou moins de la réponse.

-Il est mort.

-Non ! Non c'est pas possible, allez Hurley sors de là ça marche pas !

-Charlie…

-Tu veux qu'on rigole c'est ça ?

-Charlie, il est mort.

L'ex junkie objecta, Claire s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, il fit volte face, des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. La jeune femme s'efforça de garder le sourire, il la prit brusquement dans ses bras et laissa les larmes coulaient, laissant toute sa peine se déverser. Il avait perdu un ami, un frère. Une personne avec qui il pouvait pu pour une fois dans sa vie n'être que Charlie et pas Charlie la rockstar, une personne qui avait un cœur énorme et qui faisait voir la vie différemment, un véritable ami. la jeune maman, passa une main dans son dos essayant de calmer ses soubresauts.

Kate s'approcha de Sawyer et murmura faiblement :

-Je suis désolée.

Le blond la fixa longuement sans dire un mot. Son regard parlait de lui-même, haine et peine s'y lisaient. La jeune femme se sentit bouleversée. Elle savait que Sawyer appréciait Hurley, elle le savait car il ne taquinait que les personnes qui comptaient pour lui…Une pensée brutale la saisit. Si Hurley ne s'était pas intervenu peut-être que c'est sa mort qu'elle pleurerait maintenant. Sa mort ! Cette sombre pensée l'effraya. Elle se revit à son chevet, il luttait contre la mort, elle se rappela quand elle avait réussit à lui a faire avaler la pilule. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre…Ils continuèrent de se fixer sans un mot, Kate s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Sayid arriva à leur côté et dit abruptement :

-Il est temps.

Sawyer fixa quelques instants Kate avant d'acquiescer. La jeune femme les regarda à tour de rôle essayant de comprendre de quoi ils étaient entrain de parler. Le blond lui lança un rapide regard et s'éloigna avec Sayid. Elle les rattrapa et demanda inquiète :

-Il est temps pour quoi ?

L'Irakien fit volte face et répondit calmement :

-Ce qu'on aurait du faire depuis longtemps !

Sans ajouter une parole, ils repartirent. La brunette les regarda s'éloigner se posant 36 questions. Eko se mit à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête vers lui, il en fit de même et sourit gentiment.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils préparent ?

-Oui.

-Il est temps de faire quoi ?

Eko perdit son sourire et la fixa d'un air sérieux :

-Il est temps de faire la guerre.


	5. suis ton coeur

**Chapitre 5 : suis ton coeur**

Kate eut du mal à assimiler les paroles que venaient de dire Eko. La guerre ! Sawyer et Sayid voulaient entrer en guerre !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui leur ait passé par la tête !C'est une blague !

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Et pourquoi ? Je veux dire, Jack a voulu faire la guerre et il a pris les armes et maintenant, IL VEUT faire la guerre ! Tu peux m'expliquer la logique ?

-Il pense qu'il est temps de prendre les devants et je suis d'accord.

-Tu n'étais pas censé être un pacifiste toi ?

-Je le suis et je le resterais mais je pense qu'il y a plusieurs manières de mener une guerre. La force physique n'est pas toujours nécessaire.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et assura :

-Je suis d'accord sur ce point, mais on parle de Sayid ! Sayid Eko qui a perdu la femme qu'il aimait à cause des « autres » !

-Je le sais et je pense que vengeance ne rime pas avec tueries, j'ai confiance.

Elle secoua la tête estomaquée par de tels propos.

-C'est inconcevable, tu sais qu'il y aura des morts et beaucoup de peines ! Ils ne veulent faire cela que par pure vengeance !

Eko la fixa longuement sans dire un mot et affirma soudainement avec certitude :

-Il y a bien d'autres raisons qui les motivent aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Avant qu'elle puisse demander quelque chose, le prêtre s'éloigna. Elle décida de retourner à la tente de Sawyer, ils devaient préparés l'enterrement…

Sawyer et Sayid venaient d'arriver à la trappe. Locke arriva à leur rencontre pour s'enquérir des nouvelles.

-Il est mort, répondit le blond d'un ton amer.

John baissa la tête. La mort allait-elle les frapper tous à tour de rôle comme une malédiction ? Interminable libre arbitre. Est-ce une leçon de l'île ? Comme lui qui était blessé maintenant…Non, il avait foi en l'île. C'était son destin.

-On doit parler à Mike.

-Il dort.

-On va attendre. Répondit Sayid.

-Attendre quoi ?

Ils firent volte face pour voir la latino s'étirait en sortant de l'armurerie.

-Je suppose qu'il n'a pas dit un mot ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas tes méthodes qui fonctionneront Sayid.

-Parce que les tiennes fonctionnent mieux Ana ?

La brune s'approcha rapidement et s'écria les mains sur les hanches :

-Peut-être plus que tu ne le crois.

Sawyer se mit à ricaner et elle le fusilla du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire cowboy ?

-Well, well, well, Rambina sors les gants de boxe, attention nous sommes sur le ring !

-Ne commence pas…

Il rigola et déclara amuser :

-Si vos méthodes militaires ne marchent pas, pourquoi ne pas demander à un « con » dans mon genre !

-Toi !

Ce fut au tour d'Ana de s'esclaffer.

-Qui a réussit à tous vous prendre les armes sous votre nez Ana Lulu ?

Elle cessa de rire, s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte de l'armurerie.

-Jack ne voudra pas qu'un type comme toi se mêle de choses comme ça.

Sawyer prit un air contrarié et dit :

-Ah Jack, c'est sur qu'un meurtrier sait mieux que quiconque ce qui est bon ou non…

-Quoi !

Le blond la fixa et s'exclama :

-Oh tu ne sais pas que ton doc a fait une erreur !

Elle ferma violement la porte de l'armurerie et s'avança à grands pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore toi !

-Jack a tué Hurley. Dit Sayid d'un ton lasse.

Ana les regarda tous à tour de rôle puis quitta la trappe en courant. Sawyer rigola et les interrogea amusé :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes avec le doc ?

Locke sourit et quémanda :

-Ecoute le mais ne lui fait rien.

-Je m'appelle pas Mohamed !

Sayid lui lança un regard mauvais et Sawyer s'en amusa.

-Je le sais James.

Sawyer perdit son sourire. Ce nom, James…comment un nom pouvait sonner aussi faux maintenant ? Il soupira.

-Soigne bien ta jambe JOHN !

Il ouvrit la porte de l'armurerie et déclara à Sayid :

-Parle à Mike même si je suis pas là.

L'Irakien hocha la tête et le blond entra dans la pièce.

Kate et Charlie et quelques autres personnes s'occupaient à creuser le sol. Libby n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit, elle ne cessait de pleurer et les paroles dites réconfortantes de Eko ne l'aidaient guère. Un silence tangible avait pris son essor sur la plage, ils étaient en deuil. Bien plus qu'un simple mort, qu'un ami, une épaule chaleureuse sur laquelle tous pouvaient compter, avait quitté ce monde. Plus le tour s'agrandissait, plus leur cœur se faisait lourd. Charlie s'arrêta brusquement et se mit à pleurer, Kate cessa de creuser à et posa une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. La fugitive ne réussissait plus à verser une larme depuis la mort de Tom, une unique larme s'était échappée quelques temps auparavant car elle avait éprouvé une réelle sympathie envers Hurley. Jack apparut brusquement, chacun le regarda sans dire un mot, le docteur s'avança vers eux d'un pas hésitant et quémanda dans un murmure :

-Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Il baissa les yeux et attendit. La culpabilité le tenaillait et son chagrin était d'autant plus grand car Hurley ne méritait pas de mourir…Kate lâcha brusquement sa pelle et s'approcha de lui. Il leva les yeux et d'un mouvement abrupt, elle lui donna une gifle. Jack porta une main à sa joue et la regarda stupéfait.

-Comment tu peux demander une telle chose Jack !

-Kate, je…

-….NON, TOI TU VAS M'ECOUTER !

Chacun détourna les yeux vers eux sans dire un mot. La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et assura peinée :

-Tu l'as tué Jack, tu es RESPONSABLE de SA mort…tu n'as plus rien de l'homme en qui j'avais toute confiance, l'homme qui savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, le meneur d'homme…

Il baissa les yeux honteux, Kate soupira et s'écria ulcérée :

-Pour des armes Jack, DES ARMES ! C'est le pouvoir qui compte pour toi, le pouvoir de décider ce qui est juste ou non et le pouvoir de **POSSEDER** !

Le docteur releva la tête et croisa le regard de la brune. Il comprit…

-Tu es un meurtrier Jack, tu voulais tuer, tu as eu l'envie. Tu n'es plus l'homme de confiance en lequel j'avais foi.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Kate.

-Je regrette d'avoir cru en toi Jack. Plus **JAMAIS** je ne te ferais confiance, le pouvoir a détruit ce qu'il y avait de bon en toi.

-Kate je…

Charlie s'approcha et se plaça devant elle. Son regard se fit dure. Pour lui aussi, Jack Shephard avait perdu son statut de leader en tuant son ami.

-Va t'en, retourne avec ta bande de copains et ne nous approche plus !

-Je ne voulais pas…

Il les regarda à tout de rôle, Eko baissa la tête, Libby le fixa les larmes aux yeux et chuchota durement :

-Assassin !

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un boomerang sur le docteur. Assassin, ces mots sonnaient tellement vrai à ses oreilles. Jack les observa de longs instants avant de s'éloigner mais finalement, il se retourna et avoua avec honnêteté :

-Je voulais te protéger de Sawyer Kate.

Elle s'avança vers lui et murmura avec une rage non contenue :

-Non, tu voulais uniquement les armes.

-Kate, je te jure que…

-…Le ferme !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, une haine palpable s'y lisait.

-Tu as voulu tuer Sawyer, ça me suffit pour te haïr…

Jack fut anéantit par ces mots et il partit dans la jungle. L'ex junkie s'approcha d'elle et s'exclama avec le sourire :

-Tu as une sacrée répartie Kate !

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire avant de repartir vers les tombes.

Sawyer était toujours adossé au mur en fixant « Henry ». Le prisonnier passa un soupir et demanda :

-Tu comptes me fixer encore longtemps ?

Le blond eut un rictus amusé et déclara tout sourire :

-J'attendais que tu parles !

Henry le regarda longuement et sourit.

-Tu es différent.

-Oh je ne sais pas comment le prendre mais merci.

Sawyer s'installa finalement à côté de lui et assura d'un ton ironique :

-Je te serrerais bien la main, mais tu y sembles tellement attacher que je ne veux pas te gâcher ce plaisir.

La faux Henry hocha la tête avant de le regarder à nouveau (henry est sous le charme de saw )

-C'est l'humour ta méthode pour faire parler les prisonniers ?

-Well, pas vraiment j'essais juste de taper la causette, je suis plus du genre emmerdeur.

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Sais-tu où tu te trouves John Cafe ?

-Non Mr !

-Je vois que tu connais tous tes classiques mais apparemment, tu ne sais pas répondre aux questions ou tu me prends pour un con.

-Un peut des deux. Répondit Henry avec un léger sourire.

-Une armurerie.

« Henry » prit un air étonné et s'exclama estomaqué :

-Mais il n'y en a pas.

-Normal, quand tu as 2 crétins qui se prennent pour des chefs, il est logique qu'un « on » leur reprennent leur jouet.

Il se tut quelques minutes et ajouta sérieusement :

-Tu sais je me rappelle quand j'ai rencontré Zeke et cie, et mon épaule aussi et je m'en rappelle encore plus quand…ils s'en sont pris à Kate…

Sawyer le fixa et déclara avec franchise :

-J'ai envie de buter son copain pour ça et Sayid aussi a envie d'un massacre à Cavern Island, mais je sais aussi que vous êtes très malin, dans le fond on se ressemble, vous manipulez les gens au profit d'autres.

-Tu n'as pas tort.

-On peut être blond mais en avoir dans le crâne !

Le faux Henry concéda.

-Ton pote Zeke a dit ça fait 2 mois qu'on est là et perso j'aimerais bien connaître le proprio.

-Pour quelles raisons ?

-Ah ça, je le garde pour moi, tu gardes bien tes ptits secrets toi.

-On ne vous rendra pas Walt.

-Ca c'est le problème de Mike, moi je veux faire une visite guidée de l'île et si tu acceptes, disons que tu pourras te dégourdir les jambes.

Sawyer se releva et tapa à la porte.

-En fait, je suppose que tu le sais déjà mais on m'appelle Sawyer.

-Et moi Henry même si dans une autre vie James, on m'appelait Davis.

Le blond sourit.

-Enchanté Davis, je repasserais te voir demain.

La porte de l'armurerie se rouvrit sur Sayid et Sawyer sortit. Sayid l'interpella :

-Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Disons que c'est en bonne voie. Laissons-lui la nuit pour réfléchir. Tu as pu parler à Mike ?

-Il dort encore.

-Allons sur la plage, je pense que…l'enterrement va avoir lieu.

L'Irakien concéda, John s'avança vers eux.

-Je vous rejoindrais quand j'aurais tapé le code.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et quittèrent la trappe.

Ana arriva essouffler aux grottes.

-Hé, je t'ai cherché partout !

Jack ne leva pas les yeux vers elle. La latino soupira puis s'accroupit.

-C'était une erreur Jack.

-Mais il est mort.

L'ex flic mordit sa lèvre et affirma :

-J'ai fait une erreur moi aussi et tu m'as pardonné.

-Toi c'était un accident, moi j'ai voulu réellement tuer Sawyer.

-Oh je te comprends, il est chiant par moment.

Il arbora un faible sourire et leva la tête.

-On est des parias Jack, alors autant accepter nos erreurs.

-Elles ne sont pas toujours réparables.

-Mais on peut vivre avec 23B

Le docteur rigola quelques peu et demanda :

-Tu m'aideras 42F ?

-Si tu me payes une tequilla possible.

Elle se releva et lui tendit la main. Il la prit et il ajouta :

-Alcoolo !

-Oh toujours et en charmante compagnie je dis pas non.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil qui le fit sourire.

Presque tous les survivants étaient réunis autour de la dépouille d'Hurley. Kate, Charlie, Libby et Claire se trouvaient devant écoutant Eko. A pratiquement toutes les paroles que prononçait le prêtre, Libby fondait en larmes. Elle se souvenait de son séjour à l'hôpital et tous ces jours où elle l'admirait en secret…jamais il ne saurait.

Sawyer et Sayid arrivèrent à leur tour. Le blond échangea un rapide regard avec Eko avant d'écouter à son tour la cérémonie funèbre. Hurley son ptit Jabba était mort. Qui taquinerait-il maintenant ? Avec qui pourra t-il plaisanter ? Il ne pleurerait pas, un homme comme Sawyer n'avait versé aucune larme depuis bien longtemps…

Son regard dériva vers Kate. Il aurait aimé se trouver à ses côtés. Il avait vu la mort de prés ses derniers temps, la balle et maintenant Jack mais il savait aussi que rien ne changerait pour elle, Jack serait toujours le héros à qui on pardonne tout. Il soupira.

-Les choses ne changent pas, il est préférable que cela reste ainsi et encore plus maintenant…

Sawyer sortit de ses pensées pour entendre Charlie parler.

-Ca fait 2 mois que je connais Hurley, c'est avec lui que j'ai commencé à faire des paris, lui qui a eut l'idée de faire un terrain de golf pour mettre de l'ambiance…Hurley c'était le type sur lequel on pouvait toujours compter. Toujours là pour nous écouter et nous rendre le sourire .C'était et ça restera un ami cher dans mon cœur.

Le British sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, il les rebuta.

-Je penserais toujours à lui comme à la bouffe d'oxygène de cette île…

Charlie s'éloigna et différentes personnes prirent à leur tour la parole. Sawyer hésita puis finalement s'approcha à son tour.

-Je ne peux pas dire comme vous car ma première rencontre avec Jabba n'a pas été aussi cordiale.

Il eut un sourire.

-Mais dernièrement disons qu'on s'est filé des coups de pouce. J'aimais bien jouer avec lui aux cartes même s'il perdait tout le temps, le plus drôle ça a été quand Mister big Chicken a voulu draguer honeymoon, mais finalement Roméo avait trouvé sa Juliette.

Il sortit un livre de derrière son dos et dit à l'adresse de Libby :

-Pour lui faire un dernier hommage, je pense qu'il est bon de te faire part d'un petit cadeau qu'il comptait te faire.

Sawyer commença la lecture et par moment inconsciemment, il dévisagea Kate. Quand il eut finit, il referma le livre et avoua d'un ton amer :

-Je lui dois la vie et j'aurais préféré qu'il soit ici plutôt que moi, il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Il s'éloigna subitement. Kate le suivi du regard.

-Il a eut du courage de dire tout cela, je ne sais pas si à sa place j'aurais pu.

Sawyer arriva devant sa tente et un FB lui revint :

-Donne moi les armes MAINTENANT !

Il ricana.

-Tires super doc, débarrasses-toi de la vermine qui rôde !

-Ne me tente pas !

-Que tu le fasses ou non ça changera quoi ? T'en meurs d'envie, allez Jack montre que t'as des tripes !

Le docteur chargea l'arme rapidement.

-Où elles sont ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Jack s'approcha et lui envoya la cross de l'arme en pleine figure.

-REPOND MOI ! MAINTENANT !

Sawyer releva la tête et sourit moqueusement.

-Non.

-Ok, tu veux jouer au plus malin, je vais compter jusqu'à 3 et tu vas me dire où elles sont ! 1…2…

Sawyer croisa les bras en souriant et ils dirent en même temps :

-3 !

Jack appuya sur la gâchette mais Sawyer fut soudain poussé sur le côté, il tomba violement au sol. Cela l'assomma quelques instants et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit avec horreur le corps de Hurley…

**Fin du FB**

Le blond poussa un soupir, rentra dans sa tente et déposa le livre sur son « lit ». Vinvent apparut à l'entrée.

-Encore toi ! Désolé vieux mais j'ai pas vraiment faim maintenant.

Il lui caressa la tête et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se trouva nez à nez avec Kate. Sawyer planta intensément son regard dans le sien quelques instants puis demanda :

-La cérémonie est finit ?

Kate acquiesça en le fixant.

-Ce que tu as et ce que tu as lu été très beau.

-C'était pour le « date » et aussi pour Jabba.

-Shakespeare oui je sais, il m'en avait parlé.

Il fit un léger sourire.

-Roméo en avait de besoin pour séduire sa Juliette.

Le blond sortit et s'assit dans son fauteuil, Vincent s'empressa d'en faire de même et il lui gratta la tête. Kate sourit et s'assit face à eux. Elle ne dit rien pendant de un certain temps et lança subitement :

-Je suis désolée.

-Et de quoi Freckles ?

-D'avoir agit comme Jack me l'a dit. Les armes sont bien là où elles sont…TOUTES LES ARMES Sawyer !

-Elles sont bien cachées.

Kate poussa un soupir, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et affirma :

-Je sais ce que tu comptes faire Sawyer.

Il ne dit rien et regarda Vincent qui avait maintenant la tête sur son genou. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu comptes faire cela mais renonces : Tu as vu comme moi combien ils sont dangereux.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Oh si tu peux c'est que tu ne VEUX PAS !

Il esquissa un bref sourire.

-Tu marques un point Freckles.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'accroupir face à lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et Kate assura :

-Je ne veux pas qu'on te retrouve encore avec une balle dans le corps, je n'ai pas envie de me demander pendant une nuit si demain tu vas ouvrir les yeux, je ne le supporterais pas encore.

-Et pourquoi ?

Kate sentit son cœur s'accélérait. Pourquoi dans le fond ? Pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ?

-Tu sais la réponse Kate…écoute ta tête mais suis ton cœur aussi…

Elle fit un léger mouvement en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Sawyer posa une main sur sa nuque et y répondit avec passion. Le baiser dura de longues minutes, un baiser qu'ils avaient désiré secrètement depuis leurs retrouvailles. Elle s'écarta à regret et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Parce que je t'aime.

Sawyer ouvrit grands les yeux.


	6. Le commencement

**Chapitre 6 : Le commencement…**

Elle soutint son regard. Elle l'avait dit, elle avait réussit à se l'avouer à elle-même. Elle l'aimait, oh oui, elle l'aimait de tout son être et était prête à tout pour qu'il renonce à son idée de faire la guerre. Sawyer continuait de fixer Kate, elle l'avait dit, ses mots qu'il redoutait tant. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi pas Jack ? Il savait que les mots qu'il allait dire aller lui faire du mal mais il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Le pensait-elle vraiment ou le faisait-elle juste pour l'empêcher de partir vers la guerre ?

-Pas moi.

En l'espace de quelques jours, Kate avait ses paroles, deux personnes différentes certes mais qui ne signifiait pas la même chose…Etait-il sérieux ou cherchait-il à faire en sorte de l'éloigner pour aller faire sa guerre ? Elle eut un léger sourire.

-On est aussi manipulateur l'un que l'autre….pourtant, je n'ai pas mentit cette fois.

Kate baissa les yeux quelques secondes puis releva la tête et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Charlie les interrompit.

-Sawyer je peux te parler ?

Il se releva d'un bond, Kate en fit autant en soupirant légèrement mais ne dit rien.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite babynaper ?

La Rockstar regarda Kate et dit d'un ton hésitant :

-Sayid m'a parlé et en fait tu sais pour le truc que…

-…Je suis au courant Charlie.

-Oh ok.

Il la regarda et demanda :

-Et tu es pas d'accord c'est ça ?

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Sawyer prit le bras de Charlie et l'éloigna. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança rapidement vers eux.

-Tu comptes te la jouer Jack et me mettre de côté aussi Sawyer ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers elle et soupira.

-Pas si tu me laisses agir à ma guise.

-Agir à ta guise ou risquer ta vie ?

Charlie se gratta la tête et lança :

-Peut-être qu'il serait temps qu'on décide ce qu'on veut par nous même Kate.

Charlie avait raison, Sawyer n'obligeait personne mais le risque était tellement grand…

-Ok.

Charlie sourit.

-Je veux une arme aussi.

-Euh c'est pas tout à fait ce que je pensais tu sais…

Kate ne répondit pas à Charlie et fixa Sawyer en croisant les bras.

-Je veux une arme.

Il soupira.

-Ok tu auras ton arme.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Mais tu ne viendras pas avec nous.

-Quoi !

Charlie commença à se reculer, il sentait l'orage venir.

-J'ai dis, tu ne viendras pas avec nous.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé point !

Elle rigola.

-Tu te rappelles quand je vous ai suivi toi, Locke et Jack, je pourrais recommencer tu le sais ça non.

-Son of a bitch Kate !

La jeune femme le regarda avec détermination. Sawyer savait qu'elle allait gagner mais il n'avait pas envie de la mettre au courant de son plan. Parce qu'il savait tout ce que cela impliquerait et il était hors de questions qu'elle en soit mêlé.

-Comment je peux faire damn it !

-Ne cherche pas tu trouveras pas !

-Oh tais-toi !

-Admets-le !

-Oh et qui va s'occuper des filles sur l'île !

Ils se tournèrent vers Charlie. Sawyer sourit.

-Well, well, well, le ptit padawan veut devenir un jedi ! Attention Any, ne va pas du dark side…

-Très drôle Obiwan !

-Charlie, mais de quoi tu parles !

-Les femmes Kate et aussi Claire et Aaron, tout le monde ne peut pas partir et puis si tu as une arme tu pourras les protéger.

Sawyer agrandit son sourire, Charlie était finalement une bonne personne à former, manipulateur et en même temps avec son côté si gentil, on ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le croire…

-Il est vrai que vu comme ça…

-Taratata, on a besoin de toi sur la plage Kate, si jamais un autre drame…

Charlie baissa les yeux anéantit, même s'il jouait en partie le jeu, il était aussi affecté par la disparition soudaine de son ami…Hurley ne méritait pas cela et Charlie comptait bien en faire payer les responsables…

En voyant l'air désemparé du British, Kate se sentit mal, elle pensait uniquement à elle, mais elle devait aussi penser à ses amis.

-Ok, vous avez raison.

Charlie releva la tête et la fixa de ses petits yeux.

-Merci.

Sa voix était inaudible mais le léger sourire qui se profilait sur ses lèvres réchauffa le cœur de la fugitive. Sawyer profita de cet instant pour partir discrètement. Charlie le vit du coin de l'œil, il pensa à Hurley, son cœur se fit plus lourd et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Kate se sentit désemparée, elle posa une main sur son épaule et il se jeta subitement dans les bras de Kate laissant le temps au blond de s'échapper dans la jungle.

Sawyer venait à peine d'arriver dans la jungle que Sayid l'intercepta, la nuit commençait à tomber mais aucun des deux hommes n'avaient pris de quoi s'éclairer, il devait parler sans se faire remarquer.

-J'ai entendu que Kate voulait se joindre à nous.

-Fichu femme oui.

Sayid esquissa un sourire.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à l'éloigner bien longtemps.

-Si j'arrive à reparler à Henry demain, après je m'en fous.

Sayid regarda la jungle et demanda :

-Et sinon elles sont où les armes ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un con Mohamed, tu en auras une quand je le déciderais, a deal is a deal.

L'Irakien poussa un soupir, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire mais pour une fois qu'il avait la possibilité d'avoir ce qu'il voulait…Il se tairait pour le moment.

John arriva sur la plage et s'approcha des tombes, il baissa la tête. Un innocent était mort, encore une fois. Combien de morts allaient-ils enterrés comme cela ? L'île les testait encore ? Etais-ce encore une machination des autres ? John n'avait plus foi dans la trappe, plus confiance envers Jack. Un grand homme il avait été mais maintenant, John remarquait que les erreurs du passé n'étaient pas uniquement dues à son manque de clairvoyance mais aussi à la confiance qu'il avait donnée à autrui. Claire s'approcha, elle berçait Aaron dans ses bras, John sourit et s'avança vers la jeune maman.

-Bonsoir John.

-Comment va le ptit bout ?

-Totalement guérit et heureusement…je n'aimerais pas voir Jack après ce qu'il a fait….

Locke concéda.

-Jack a fait une erreur mais l'erreur est humaine Claire.

-Tu sais John, peu importe qui l'aurait fait, une chose pareille ne se pardonne pas.

Elle partit laissant John méditait sur ses paroles. Etait-ce vrai ? On ne pouvait pas toujours pardonner ?

-Jack a agit impulsivement, tout le monde peut agir impulsivement à un moment donné de sa vie…mais pourront-ils lui pardonner ?

Au même moment, Jack et Ana s'installèrent dans le canapé avec des boissons et un paquet de chips.

-Alors quel a été ta pire honte ?

-Ana…

-Moi ça a été de me faire surprendre par ma mère pendant une partie de jambe en l'air dans son bureau !

-Dans son bureau !

Ana le regarda à la dérobée.

-Tu n'as pas déjà fait payer une patiente en nature toi ?

Il rigola.

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu devrais, ça décuple le désir.

Elle lui jeta un regard subjectif en même temps qu'elle buvait sa tequila. Jack se sentit gêné et lui tendit le paquet de chips. Ana se saisit du paquet et le jeta brusquement au sol.

-Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dis, un homme, une femme, une plage, du désir…

-Ana éc…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle se jeta sur lui. Il lui rendit son baiser et l'accentua en même temps que ses mains glissaient sous son débardeur. La latino se mit à califourchon sur lui puis murmura à son oreille :

-Le désir est une chose qu'on ne doit jamais réfuter Jack, et je sais que tu me veux autant que je te veux en cet instant…

Il rigola légèrement, elle le désappointé toujours mais il était attiré par elle, ça c'était sur. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'elle commença à lui retirer THE CHEMISE(pr yav ) Jack ne réfléchit pas plus, l'envie le tenaillait, Ana lui plaisait. Peut-être que l'alcool faisait son effet aussi mais en partie il désirait cette chose. Ses mains remontérent lentement, elle souleva les bras pour l'aider à retirer le vêtement mais il stoppa net son geste.

-Quoi !

Il lui montra quelque chose du regard. Ana tourna la tête et sourit gêné.

-Salut Michael.

-Jack, je peux te parler.

-Bien sure.

Ana soupira et se releva d'un bond.

-Je vais prendre une douche !

Jack acquiesça en remettant sa chemise puis se tourna finalement vers Michael.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ca ira mieux quand tu m'auras écouté.

Le docteur concéda et l'invita à s'asseoir. Le black s'avança lentement, il avait des courbatures partout. Michael prit place à ses côtés et Jack attendit.

-Je les vu Jack.

-Qui ?

-Walt, je sais où il se trouve Jack et je compte vous y emmener.

Jack Shephard ouvrit grands les yeux.

Sawyer était entrain de nettoyer son arme en rentrant au camp quand il entendit du bruit. Il fit volte face mais ne vit rien.

-Sûrement le vent !

-Le vent n'est pas aussi curieux que toi mon petit James.

Il chargea son arme et tourna rapidement sur lui.

-Well, well, well, je savais bien qu'on se retrouverait.

« Zeke » sortit de l'ombre, il ne portait plus de barbe, ni de vieux vêtements, il était habillé comme un survivant normal.

-C'est rare que toi ou tes potes vous veniez si près.

-Disons que Jack a attiré ma curiosité.

-Jack !

« L'autre » hocha la tête.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer, et à en croire Davis, tu sembles prêt.

-Prêt à quoi !

-Faire la guerre.


	7. A deal is a deal

**Chapitre 7 :**

Sawyer ricana.

-Tu sembles bien informer Zeke.

-La curiosité et puis vous êtes sur notre île.

Sawyer croisa les bras, son arme était toujours dans sa main.

-Je sens ta rancœur envers moi, je sais que tu pourrais me tuer là maintenant mais que tu ne le feras pas, tu n'es pas comme ça.

Sawyer arbora un rictus et demanda amuser :

-Et qu'est-ce qui te le fait penser ?

-Mon instinct.

Zeke sourit puis assura :

-La curiosité des hommes est aussi dangereuse que la rancœur qu'ils ressentent.

-Ecoute Einstein, si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là avant que ma rancœur dépasse ma curiosité.

Le vieil homme s'avança quand il entendit du bruit et disparu derrière les arbres mais chuchota :

-Si une porte s'ouvre, une autre se referme, Ramène nous Davis et une porte pourrait s'ouvrir pour toi aussi.

-Quoi ! Hé mais son of a bitch !

Il soupira et se retourna pour rentrer sur la plage quand il se reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure. Sawyer porta une main à son nez.

-Damn it !

-Tu comptais te jouer combien de temps de moi ?

-La revoilà Oh Freckles tu sais que tu as des moyens plus gentils de me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Il passa à côté mais elle lui attrapa subitement le bras et lui fit lâcher l'arme qu'elle ramassa. Le blond fronça des sourcils et lança brusquement :

-C'est quoi ENCORE ton problème.

Kate déchargea l'arme et la mit dans son dos.

-Mon problème ? C'est que toi et Charlie vous m'avez dupés, je ne sais pas ce que tu es allé faire dans la jungle mais crois-moi que tu ne m'empêcheras pas de venir !

L'homme poussa un soupir et commença à repartir.

-Fais ce que tu veux je vais me coucher !

Kate le rattrapa et se plaça devant lui, ses yeux auraient pu lancer des éclairs si elle l'avait pu.

-Je veux la vérité.

-La vérité sur quoi !

-La raison pour laquelle tu veux foncer tête baissée avec Charlie, Eko et Sayid.

-On te l'a dit pourtant, il est temps qu'on fasse quelque chose.

La brune baissa les yeux et demanda faiblement :

-Mais pourquoi tu comptes agir maintenant ?

Elle releva la tête et ajouta :

-Tu pars sur un radeau, tu manques de te faire tuer, tu veux aller en guerre, tu crois pas qu'il y a un risque pour connaître le même sort ?

-Peut-être, mais c'est pas ton problème.

-Pas mon problème ! Il se fou de moi là ! Pas mon problème !

Kate serra les poings puis se calma et avoua en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoute, que tu le comprennes ou non, j'ai des sentiments pour toi et je m'inquiète de ce qui peut t'arriver, peut-être que jamais personne ne c'est soucié de toi auparavant, mais moi ce n'est pas le cas…Je sais que tu ne m'écouteras, alors la seule chose qui arrive à me réconforter c'est de partir avec vous et pas d'attendre et de revoir encore une fois, Eko transportant ton corps. Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ?

Bien sur qu'il pouvait le comprendre, il ne voulait pas vivre la même chose, de voir Kate blessée était une torture, mais la blesser verbalement serait moins douloureux que physiquement. Il baissa la tête et déclara avant de commencer à s'éloigner :

-Tu ne devrais pas te soucier d'un type comme moi Freckles.

-C'est trop tard Sawyer !

Il s'arrêta de marcher mais ne se retourna pas.

-Je peux comprendre que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose que moi, je peux arriver à me faire à cette idée mais ne me demande pas de ne pas m'inquiéter, car même si tu m'y forçais, ça ne marcherait pas.

Il soupira, il savait qu'il était impensable de ne pas s'inquiéter quand on tenait à quelqu'un, il ressentait la même chose. C'était peut-être nouveau mais il comprenait ce sentiment. Il s'avoua finalement vaincu mais sourit.

-Ok, tu peux venir.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle le remercia presque dans un murmure puis il partit. Kate le regarda s'éloigner, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais au fond, elle sentait bien qu'il lui mentait.

-Peut-être qu'il a peur pour moi et qu'il ne veut pas que je risque ma vie…peut-être qu'il ressent quelque chose…

Elle esquissa un sourire, Sawyer était un type compliqué mais c'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle tenait à lui. Kate porta une main dans son dos et regarda le 9mm longuement.

Jack essaya d'assimiler la nouvelle, Michael savait où se trouver les autres. Ana sortit de la salle de bain et s'avança vers eux en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

-Alors ?

Michael la regarda et dit :

-J'ai vu des enfants Ana, une petite fille et un garçon.

La latino fit tomber sa serviette au sol.

-Quoi !

-Nous avons besoin d'armes Jack.

-Le problème c'est que…

-…J'aurais les armes Jack.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Je saurais marchander avec le cowboy.

-Tu es sure ?

Ana esquissa un petit sourire.

-Oh oui, demain matin le cowboy aura affaire à moi !

Jack arbora un sourire, il savait qu'Ana pouvait se montrer persuasive quand elle le voulait mais Sawyer pouvait être aussi très têtu.

Le soleil se levait à peine sur la plage, Sawyer enfila une chemise et prit son sac à dos, il devait se rendre rapidement à la trappe. Apparemment Zeke avait un plan, il était curieux de…

-Curieux, il a raison dans le fond, on est plus que curieux à Cavern Island.

Le blond passa devant la tente de Claire et la vit entrain de dorloter son bébé. La maman le salua et il s'éloigna vers la jungle. Il était à peine arriver au ¾ de la trappe qu'il s'arrêta subitement et sourit.

-Well, well, well, Ana Lulu est très matinale quand elle le veut dis donc.

-Je te signale que toi aussi.

-C'est vrai.

Sawyer passa sur le côté pour continuer sa marche mais Ana lui bloqua le passage.

-Désolé Rambina, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi ce matin.

-Eh bien tu vas le prendre !

Sawyer leva les yeux au ciel et demanda :

-Bon tu veux quoi ?

-Des armes !

Il rigola.

-Des armes ?

-Tu as dit qu'on devait venir te demander alors je te demande, je veux deux armes et maintenant.

-Voyez vous ça, la fliquette veut faire sa loi !

Ana fit un sourire puis lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

-2 armes Sawyer.

Il passa une main sur sa lèvre et se moqua ouvertement d'elle.

-Je ne fais pas dans la charité.

-Tu es sur ?

Elle s'approcha et déclara en croisant les bras :

-Car Charlie ne dirait pas ça, à moins qu'il t'a payé pour avoir une arme.

-Oh je vois, tu es jalouse de pas pouvoir faire joujou toi aussi. Va voir ton doc et jouer au docteur !

Sawyer recommença à marcher mais Ana lui attrapa le bras et l'envoya contre l'arbre le plus proche.

-Je veux des armes !

-Non.

-Donne-moi une arme et je te refais pas le portrait cowboy.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à me toucher.

-Je viens de te toucher !

-Tu m'as surpris ma belle.

Il balança son sac à dos puis se mit face à elle.

-Mais je te paris que tu n'arriveras à rien avec moi.

Ana afficha un petit sourire et envoya son poing en avant mais il le contra sous le regard surpris de la brunette. Il tourna son poignet et lui relâcha.

-Je t'ai prévenu.

L'ex flic fronça des sourcils et voulu lui asséner un coup de genoux dans le ventre mais il le bloqua avec sa main et la fit tomber. Ana se releva rapidement et elle voulut lui mettre un coup de poing en plein visage, mais il lui attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle puisse lui asséner son coup. Elle semblait de plus en plus frustrer.

-Tu renonces ?

-Jamais !

Elle se recula et lança sa jambe pour lui déboîter la mâchoire mais il s'en saisit et lui fit faire un vol plané.

-Donne-moi les armes cowboy !

-T'es dure de la feuille NON !

Ana poussa un cri et se jeta sur lui, il tomba à la renverse mais la fit basculer sous lui et se releva, elle prit appuie sur ses jambes et ses coudes et en fit de même.

-Où tu as appris à te battre Sawyer ?

-Quand tu traines dans les rues t'apprends vite Ana Lulu, ça t'étonnes venant de moi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et lui fit un croche pied, il bascula en arrière mais se redressa rapidement et évita sa jambe de justesse.

-Tu es souple Luciana.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment !

Il sourit et attrapa son poignet au vol et lui retourna. Sawyer se colla à elle. Elle grimaça et il chuchota :

-Tu as finit de jouer ?

-Donne moi les armes !

-Non.

Elle lui envoya un coup de boule en pleine tête, il lui relâcha son poignet et fit quelques pas en arrière. Ana fit craquer ses poignets et son cou puis enchaîna coup de poing sur coup de poing qu'il évita sans réel problème, la bloquant toujours et l'agaçant d'avantage. La latino se recula et chercha une faille, elle visa ses côtes, il se tordit en deux et elle s'approcha vainqueur.

-Je t'avais dis que je t'aurais cowboy.

Sawyer leva les yeux vers elle et sourit avant de lui asséner un coup de poing en pleine face. Il se releva et assura :

-Je t'avais dit que t'arriverais pas à me faire mal.

La jeune femme lui sauta dessus, il la saisit à la taille, la fit tourner sur elle-même et la plaqua contre un autre arbre tenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Elle le foudroya du regard, elle prit appuie sur son genou pour lui envoyer dans le ventre mais la colla d'avantage et bloqua ses jambes avec les siennes.

-Et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi Muchacha ?

Ana approcha subitement son visage du sien et captura sa lèvre inférieure. Il se recula subitement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend !

-Je veux les armes alors….

Elle se tut, profita qu'il soit déstabilisé pour le faire tomber au sol avec un jeu de jambe habile et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

-S'il faut en arriver crois-moi que j'en suis capable. Donne-moi deux armes et je te laisse !

-Non !

Ana rigola puis approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et susurra :

-Donne moi les armes Sawyer…

-T'es bouché j'ai dis non.

La main d'Ana descendit subitement, dégrafa le jean et erra plus bas. Il poussa un soupir, elle sourit d'un air satisfait.

-2 armes Sawyer.

Il soupira, la fixa durement et déclara :

-Crève !

-Tu l'auras voulu.

La latino se mit à mordiller son oreille tandis que sa main s'activer à lui procurer du plaisir plus bas.

-Bitch !

-2 armes Sawyer.

-Mais va te faire foutre !

Il voulu l'arrêter mais elle lui attrapa son poignet et le mit au-dessus de sa tête, son regard croisa le sien et elle chuchota à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux cowboy.

-Tu veux parier ?

Ana s'empara subitement de ses lèvres et l'embrassa presque aussitôt, il lui rendit son baiser et la fit basculer sous lui. La latino continua de le caresser, il s'arrêta de l'embrasser, il était plus que frustrer. Elle se mit à lui lècher le creux du cou satisfaite.

-2 armes et ton honneur sera sauf !

Sawyer rigola.

-C'est toi qui t'abaisse Rambina !

Ana utilisa les jambes et le replaqua au sol, elle s'assit, cessa sa douce torture et retira subitement son débardeur. Sa queue de cheval disparut pour laisser sa longue chevelure apparaître, elle se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Aucun homme ne peut résister, tu as des envies, tu te rends comptes deux mois sans sexe…je te donne ce que tu veux si tu me donnes les armes…

Sawyer ricana.

-Tu tombes vraiment bien bas.

-Le combat m'a excité tu sais, alors je crois que toi comme moi on pourrait se faire plaisir.

Elle continua de lui mordre sa lèvre. Le blond lui rendit son baiser. Ses mains se mirent à errer sur le dos. Ana sourit, elle avait gagnée. Les mains de la latino trouvèrent leur chemin sous la chemise qu'elle se mit à déboutonner rapidement puis elle s'abaissa et commença à déposer une pluie de baiser sur son torse. Il glissa une main dans sa chevelure. Ana s'arrêta de couvrir son corps de baisers et se redressa. Il la retourna sur le sol et prit possession de ses lèvres gardant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. La brunette, se servit de ses pieds pour faire descendre le jean du blond. Il sourit entre ses lèvres voyant son empressement et en profitant pour lâcher une de ses mains et détacha son jean à son tour. Ils roulèrent plusieurs fois sur l'herbe et finalement les vêtements quittèrent rapidement leurs hôtes. Le désir, l'excitation et le besoin les tenaillaient et ce n'est pas sans hâte qu'il prit possession de son corps. Elle se cambra sous l'effet. Ana le laissa faire à sa guise quelques instants avant de le plaquer sur le sol. Elle se redressa et se mit à le chevaucher, Sawyer caressa sa peau nue et s'amusa à titiller ses mamelons avant d'en prendre un dans sa bouche. Le désir augmenta, le rythme devenait incontrôlable, sauvagerie avait prit place, Ana mordait la peau nue de son épaule tandis qu'il lui griffait le dos. Les mouvements se firent de plus en rapide, et Ana ne put se retenir de gémir, Sawyer en fit de même. Les mouvements s'accélèrent jusqu'au point de non retour. Ana laissa sa tête reposer sur son torse et reprit sa respiration peu à peu.

-Me manque une clope là !

-Je me boirais bien une tequila !

La latino se redressa et croisa son regard, ils étaient en sueur mais la satisfaction se lisait dans le regard de l'un comme de l'autre. Ana se releva et commença à se rhabilla, il esquissa un sourire et en fit de même. Il était entrain de remettre sa chemise quand elle s'avança vers lui.

-Mes armes Sawyer.

-Tes quoi !

-Mes armes…

Il rigola.

-Je t'ai rien promis Luciana.

-Te fous pas de moi, on avait dit les armes contre…

-…Tu m'as dit que tu voulais te faire plaisir, ben t'as prit ton pied non ?

Ana ouvrit la bouche et il demanda amuser :

-Tu veux peut-être que je te mette quelque chose dedans ?

La brune lui envoya son coude dans la figure.

-Espèce de salaud.

Il s'essuya sa lèvre inférieure et lui lança un sourire.

-Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'étais sérieux, mais merci, t'as raison 2 mois sans s'envoyer en l'air c'est trop long !

Sawyer ramassa son sac et s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle s'exclama avec le sourire :

-Tu as envie qu'elle le sache ?

-Franchement, je m'en fou !

-Te fous pas de moi cowboy.

-En fait tu devrais aller lui dire, je pense même le dire à Jacko tiens, oh mais suis-je bête, ça casserait tes plans pour te faire le doc ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait s'il apprenait que tu t'étais fait sauter comme une pute juste pour des armes ?

Ana le foudroya du regard et il ajouta sarcastiquement :

-Je crois dans un sens, c'est toi qui t'es fait le plus baiser Ana !

Le blond partit en chantonnant. Ana envoya son pied dans l'arbre le plus proche et partit vers la trappe.

Sawyer revint finalement à sa tente et enfila une nouvelle chemise.

-Il s'est réveillé.

Il fit volte face pour voir Sayid.

-Il a parlé à Jack, il veut l'emmener là bas.

-Si el doctor veut venir faire la guerre, qu'il la fasse du moment que ça ne gâche pas nos plans.

-As-tu été revoir Henry ?

-J'y allais et toi tu as parlé avec Charlie et Eko ?

-Tout est prêt.

Sawyer concéda, Sayid et lui échangèrent quelques brèves paroles puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Ana arriva à la trappe et abattit son poing sur le comptoir. Jack sortit de la chambre, il la regarda surpris mais compris.

-Il ne t'a rien donné c'est ça ?

La latino fit volte et cracha entre les dents :

-Il n'est qu'un vil profiteur.

-Quoi !

-Rien.

Elle détourna la tête, gênée par ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Le docteur s'avança et plaça une main sur sa joue.

-Ana regarde-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Il m'a énervé !

Jack esquissa un sourire.

-Qui Sawyer n'énerve pas.

-Pas toi Jackass !

Les deux amies se séparèrent rapidement. Ana foudroya du regard Sawyer et Jack croisa les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire Sawyer ?

-Parler avec mon pote Henry.

Le brun tourna la tête vers l'ex flic et demanda surpris :

-Tu l'as laissé parler à Henry ?

-A vrai dire doc, on ne me donne pas d'ordre et je crois que ta ptite copine la compris…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ana qui le fusilla du regard. Jack suivi l'échange sans rien comprendre. Le blond s'avança et demanda :

-Est-ce que je dois bouger ton gros popotin doc ou je peux entrer ?

-D'accord vas-y mais…

-Mais ?

Jack s'approcha de Sawyer pour lui tenir tête.

-Mais tu nous donnes des armes.

Sawyer rigola.

-J'ai déjà répondu à Rambina et je crois qu'elle devrait t'expliquer qu'on ne marchande pas avec moi.

Il le poussa et attendit devant l'armurerie. Ana s'approcha et lui ouvrit, il sourit satisfait et chuchota à son oreille :

-Fais pas la tête Muchacha, je suis sure que bientôt tu tâteras du manche…

Ana leva les yeux vers lui, elle ouvrit la porte et le jeta dedans sans ménagement.

-Ana ?

La latino se retourna et assura :

-Il m'énerve !

Jack sourit.

-Tu n'es pas la seule.

-Ouais…Pourquoi j'ai couché avec ce connard…

Davis se leva et demanda :

-Dure journée ?

-Oh elle a bien commencé, j'ai vu ton pote Zeke hier soir.

-Je sais.

Sawyer le regarda stupéfait, Davis l'interrogea avec le sourire :

-Tu comptes toujours faire ta visite guidée ?

-Bien sur.

-Alors il n'y a qu'une façon pour que notre deal fonctionne.

-Lequel ?

Davis leva les yeux vers lui, dans son regard se lisait beaucoup de choses mais surtout une qui attira l'attention de Sawyer.

-Tu dois empêcher quiconque de mettre le code sur l'ordinateur.


	8. Piégés

**Chapitre 8 : piégés **

Kate était entrain de regarder son arme.

-Est-ce vraiment la seule solution ? Eko dit que Sawyer ne veut pas faire la guerre de la façon dont on le pense, je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Sa tête dériva vers les tentes, Sawyer n'était pas dans la sienne. Elle se doutait bien qu'il préparait avec Sayid leur « guerre ». Sawyer avait changé, Kate s'en rendait compte maintenant mais dans quel sens ? Cela elle n'arrivait pas à le savoir.

-Finalement tu as réussit à avoir ton arme.

Elle leva les yeux et sourit à Charlie. Le petit blond s'assit en face d'elle et demanda :

-Tu vas venir avec nous alors ?

-Normalement oui.

-J'ai entendu dire que Michael voulait emmener Jack et cie chez les autres…

Kate le regarda stupéfaite. Si Jack et sa « loop » partaient chez les autres, ils auraient besoin d'armes mais Sawyer n'en donnerait pas, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour l'affirmer.

-Ana est venu me voir ce matin, elle m'a dit que Sawyer ne lui en avait pas donné et que comme j'en avais une je devais savoir où elles étaient…Cette fille est vraiment hystérique, elle était vraiment en colère contre Sawyer, je me demande ce qu'il a pu lui dire.

Kate esquissa un sourire et assura amuser :

-Il n'est pas difficile de se demander ce qu'il a pu dire Charlie.

-Ouais mais c'était vraiment bizarre, enfin apparemment la « loop » ne va pas aller faire la guerre étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas d'armes et nous si.

La jeune femme concéda. Avoir l'arme certes était un réel avantage seulement si on l'utilisait à bon escient….

La porte de l'armurerie s'ouvrit, Jack lui fit face. Le blond le dévisagea et sortit.

-Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Sawyer fit volte face devant lui et l'interrogea abruptement :

-Tu comptes toujours faire la guerre Jack ?

Le docteur fut déconcerté par une telle question. Il échangea un regard avec Ana puis acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Je te propose un deal le doc, tu veux des armes alors rendez vous dans…

Il s'avança vers l'ordi et regarda le temps.

-Dans 65min sur la plage.

Jack hocha la tête, se tourna vers Ana et demanda gentiment :

-J'irais sur la plage, tu pourras t'occuper du bouton ?

Ana n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Sawyer rétorqua :

-Non doc, toi, ta poule, Locke et Mike, personne à la trappe !

Ils le regardèrent effarer et le docteur Shephard s'approcha rapidement du blond.

-Tu oublies le compteur Sawyer !

Le « Sheriff » baissa les yeux puis releva la tête avec un rictus sur le visage et il assura d'un ton ferme :

-64min le doc, toi et ta clic, personne à la trappe et crois-moi que je le saurais si c'est le cas, c'est ou les armes, ou votre trappe !

Il passa sur le côté et sortit de la trappe souriant toujours.

Locke était assis sur la plage. Il était enfin libéré de la trappe, de son maudit bouton, il se sentait revivre. Eko s'assit à ses côtés et demanda :

-Tu retrouves enfin la paix intérieure.

-Une chose qui ne pouvait que me faire du bien.

-Tout homme peut perdre la foi un jour John.

Les deux hommes fixèrent l'océan sans rien dire.

-J'ai entendu que vous allez partir en guerre, dit-il subitement.

-Une guerre est un bien grand mot.

Locke tourna la tête vers lui et assura :

-J'ai confiance en Henry et en Sawyer, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent l'un comme l'autre, dis-lui qu'il a mon soutien en quoi que ce soit.

Le black hocha la tête, John se releva et s'en alla. Quand il revint à la trappe, il trouva Ana et Jack en pleine discussion autour de la table.

-On ne peut pas lui faire confiance Jack.

-Je sais mais il a pu lui parler, il sait quelque chose…et puis ce n'est qu'un compteur.

-Je ne sais pas si tout le monde pensera comme toi Jack.

-Penser quoi ?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir John. Jack baissa la tête et soupira.

-Sawyer veut bien nous donner des armes si dans 23min on se rend tous sur la plage ce qui voudrait dire qu'on laisse le compteur John.

-Oh !

Jack se leva, s'approcha de Locke et assura :

-John, je sais bien ce que tu vas dire mais je pense que…

-…Ok.

-Quoi !

-Laissons le compteur tourner.

Jack le regarda ahuri et se frotta la tête nerveusement.

-Tu es sur de toi.

Locke regarda la pièce et répondit confiant :

-Je pense qu'il est temps de voir ce qui pourrait se passer.

Il reporta son attention sur Jack et lui adressa un sourire.

Jin était entrain de pêcher quand Michael apparut devant lui.

-Alors man comment tu vas ?

Le Coréen lâcha son filet et s'avança vers lui.

-Michael ! Ok !

-Oui man tout est ok.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et déclara sans le quitter des yeux :

-On va aller chercher Walt, bientôt man.

-Walt ! « Michael mais on ne va pas repartir dans la jungle ENCORE ? »

-Calmes-toi man.

Le black s'éloigna avec Jin vers un groupe qui s'était formé sur la plage. Sawyer était entrain de traîner un sac d'armes vers sa tente quand Michael s'avança et tendit sa main, le blond le dévisagea et esquissa un sourire.

-Alors Mike toujours envie d'aller chercher ton gosse ?

-Et toi, toujours envie de te prendre une nouvelle balle ?

Sawyer se redressa avec le sourire et lui déposa un flingue dans les mains.

-A croire que j'aime le danger.

-A croire que nous aussi !

Il tourna la tête ainsi que les 2 autres rescapés pour voir Ana, Jack et John.

-Well, well, well, finalement le doc a voulu tenter le diable !

Jack s'avança rapidement, certains survivants s'écartèrent sur son chemin. Il regarda Kate qui s'avança suivi de Charlie et Claire mais elle baissa les yeux. Sayid déboula subitement à son tour avec Eko mais ils restèrent à une certaine distance.

-Donne-nous les armes Sawyer.

-Il ne manque pas quelqu'un ?

Ana s'approcha à son tour en croisant les bras.

-Tu comptes encore te payer notre tête ?

-J'aime me payer la tienne Rambina ça je le reconnais.

La latino lui lança un regard noir, Kate suivi l'échange sans dire un mot.

-Sawyer nous sommes là alors respecte ton deal.

-J'avais dit tout le monde et il manque John Cafe…

-Henry n'avait pas besoin de venir. Assura John.

Sawyer se mit à réfléchir et déclara d'un ton étonné :

-Bizarre, un homme ficelé dans une armurerie reste dans votre trappe et c'est tout à fait normal.

-A quoi tu joues cowboy !

-Je dis simplement Ana Lulu que c'est étrange.

Ana s'approcha et voulu lui envoyer un coup de poing en pleine figure mais il se saisit de son poing et affirma amuser :

-Attention Rambina, tu ne vas pas recommencer ton petit show…

Elle se recula et croisa les bras. Jack la regarda quelques instants et fixa le blond.

-Les armes James

-On dit stp Mr le Sheriff John !

Charlie esquissa un sourire, il adorait voir Locke se faire rabaisser.

Après quelques minutes interminables, il tendit une arme à chacun mais quand Ana voulu la sienne, il garda sa main sur l'arme et chuchota à son oreille :

-Crois pas que c'est ton ptit cul qui m'a fait changer d'avis !

Elle se recula avec son arme et assura froidement :

-Crois pas que t'as changé pour moi cowboy !

Elle chargea son arme et demanda à Jack :

-On part quand ?

-Hé minute la sauvageonne ! Je te signale que c'est pas Jack qui décide mais Nous alors déjà on va se rendre dans la trappe et sortir mon pote et ensuite on avisera.

Ana regarda Sayid et s'exclama :

-Je le laisse pas l'approcher, il a faillit le tuer !

-Ali ne tuera personne à part toi ptet vu que…

-…Stop Sawyer on en reparle pas ! Dit abruptement l'Irakien.

-Bon en route pour la trappe alors !

Il commença à s'avancer avec Jack et la « loop » (mini la loop), Sayid suivi, Charlie hésita mais finalement resta au côté de Claire qui lui adressa un bref sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Kate les regarda commencer à partir et finalement les rejoint. Jack regarda anxieux la trappe quand ils arrivèrent en vu de l'entrée, le docteur s'élança rapidement. Etrangement, lui qui n'avait jamais cru dans l'histoire du compteur avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'avança jusqu'au clavier et regarda. D'étrangle hiéroglyphes étaient apparus, elle brillait de plus en plus…un son assourdissant se fit entendre. Jack tourna la tête vers les autres qui l'avaient rejoint.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Le mystère de la trappe. Dit calmement John.

Le son se fit plus fort, ils durent se bouger les oreilles. Les symboles disparurent pour faire apparaître une série de flèches indiquant le sol, des messages apparurent sur l'ordinateur. Sayid s'avança et commença à les lire à voix basse :

-Curiosité est dangereuse, la mort sera votre punition.

Ils regardèrent effrayer, les flèches disparurent à leur tour, formant des trous où s'émana une fumée verte. Jack se tourna vers eux et cria :

-Courrez !

Chacun se mit à courir avec frayeur mais les murs se refermèrent subitement. Les lumières s'éteignirent et le gaz se répandit. Ils se mirent à tousser. Les corps tombèrent les uns à la suite des autres et la lumière se ralluma. Henry sortit de l'armurerie et les regarda tous au sol.

-Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un prisonnier James, jamais…


	9. Prisonniers

**Chapitre 9 : Prisonniers**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Kate eut mal à la tête, comme si tout son corps était ankylosé. Son regard se dirigea vers la pièce, elle était dans le noir et enfermée dans une pièce…

-Oh mon dieu…

Elle essaya de se relever mais se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée dos à quelqu'un. Kate soupira et chercha un moyen de sortir.

-Ca fait une heure que je cherche ne t'épuise pas les yeux !

La jeune femme tourna la tête et demanda :

-Ana ?

-Elle-même, apparemment où ils voulaient pas de femmes ou…les autres sont morts…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Alors pourquoi y a personne ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Ana rigola et déclara :

-C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas grand-chose à traîner avec Sawyer tout le temps.

Ana soupira et s'écria soudainement :

-Bon c'est finit de jouer j'aimerais bien bouger mon cul alors vous ouvrez !

Kate fronça les sourcils.

-Si c'est ça sa méthode…

-Ok... Bon j'ai un point d'appuie là, si tu pousses avec tes jambes j'arriverais ptet à faire tomber la chaise là.

-Et ça t'aidera en quoi ?

-Fais ce qu'on dit merde ! Elle m'énerve…

-Hé j'essais de comprendre !

-Garde ton cerveau pour ailleurs chérie !

Kate s'exécuta en maugréant et poussa de toutes ses forces. Ana arriva à se saisir du pied de la chaise et la fit tomber.

-Bon quand je te le dirais tu avanceras ok !

Kate hocha la tête et écouta Ana. Après un certain temps, elles arrivèrent face au pied de la chaise. Ana abattit son pied dessus et le bois se brisa. Elles approchèrent leurs mains et commencèrent à scier la corde.

Sawyer, Jack, Locke et Sayid avaient dans un long corridor mais le blond ne se demandait qu'une chose : où était Kate ?

A son réveil, il s'était vu ficeler à Jack, Locke et Sayid mais aucune trace d'Ana ou Kate…

Jack s'approcha d'eux et chuchota :

-Je ne sais pas où ils nous conduisent mais l'idéal serait de faire TOUS la même chose quand on aura l'occasion de pouvoir fuir.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas Kate. Cracha Sawyer entre ses dents.

Jack hocha la tête et assura :

-On n'abandonnera personne mais il faut s'enfuir d'ici.

Sayid allait dire quelque chose quand la porte coulissa. Un homme les jeta sans ménagement dans une pièce noire. Chacun chercha une source de lumière mais une voix qu'il connaissait bien s'éleva :

-La curiosité n'est pas fait pour les couards.

Sawyer esquissa un sourire, il commençait à comprendre. Des torches s'allumèrent tout autour d'eux et certains visages se distinguèrent. Des enfants se tenaient dans le fond les regardant comme des bêtes de foire, les femmes aussi et quand aux seuls hommes visibles, ils étaient armés de leurs propres armes…

Zeke s'approcha et des hommes arrivèrent derrière eux pour les détacher.

-Nous avons à parler tous ensemble.

Locke sourit et demanda :

-Où est Henry ?

-Il a été récompensé pour sa mission, c'est-à-dire ramener les curieux.

Zeke s'assit face à eux et leur proposa d'en faire de même, ils hésitèrent mais furent obliger quand on braqua des armes sur eux. Le « Other » arbora un sourire et assura gentiment :

-Parlementer ne veut pas dire tuer pour l'instant…

Jack échangea un regard avec Sayid puis Sawyer avant de reporter son attention sur Zeke.

-Jack tu n'as pas respecté notre accord, tu as voulu faire ta petite guerre mais heureusement que des plus malins que toi on décidait de te faire changer d'avis…

En disant ses mots, il regarda Sawyer qui s'exclama durement :

-Où sont-elles ?

-Un homme ne fonctionne pas normalement quand une femme est dans le coin, alors il est bon de les éloigner…

Les femmes se retirèrent par une porte et les enfants aussi. Sawyer remarqua une femme brune et murmura :

-Cindy.

-Exact James, mais ne te préoccupe pas d'elle pour le moment. Nous avons à parler, vous avez voulu vous jouer de nous alors il est temps pour nous de vous montrer que nous sommes sérieux. Ceci est notre île, on vous accorde à y vivre tant que vous ne voulez pas de nos histoires.

-Quand ça touche les personnes qui nous sont chères vos histoires sont les autres ! Vociféra froidement Sayid en se redressant.

Un homme braqua une arme sur sa tempe, il serra les poings.

-Shannon n'aurait pas du mourir mais Ana Lucia paiera en heure.

Jack le foudroya du regard, Ana comptait beaucoup pour lui, même s'il n'en était pas amoureux, il ne voulait pas la voir disparaître.

-Et tu veux quoi Zeke qu'on se prosterne ? Qu'on fasse vos ptites bonnes ? L'interrogea Le blond agacé.

-Il souhaite qu'on laisse l'île décider de notre sort.

Zeke esquissa un sourire.

-Judicieuse remarque John mais il manque quelque chose, vous méritez une leçon, vous allez rentrer chez vous oh oui mais avec des pertes !

Il se releva d'un bond et ordonna qu'on ouvre la porte. Kate et Ana arrivèrent, Sawyer et Jack se relevèrent d'un bond mais des gardes les foncèrent à se rasseoir. Kate croisa le regard de Sawyer, le voir en vie la réconforta même si la situation était délicate. Zeke s'approcha des deux femmes, se mit derrière elles et posa un bras sur chaque épaule.

-Voilà tout le monde au complet !

-Son of a bitch, qu'est-ce que tu veux Zeke !

-Vous faire une proposition. Voilà 2 mois que vous êtes sur notre île, vous y croyant comme chez vous et ayant même abandonné l'idée d'être secouru mais si je vous donnais la possibilité de retourner chez vous ce soir que feriez vous ?

Jack se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Rentrer chez lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? John fut le premier à répondre :

-Je resterais !

-Jack ?

Le docteur hésita et dit en baissant la tête.

-Je resterais…

-Sayid ?

L'Irakien ne pensa qu'à une chose, Shannon, il ne quitterait pas le corps de la femme qu'il aimait.

-Je resterais…

-James ?

Sawyer regarda Kate droit dans les yeux, rester ici pour toujours ou avoir une chance de rentrer et se venger…

-Je dois faire payer Hibbs…et je dois retrouver Sawyer…

Il soupira, Kate baissa les yeux et comprit. Un passé qui nous pourchasse…Encore et toujours…

-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue James ?

-Je te la ferais bouffer connard oui…

Sawyer releva la tête et demanda :

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à nous faire douter de nous Zeke ? Partir, super oui, mais tu es sur qu'on rentrera entier ou pas dans un cercueil ?

-Peut-être que tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander…

Il jeta subitement Kate et Ana. Sawyer se saisit de Kate et Jack et Sayid réceptionnèrent Ana.

La porte arrière s'ouvrit et une silhouette s'avança, vers eux et apparut le sourire aux lèvres. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver une telle personne devant eux…

-Surprise ! Et oui, vous êtes bien chez moi !


	10. L'heure des choix

**Chapitre 10 : l'heure des choix**

Charlie attendait toujours sur la plage, il était de plus en plus anxieux.

-3h qu'ils sont partis, tu crois qu'ils nous auraient piégés ? Qu'ils ne voulaient pas de nous ?

Eko continua de travailler à son Eglise mais lui répondit quand même :

-Je pense qu'ils vont bientôt arriver.

Charlie concéda mais poussa un soupir. Claire arriva à leur rencontre, elle était affolée.

-Libby a disparue et Michael aussi !

L'atmosphère était pesante dans l'antre des autres, les survivants regardaient stupéfait l'être qui se trouver face à eux.

-Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Demanda « Him »

Zeke esquissa un sourire et affirma sur :

-La curiosité mélangeait à la surprise les a rendu muet.

Him se retourna brusquement vers Zeke et le fouetta au visage.

-QUI T'AS PERMIS DE PARLER EN MON NOM !

Zeke s'abaissa subitement, s'excusant de son impolitesse et se retira par la porte arrière. Him reporta son attention sur les lostiens et demanda :

-Aurais-je l'occasion d'entendre votre voix ou devrais-je vous obliger à parler ?

Des bruits se firent entendre, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Libby pénétrait avec un pistolet qu'elle braqua sur eux.

-Apparement rien ne les touche tu devrais le savoir, ils tuent sans le moindre remords, Ethan, Goodwin et Hurley !

-Des bonnes personnes n'existent pas toujours en ce monde Libby.

Jack s'avança brusquement et demanda estomaquer :

-Pourquoi !

La blonde s'avança et pointa son arme juste entre ses deux yeux.

-Parce que les jeux sont faits et vous n'avez pas su respecter les règles.

Libby chargea son arme et regarda le docteur droit dans les yeux.

Charlie, Eko et Jin s'avançaient rapidement en direction de la trappe. Ils pénètrent presque en courant dans le lieu mais à leur stupéfaction, ils ne trouvèrent que Michael entrain d'entrer le code. Le black se tourna vers eux et les dévisagea voyant leur air affolé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Libby a disparue tu l'aurais vu ? Demanda Charlie en courant vers lui.

Michael se releva en leur tournant toujours le dos et il dit faiblement :

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut !

-Hein !

Une porte de la trappe se referma subitement derrière Jin et Eko. Charlie fit volte face une chose qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais du…Michael tira une balle, le corps du rockeur tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le black lâcha l'arme au sol, s'approcha du corps agonisant du blond et déclara froidement :

-Tu n'étais pas une bonne personne.

Michael s'approcha de l'ordinateur et tapa quelque chose rapidement, une porte s'ouvrit dans le fond de la trappe, il partit par là bas laissant le corps de Charlie gisant. Le passage se referma et la porte s'ouvrit, Eko et Jin s'approchaient du corps du petit blond qui était entrain de mourir.

-Charlie ! « Il va mourir ? »

Eko ne répondit pas et souleva le corps.

Une porte s'ouvrit et on jeta sans ménagement les prisonniers dedans. Kate se redressa la première et se tourna vers les autres et demanda inquiète :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ?

-Pas boire le thé Freckles !

Jack et Ana semblaient pensifs sans rien dire. Sayid échangea un regard avec Sawyer et Kate et Sawyer soupira et essaya tant bien que mal défaire ses liens mais en vain. L'Irakien rigola et déclara :

-Tu n'arriveras à rien, ils sont très solide pas même une femme ne pourrait les retirer !

-Je t'ai demandé ton avis Ali ?

Sayid répondit par la négative de la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme s'approcha puis lança :

-Toi viens !

Locke se releva et s'avança vers lui, il l'empoigna puis réitéra sa demande avec Sayid, Ana et Sawyer. Jack releva la tête et demanda surpris :

-Et moi pourquoi il ne veut pas me voir ?

L'homme ne répondit pas et referma la porte brusquement. Le docteur se releva et couru vers la porte, il tapa du pied sur celle-ci et cria :

-POURQUOI IL NE VEUT PAS ME VOIR !

Jack s'effondra contre la porte et se mit à pleurer, Kate se releva à son tour et s'assit à ses côtés mais ne savait pas quoi dire pour apaiser sa peine.

-Je suis désolée.

Il releva la tête et la regarda puis elle ajouta :

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal Jack et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va arriver alors je préfère te le dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Jack ne répondit pas et détourna la tête. Il resta pensif de longues minutes puis avoua :

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, on ne peut pas décider pour son cœur.

Kate esquissa un faible sourire et baissa les yeux.

-Malheureusement quand ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque, on ne peut rien faire non plus…

Locke et Ana attendait assis à l'entrée d'une tente se demandant, pourquoi Sawyer et Sayid étaient les seuls à l'intérieur.

-Ils attendent quoi de nous à la fin et pourquoi c'est le cowboy et Sayid qui parlent avec LUI ?

-Parce que c'est ce qui doit se passer.

Ana leva les yeux au ciel.

Libby s'approcha et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Ne résiste pas Ana, tu n'es pas en mesure de décider quoique ce soit.

La latino la foudroya du regard.

-Tu t'es bien joué de moi ! Tu étais une autre depuis le début.

Libby ouvrit grands les yeux et fit non de la tête.

-Je ne veux simplement que venger la mort d'Hugo.

Elle se releva et entra à son tour dans la tente. Sayid et Sawyer se retournèrent et elle hocha la tête avec le sourire. Sawyer regarda à nouveau HIM et demanda :

-Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi exactement ?

-Vous avez déjà fait tout ce que je désirais, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous désirez !

Sayid hocha la tête et commença à partir mais Sawyer demanda :

-Et Kate ?

Libby le regarda étonner et demanda :

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle mérite sa liberté James ?

Il fronça les sourcils et lui retourna la question. Elle esquissa un sourire et Him ajouta :

-Si tu veux sa liberté, il faudra la gagner.

-Quoi ! Attend c'était pas prévu tout ça son of a bitch !

-Tu n'avais pas à l'amener.

-Damn it ! Tu crois que j'ai décidé qu'elle vienne ! Elle est entêtée !

Him rigola et ajouta :

-Tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous, tu sais que tu es le bienvenu.

Il tourna la tête vers Sayid qui acquiesça et sortit, Libby en fit autant et Sawyer s'assit face à Him.

-Peux-tu me faire une faveur ?

-Tu es comme un fils pour moi, demande-moi ce que tu veux.

Il le regarda longuement sans rien dire et lui fit part de sa requête.

Eko déposa le corps de Charlie sur la plage, Sun se précipita vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Eko baissa les yeux et répondit faiblement :

-Nous avons fait une erreur.

-Est-ce qu'il va…est-ce qu'il va mourir ?

-Sans soin je doute qu'il survive.

Sun baissa les yeux. Charlie ouvrit grand les yeux et chuchota faiblement :

-Michael…

Eko hocha la tête et Sun les regarda à tour de rôle horrifié.

-Michael ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Le prêtre fit non de la tête et avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, des cris se fit entendre près des campements. Un cri connu de tous. Charlie s'affola.

-Claire !

Eko et Jin partirent en courant laissant Sun au chevet de Charlie. Elle lui sourit et affirma :

-Ca va aller.

-Je suis désolé.

-Quoi !

Il lui planta subitement une aiguille dans le bras, la prit sur son dos et regarda la plage puis sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le lança en direction des campements. Le feu prit naissance, il baissa les yeux honteux puis partit en courant.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ana et Locke rentrèrent à nouveau, Kate et Jack les regardèrent puis la jeune femme demanda surprise :

-Où sont Sawyer et Sayid ?

-Le cowboy est toujours avec LUI !

Jack releva la tête surprit mais ne dit mot. Ana échangea un regard avec lui puis détourna la tête et poussa un soupir. La porte se rouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter.

-Toi la brunette !

Kate se releva et le suivit puis la porte se referma, il lui détacha subitement ses liens et lui fit signe de sortir en suivant le long corridor. La jeune femme avança et arrivé au bout, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'approcha de Sawyer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il sourit et sortit, Kate sur ses talons.

-Sawyer tu pourrais me répondre !

-Je vais partir Freckles.

Kate le regarda estomaquer, elle s'approcha et se plaça devant lui.

-Comment ça tu pars ?

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard, il esquissa un demi sourire et répondit :

-Je pars d'ici, je rentre chez moi !

Elle rigola nerveusement et demanda stupéfaite :

-Tu crois pas que tu rêves, on est prisonnier, tu vas escalader les murs et partir à la nage ?

-Non Sweetheart, je ne suis pas prisonnier.

-Quoi !

-J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit et maintenant…

Il sortit une arme qu'il chargea sous ses yeux.

-Maintenant je vais pouvoir faire ce que j'attends depuis toujours.

Kate resta bouche bée, elle venait de comprendre ce qui c'était réellement passé.

Charlie déposa le corps de Sun dans la trappe, il tapa sur un mur qui s'ouvrit et Michael se saisit du corps, Charlie demanda :

-Il est là bas ?

-Ils sont là bas.

Il hocha la tête et le suivit.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils te disent la vérité qu'ils savent qui il est ? Ou tu veux fuir ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi tu nous as vendu Sawyer, pour Lui ?

-Précisément OUI !

Kate le fixa durement puis ne se retint pas et lui envoya une baffe. Elle voulut réitérer cela mais il lui attrapa le bras et la colla à lui, son visage se rapprocha du sien et il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, s'y perdant complètement puis il assura d'un ton dur :

-Il n'y a qu'une chose qui compte pour moi sur cette terre, tuer ce salopard, le reste n'a pas d'importance !

-Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir.

-Et tu voudrais que je te dise quoi alors ?

-La vérité. Murmura t-elle doucement sans le quitter des yeux.

-La vérité…

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, Sawyer perdit contenance, le regard de Kate le troublait plus qu'il ne devrait en cet instant précis, il poussa un long soupir. Kate scrutait toujours ses yeux cherchant à y déceler la moindre faille et elle en trouva plus d'une mais son interprétation était beaucoup plus dure à cerner.

-Que me cache t-il ?

-La vérité c'est que j'ai besoin de partir loin de tout.de toi surtout…

-Et tu crois vraiment que tu vas le trouver ?

Il esquissa un faible sourire et assura :

-Je me suis fait peut-être berner mais il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière Freckles.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer son destin.

-Les paroles ne sont pas toujours suffisantes.

Kate sourit et demanda :

-Il te faut un coup de pied au cul pour te faire changer d'avis ?

-Ne me tente pas !

Ils rigolèrent quelques instants puis il la relâcha brusquement et prit son sac au sol. Il le mit sur son dos et elle demanda subitement :

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça à moi, pour que je te déteste ?

-Apparemment j'ai raté mon coup !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et le fixa longuement.

-Où il se trouve ?

-A L.A.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils comptent faire de nous ?

-Pas la moindre idée et désolé mais je m'en contrefous !

-Qui part avec toi ?

-Mes associés dans ce petit tour !

-Tu n'as vraiment pas une place pour moi ?

Il la regarda longuement surpris par une telle demande.

-Kate rien ne se fait gratuitement tu sais.

-Que dois-je faire ?

Il allait lui répondre quand Zeke apparut.

-Le temps s'est écoulé les tourtereaux ! On attend plus que toi James.

Il concéda et fixa longuement Kate. La jeune femme s'avança vers Zeke et demanda rapidement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour pouvoir partir ?

Zeke sourit et demanda :

-Est-ce la curiosité qui t'attire Kate ?

-Je répète ma question, que dois-je faire pour partir ?

Zeke se mit à réfléchir et grimaça.

-Non tu ne voudras pas, oublie !

-Dites-moi toujours.

Zeke la regarda sérieusement et répondit :

-Ramène-nous Aaron.

-Quoi !

-Tu as 4jours, ramène-nous le bébé quitte à tuer sa mère !

-Mais vous êtes malades Claire est mon amie et je…

-…A deal is a deal Freckles.

Elle les regarda à tour de rôle ne sachant quoi faire.

La cellule était silencieuse, tout le monde semblait dormir mais pas John comme s'il s'en doutait, la porte s'ouvrit. Il se leva et sortit pour se trouver nez à nez avec Charlie.

-Bonsoir John.

-Bonsoir Charlie je suppose que tu veux parler avec moi.

Le blond esquissa un sourire et affirma amuser :

-Parler n'est pas vraiment le terme.

Il sortit une arme et dit froidement :

-Désolé mais c'est toi ou moi !

John sourit.

-Alors fait ce que tu crois le plus juste !

Le British regarda son arme, sa main se mit à trembler mais il se reprit, il appuya sur la gâchette et le coup partit. Un corps tomba au sol mort


	11. Seconde chance

**Chapitre 11 : Seconde chance**

Kate continuait à fixer Zeke et Sawyer. Partir, partir et repartir dans un monde qui ne cherchait qu'une chose, la rendre prisonnière. Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

-Ne suis-je pas actuellement prisonnière ?

-Alors petite que comptes-tu faire ?

Kate soupira et planta son regard sur Zeke, elle allait dire quelque chose quand un coup de feu retentit dans le couloir. Ils partirent en courant en direction du coup et Kate ne put se retenir de porter une main à ses lèvres en découvrant le corps gisant mort sur le sol. Charlie s'approcha en rangeant son arme dans son dos et dit d'un ton neutre :

-Il a tenté de me tuer.

Zeke acquiesça et se pencha sur le corps et fronça les sourcils.

-Où est John ?

-Locke a filé comme un cabri, j'ai essayé de le rattraper mais ton copain a voulu me tuer fallait bien que je me défende !

Zeke se releva et se tourna vers Sawyer.

-C'est la dernière erreur que j'accorde à tes associés, IL ne sera pas content d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé…

-Damn it comme si je peux surveiller tout le monde !

-Hé je suis là je vous rappelle et j'ai pas besoin de nounou. S'exclama Charlie.

Sawyer se tourna vers lui et lança avec le sourire :

-Babynappers a besoin qu'on lui change sa couche ?

-Oh ferme la !

Zeke ramassa le corps de son ami et se tourna vers Kate.

-4jours Kate.

Il partit les laissant tous les 3. la jeune femme baissa les yeux et Charlie remarqua son changement.

-Kate qu'est-ce qui se passe !

-Te mêles pas de ça la rockstar.

Charlie le foudroya du regard et s'approcha de la brune.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle ne dit mot et s'écarta.

-Bloody hell c'est quoi votre problème vous avez pas confiance en moi ?

Elle échangea un regard avec Sawyer, elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle devait faire, elle lui en voulait car elle n'avait pas envie de faire du mal à Claire. Le blond détourna le regard puis s'éloigna subitement. Elle ne fit rien pour le retenir cette fois mais assura :

-Bon voyage Sawyer !

Il ne se retourna pas et reprit sa route vers la tente qui lui était attribué. Charlie hésita puis s'avança vers la jeune femme et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Kate ils ne sont pas si mauvais, et puis tu pourrais vraiment changer de vie grâce à eux.

Elle releva la tête et demanda froidement :

-Qu'as-tu fait pour partir Charlie ? Qui as-tu manipulé ?

Le british fut décontenancé et baissa la tête.

Sawyer s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains, il était entrain de douter, douter de ce qu'il devait faire vraiment ? Voulait-il vraiment les laisser là, les abandonner pour son profit personnel ? La porte s'ouvrit et Davis entra.

-Tu ne devrais pas douter de tes choix James.

-Et pourquoi donc tu me dis ça John Café c'est pas toi qui disait qu'on est responsable de ses actes !

Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Davis.

-Peut-être que tu te sens responsable mais chacun est maître de son destin, tu peux partir tu le sais IL te l'a dit ou rester, tu pourrais avoir une nouvelle vie ici.

-Une nouvelle vie, laisse moi rire !

Davis referma la porte et s'assit face à lui et lui tendit une lettre.

-Je pense que ceci pourra te faire changer d'avis.

Sawyer regarda la lettre et la prit d'un mouvement hésitant, il déplia la lettre et commença sa lecture avec attention. Son visage se décomposa, horreur, colère, peine purent se lire dans son regard. Cette lettre était entrain de changer complètement sa vie. Davis eut un rictus de vainqueur et sortit.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seul que le blond s'effondra sur son lit serrant la lettre dans son poing.

Jack se réveilla dans le cachot, il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi cette chose se produisait-elle ? Il se prie la tête entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Ana se releva et s'approcha de lui, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et avoua faiblement :

-Il t'aime Jack, il t'aime je peux te l'assurer.

Le médecin redressa la tête et regarda la Latino.

-Pourquoi est-il comme cela Ana ? Pourquoi ne me dit-il rien ?

-Laisse-lui le temps Jack, laisse-lui le temps.

Il concéda même si au fond de lui, il doutait de ce qu'il déciderait…

-N'oublie jamais que l'amour ne s'exprime pas toujours avec des mots Jack mais avec des attentions.

Elle lui sourit puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il la repoussa doucement et demanda surpris :

-Ana qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent faire de nous Jack, et encore moins si on va survivre, les mots ne servent pas toujours à exprimer ce qu'on ressent dans une telle situation, laisses-toi aller un bref instant Jack, acceptes de partager ce moment avec moi, cela apaisera ton cœur qui saigne en silence depuis quelques heures déjà.

Le docteur fixa longuement la brunette puis concéda et posa sa tête sur son épaule et pleura. Ana passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui caressa les cheveux essayant d'apaiser son chagrin.

Charlie laissa Kate peu après et se rendit vers sa tente, il ouvrit la porte et trouva un présent des plus inattendues sur son lit. Il s'approcha et fixa longuement la photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains, une larme coula sur sa joue et il affirma d'un ton déterminé :

-Je te promets qu'on se reverra bientôt Liam, tu seras fière de moi.

Kate ne savait pas où aller, elle marcha le long de la plage et s'assit sur le sable, laissant le vent courir dans ses cheveux. Les choses se précipitaient, certains voulaient crier vengeance et d'autres voulaient simplement la paix de l'âme. Mais elle, que désirait-elle vraiment ? Son regard se tourna vers la tente où était entré Sawyer peu de temps auparavant, 1h, 2h, le temps avait filé si lentement…La vie était une chose éphémère, il fallait profiter de chaque instant de la vie, ne jamais regarder à arrière, toujours avancer…

-Avancer mais dans quelle direction ?

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mal à Claire et encore moins à son bébé, il ne lui restait qu'une alternative, une seule et unique alternative.

Sawyer était toujours assis sur son lit à relire sans cesse cette lettre. Mots maudits, infamie qui lui brûler la gorge, lui piquer les yeux à chaque seconde ! Un long Con, un long Con qu'il n'avait JAMAIS vu venir…Il s'en voulait, il se haïssait d'avantage autant qu'il pouvait haïr l'auteur de ses monstruosités…

Le blond était tellement anéantit et perturbé qu'il ne remarqua pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que la porte se referma ni même que Kate s'accroupit face à lui. Il ne sortit de sa transe que lorsqu'elle posa une main sur la sienne. Sawyer releva les yeux vers elle. Kate savait exactement ce qu'elle comptait lui dire, les mots à employer mais son regard si troublé, lui fit perdre toute notion de son discours.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il ne répondit rien et serra d'avantage la lettre dans son poing. Kate détourna les yeux vers ce bout de papier qu'il tenait si précieusement dans ses mains. Elle eut du mal à lui faire ouvrir son poing mais finalement réussit et se saisit du bout de papier et commença sa lecture.

_**Cher Saw, **_

**_Tu te demanderas sans doute pourquoi tu lis ces lignes, pourquoi cet instant et surtout pourquoi sur cette île…Il y a une réponse pourtant, simple et directe : everything happens for a reason…_**

_**Te souviens-tu de ce « long con » ? Tu as dit tu es le « long con » Cass seulement…tu as été le « long con » Sawyer ou devrais-je dire James Ford. Gordy, moi et mon soi-disant ex mari n'étions là que pour se jouer de toi. Hélas, le jeu a pris un tour bien plus déroutant que nous l'espérions. Depuis l'âge de 8ans, tu recherches le meurtrier de tes parents, depuis l'âge de 19ans, tu as pris son nom mais depuis bien longtemps, « IL » le sait…**_

_**Comment me demanderas-tu ? Simplement parce que tout est lié et tu fais partie intégrante de cette machination, ce jeu ou destin appelle cela comme tu le désires, le fait est là, tu n'es que le pion sur un échiquier, un échiquier qui manipule ses pions à bon comme à mauvais escient. Mon nom était bien Cassidy mais pour le reste, la vérité est tout autre. Mariage faussé, argent aussi sale que ce que tu comptais en faire. Hé oui James, on sait jouer de toi, « IL » s'est joué de toi parce qu' « IL » avait envie de te donner une leçon, « IL » voulait que ce soit une « proie » facile à manipuler mais aussi manupilatrice que « Sawyer » tout simplement parce qu'elle a suivit les traces de son cher père. Tu lis bien, James, je m'appelle Cassidy Sawyer enfin comme tu le sais si bien, c'est un nom d'empreint. Cependant, je me suis laissée prendre à mon propre piège, la seule chose qui a été vraie ce sont mes sentiments pour toi, je n'étais pas censé ressentir quelque chose pour toi, voilà pourquoi j'ai pris mon temps pour le « long con » ou « big con », j'ai encore du mal avec le bon terme parce que je savais qu'au final, je devais te quitter… J'aime mon père James, j'ai toujours su ce qu'il était et j'ai l'ai accepté avec ses défauts comme ses qualités. Peut-être t'ai-je aimé car tu es devenu lui ou non ? Je ne le saurais jamais et je préfère ne pas le savoir, comme tu l'as dit toi-même cela a été les 6 mois les plus beaux de ma vie. Mais les sentiments sont fait pour disparaître surtout quand on sait où devait se trouver ton avenir, ta véritable place : « ICI ». Ta vie n'est pas de pourchasser un « fantôme », car « IL » ne le veut pas, « IL » veut que ta vie change, cette île est là pour cela, redeviens James Ford car cette île est ta seconde chance, que tu la quittes ou non tu ne le trouveras jamais car « IL » ne le désire pas.**_

_**Everything happens for a reason James Ford, everything happens for a reason…**_

_**Ton 1er amour **_

_**Cassidy **_

Kate releva les yeux et croisa son regard quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui arrache la lettre des mains. Il se releva et s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Kate hésita puis se releva à son tour et arriva derrière lui.

-Tu l'as aimé ?

-Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais Freckles.

-Elle, elle t'a aimé !

Il rigola et ajouta d'un ton las :

-Foutaises !

-Sawyer tu…

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle et cria d'un air furieux :

-Quoi je me suis trompé, les femmes peuvent être honnêtes ? Ce ne sont que des manipulatrices et tout ce qu'elles veulent c'est ou se faire sauter ou se foutre de toi !

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, arrête de te faire du mal.

-Oh je ne pense pas ce que je dis ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu es venu toi ? Pour me dire que tu étais d'accord ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Kate, tu venais pour me faire changer d'avis, pour me manipuler car tu sais que tu le peux…

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Il disait vrai, elle venait pour le manipuler à sa façon, elle ne pouvait le nier.

-Je savais bien que tu faisais ça uniquement dans ce but…dit-il entre les dents.

Kate releva la tête subitement.

-Quoi !

-Je dis que tu mens depuis le début sur ce que tu ressens pour moi ma belle, en fait tout ce qui compte c'est que tu tiennes un homme par la braguette !

-Quoi !

-Oh arrêtes Kate, je ne suis pas dupe, le seul mec qui compte pour toi c'est le doc, la donne à juste changer parce qu'il a buté Hurley ça serait que ça tu serais encore sa petite amie adorée !

Elle ne dit rien car en fait elle ne savait quoi dire, il était vrai qu'elle avait à peine commencé une romance avec Jack et qu'un drame avait tout changé…Mais elle savait aussi qu'à cette époque, une incertitude la tenaillait sur ses sentiments. Elle se tut de longues minutes puis demanda faiblement :

-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment partir ?

-Partir ou rester n'a plus d'importance pour moi.

La jeune femme se rapprocha et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

-Ca a de l'importance pour moi Sawyer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu mens comme ça ?

-J'ai mentit bon nombre de fois dans ma vie, je le reconnais mais je ne te mentirais pas sur une chose comme celle la Sawyer, si tu pars, je pars, si tu restes, je reste, je n'ai pas envie que tu gâches ta vie pour un souvenir, pour un vieux démon qui te hante et je n'ai pas non plus envie de te mentir sur ce que je suis vraiment, ce que j'ai fait les horreurs qui ont habitués mon cœur et qui m'ont fait devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai aimé un homme un jour, un homme à qui j'aurais tout donné et par ma faute, il est mort, je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable de ta mort car je sais que si je te laisse agir à ta guise, tu fonceras tête baissé, je ne le fais pas pour te manipuler, c'est de l'égoïsme. J'ai envie d'être égoïste pour nous deux, ne laisse pas la haine t'envahir, ouvre-moi ton cœur.

Sawyer la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, il la connaissait assez pour lire dans son regard, découvrir une once de vérité et bien d'autres choses encore. Le blond la fixa longuement puis l'interrogea du regard. Parfois les mots ne servaient pas, un regard, un simple regard pouvait répondre à la plus infime des questions. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un petit garçon, ce petit gars qui était choyé, qui aimait et qui comptait sur un autre être que lui-même.

-Cette île est ta seconde chance…avait-elle raison ?

Le blond continua de regarder la brune. Kate était peut-être cette seconde chance et en même temps, il prenait un risque à mettre son âme à découvert, mais il l'avait déjà fait une fois avec elle. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce moment là ? Seulement les choses avaient changées, tellement de choses, il poussa un soupir avant d'ajouter :

-Il est tard Kate, tu devrais dormir un peu.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'elle espérait mais il ne la repoussait pas totalement, elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Seulement j'ai pas de lit tu sais et je doute qu'on me rouvre la cellule…

-Ben t'as qu'à dormir ici y a de la place pour deux Freckles !

Elle sourit et demanda amuser :

-Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ?

-La seule idée que j'aurais en tête c'est comment je vais faire pour dormir nu

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lança en se reculant.

-Vil pervers !

-Oh ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu me vois nu.

-Sawyer ?

-Oui ?

Elle lui balança le coussin sur la tête.

-Ferme-la ou dort parterre !

Il rigola puis lui renvoya le coussin qu'elle attrapa et assura :

-Tu sais ce qu'il dit Sawyer Freckles ? Que TU vas dormir parterre si tu me cherches !

-Tu es insupportable.

-Je sais un vrai gosse, punies-moi maîtresse ! Lança t-il avec un grand sourire.

Kate lui envoya le coussin sur la tête.

-Rêve Sawyer, rêve !

-Excellente idée, dedans t'es plus docile !

Il s'allongea en mettant le coussin sous sa tête, Kate en fit autant mais tourna la tête vers lui. A force de se sentir observer, il tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle esquissa un sourire et s'endormit. Il ne savait combien de temps il l'avait regardé cette nuit mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est que les choses changeaient et que sa décision aurait des conséquences irréversibles…


	12. Une nouvelle aventure commence

**Chapitre 12 : Une nouvelle aventure commence**

Le matin se levait sur le campement des autres, Sayid sortit de sa tente et se dirigea vers la plage, il n'avait plus les idées très claires. A quelques mètres de là se trouvait la personne qui était l'auteur du meurtre de la femme qu'il aimait. Son cœur criait vengeance, vengeance et haine. Une haine palpable le tenaillait, mais il savait aussi qu'il était rendu au point de non retour, il attendrait patiemment que les choses se fassent.

-Je te promets Sha, bientôt tu seras vengé…

L'irakien s'arrêta de marcher et fixa l'horizon.

-Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas dans la vie.

Sayid fit volte face pour se trouver nez à nez avec une jeune fille brune.

-Il y a une chose que j'apprécie ici le matin, c'est le calme.

L'homme concéda et tendit sa main.

-Sayid.

-Alex.

L'ex soldat la fixa estomaquer.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Vous êtes né sur cette île ?

-Oui.

-Où sont vos parents ?

Alex baissa les yeux et lâcha sa main.

-Mes parents…on m'a dit que ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance et mon père est mort de chagrin…

Sayid se tut, finalement une chose pourrait attendre. Il devait au plus vite parler à Danielle…

-Si je vous disais que vous vous trompez vous me croyiez ?

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête.

-Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'il semble mais c'est ma famille…

-Aimeriez-vous connaître votre vraie famille ?

Alex allait répondre quand Davis s'avança vers eux, elle lui jeta un regard et partit précipitamment.

-Bonjour Sayid, belle journée ?

L'Irakien le dévisagea et acquiesça. Davis s'approcha plus près et chuchota durement :

-Ne t'avise plus de retourner Alex contre nous, nous avons un pacte mais les pactes peuvent vite se briser…dans ton intérêt je te conseille de ne rien faire…

-Aurais-tu peur qu'elle comprenne que vous la manipuler ?

-Tu connais la torture certes mais pas ce que nous sommes capable de faire, vous avez signés un accord avec nous, respectez-le, sinon vous en ferez payer les frais à de pauvres innocents…Voudrais-tu avoir une autre mort sur la conscience ?

Davis sourit puis s'éloigna, Sayid serra les poings mais ne bougea pas.

Kate ouvrit les yeux et trouva le lit vide, elle s'étira et regarda autour d'elle. Sawyer n'était plus là, elle se demandait bien où il pouvait être et ce qu'il allait décidé. La jeune femme se releva et ramassa la lettre qui était au sol. Cette lettre aussi bouleversante soit-elle allait peut-être lui ouvrir les yeux. Seulement, il fallait savoir si tout n'était pas trop tard, il avait fait un choix, un pacte et Kate savait qu'il serait ardu de changer les choses sans risques.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et se rassit sur le lit attendant de savoir ce que Sawyer avait décidé, elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à quoique ce soit, la décision lui appartenait.

-J'espère qu'il agira au mieux…

Le dit Sawyer était actuellement dans une autre tente entrain de discuter à une autre personne.

-Davis m'a dit qu'il t'a donné la lettre.

Il hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là James, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de te voir partir, de grandes choses t'attendent ici et puis Jack aura besoin de toi.

-Le doc ? Attend je fais pas dans la nounou moi !

Him esquissa un sourire.

-Tu sais bien qu'il ne comprendra pas tout ce que j'ai fait et qu'il cherchera une raison à toute chose alors tu devras lui faire comprendre certaine chose.

-Certaine chose comme ?

-Acceptes-tu ma proposition ?

-Acceptes-tu MA proposition ?

Him rigola légèrement et assura avant de boire une gorgée :

-Elle est libre, elle ne fera pas partie de mon projet.

Sawyer arbora un sourire plein de soulagement.

-Seulement si tu guides Jack.

-Damn it !

-A deal is a deal James alors?

Il fronça les sourcils et concéda.

-Par quoi je vais devoir commencer ?

Him agrandit son sourire et lui expliqua ce qu'il comptait faire.

Sun ouvrit les yeux lentement, elle se trouvait dans une pièce au mur tout blanc, la jeune femme voulu se relever mais elle se sentit ankyloser. Elle porta une main à son front et se mit à parler dans sa langue maternelle. Une jeune femme rousse s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

-Buvez ça vous vous sentirez mieux.

La coréenne but le verre d'une traite et fixa l'inconnue devant elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je me nomme Larissa, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance Sun.

-Quoi !

Larissa baissa les yeux et se sentit vraiment mal.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ? Où est Jin ?

-Vous ne savez pas ? Demanda la rousse en la regardant longuement.

-Savoir quoi !

-Il y a une contamination sur l'île, de nombreux morts, vous êtes une des seules survivantes, c'est un membre de la Dharma qui vous a trouvé par chance et juste à temps.

Sun se sentit plus que désemparée.

-Jin, Jin n'est pas mort je le sentirais il n'a pas pu, il…

« Jin, où est mon mari ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? »

-Calmez-vous madame, calmez-vous…

Sun continua de quémander en Coréen ce qu'il advenait de Jin. Un homme entra et lui saisit le bras et lui planta une aiguille dans le bras, la jeune femme tomba mollement sur le lit. La rousse et l'autre personne sortirent et refermèrent la porte.

-Il sera bientôt possible de le prendre ?

-Si on lui injecte suffisamment de ce remède, elle croira d'elle-même qu'elle a perdue le bébé. Répondit Larissa.

Il acquiesça et retira son masque.

-Avons-nous une candidate pour le porter ?

-Je pense que oui.

Larissa arbora un sourire et partit de la pièce suivit par l'homme.

Jack se réveilla doucement, sa tête reposait toujours sur l'épaule d'Ana. La latino lui adressa un sourire.

-Salut le grand dormeur.

Jack se redressa et lui adressa un faible sourire.

-Je suis désolé pour…

-…M'avoir engourdi mon épaule toute la nuit ?

Il fit oui de la tête, elle sourit et déclara :

-J'ai connu pire et puis, tu sens bon donc c'était supportable.

-Je sens bon ?

Il rigola.

-Ana, on n'a pas de parfum, ni d'eau de Cologne sur l'île.

-J'aime ton odeur alors, pourquoi je me justifierais !

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda la porte.

-Locke, Sayid et le cowboy ne sont toujours pas réapparut…

-Kate non plus…

-Probablement qu'ils sont entrain d'être questionné…ou torturé, ou tué…

-IL cherche un prétexte sûrement…

-Jack tu ne vas pas recommencer !

Le brun leva les yeux vers elle et vociféra avec hargne :

-C'est mon père Ana, MON PERE et je l'ai cru mort durant tout ce temps !

L'ex flic ne dit mot, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que désirait Tom ou Christian cela revenait au même pour elle…

Jack se releva d'un bond et envoya son pied dans la porte.

-JE VEUX LE VOIR VOUS ENTENDEZ DITES LUI QUE SON FILS VEUT LE VOIR ET MAINTENANT !

Ana se releva d'un bond et l'appela mais il réitéra son doc avec plus de colère. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Zeke. Jack le fixa durement et demanda entre les dents :

-Où est-il ?

-La curiosité ne réussit pas toujours aux hommes Jack.

Il ricana et fonça la tête la première sur son ventre et le poussa puis se redressa et cracha :

-OU EST MON PERE ?

Un garde arriva et pointa une arme sur lui. Zeke se redressa et s'approcha.

-Laisse-le Jim, allez Jack suis-moi.

Il se tourna vers Ana qui acquiesça. Jack sortit et suivit Zeke. Ils sortirent du long corridor, Jack remarqua bon nombre d'habitation et se demanda si ses amis se trouvaient eux aussi dans des tentes. Le docteur sortit de ses pensées quand Zeke ouvrit une porte et lui fit signe de le suivre. C'était la plus grande tente qu'il avait vue, sur la porte était orné d'un symbole de la DHARMA une clé. Etrange symbole pour un lieu tout aussi étrange. Jack passa devant Zeke et entra. Sa surprise ne fut pas grande de découvrir son père un verre à la main assit dans un fauteuil qu'on pourrait apparenter à un trône étant donné la posture présomptueuse du dit homme.

-Te voilà fiston, prend un verre et assieds-toi.

Jack s'installa sur une chaise, Zeke lui défit ses liens mais il refusa quoique ce soit son regard était fixé sur le visage de son père. Christian fit un signe de tête à Zeke et il sortit les laissant seuls.

-Aimes-tu mon nouveau chez moi ?

Jack le foudroya du regard, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, il avait mal et en même temps il ne désirait qu'une chose comprendre pourquoi son père avait fait cela !

-Oh tu as perdu ta langue fils.

Jack se releva d'un bond et vociféra avec rage :

-Pourquoi tu nous as fait tout ça dans quel but ? Maman te croit morte, je t'ai cru mort et toi tu t'es juste servi de moi ! POURQUOI !

-Assis-toi et sers-toi un verre Jack.

Le docteur junior balança la bouteille au sol et cria fou de colère :

-C'est ça ta vie maintenant ! BOIRE ! ENCORE ET TOUJOURS !

-Jack…assis-toi…

-JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

Christian poussa un soupir et but une autre gorgée puis appela quelqu'un. Un autre entra et pointa son arme dans le dos de Jack.

-Je ne le répéterais pas deux fois, assis-toi fiston.

Jack résista quelques instants mais sentant l'arme dans son dos, il abdiqua et se rassit face à son père.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-De toi fiston et de ta destinée.

-Quoi !

Sayid était assis sur un rocher quand Sawyer le rejoint et se plaça à ses côtés.

-Tu ne te demandes pas si on a pas fait une erreur ?

Sawyer le regarda interpeller par de tels propos. Il esquissa un sourire et lança un caillou dans l'eau.

-A vrai dire Ali, je crois que la seule erreur que j'ai faite m'a foutu une grande partie de ma vie en l'air.

-Comment ça ?

-Oublie Mohamed.

Il continua de lancer des cailloux dans l'eau quand Sayid s'adressa soudainement à lui.

-J'ai vu la fille de Rousseau.

Sawyer tourna la tête vers lui.

-La French chick ?

-Oui et j'ai…

-Tu as ?

Sayid soupira puis lança abruptement :

-J'ai envie que Danielle le sache, alors j'ai fait une erreur, dis-leur que je ne pars plus, et pourquoi faire vraiment !

Sawyer adressa un sourire.

-Tu veux une bonne nouvelle Sayid ?

L'Irakien le fixa interloquer attendant d'en savoir plus.

-Le départ est annulé, parce que moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire sur cette île.

Sayid rigola doucement et demanda avec une pointe de curiosité la raison et Sawyer lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire sur l'île. L'Irakien s'esclaffa avant la fin du récit et cela vexa le blond.

-Hé, tu crois que j'ai envie de le voir dans mes basques autant ?

-Tu as dis oui Sawyer.

-La première raison c'est pour Kate et puis j'aime bien son padre, c'est pas ma faute !

-Tu aurais pu dire non.

-Vas-y je t'en pris je te laisse VOLONTIERS ma place !

-Non sans façon et puis je dois quitter ce campement.

Sawyer regarda autour de lui et soupira.

-Si tu veux mourir fais-le mais je crains que tu ne puisses pas faire ce que tu désires Abdoula.

Il suivit le regard de Sawyer et baissa la tête, Sawyer avait raison sur ce point. On entrait pas comme on ressort…Sayid se perdit dans ses pensées puis eut soudainement une illumination.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Sawyer le regarda longuement, il se demandait bien ce que l'ex soldat avait en tête.

-Je crois que finalement tu auras besoin de soutien pendant ta « quête ».

Le blond eut un rictus amusé.

-Je crois que finalement cette « quête » sera plus excitante.

-Et Charlie ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que babynapper va faire.

-Et Michael ?

-Il semblerait que Zeke il permette de voir son fils sous peu après la…la capture de Sun…

Ils soupirèrent et Sayid affirma :

-Je ne sais pas si Charlie a bien fait de leur livrer Sun.

-Je sais mais c'est son choix, on ne l'a pas forcé à nous suivre…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Depuis le début de leur association ils n'avaient été mené que par la vengeance, mais ce sentiment les quittait petit à petit et leur permettait de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient commis des erreurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Pensèrent-ils au même moment.

Charlie marchait le long d'un corridor, il était perdu, il avait laissé Locke s'enfuir, il lui avait permis de vivre…Il se demandait bien si ce qu'il avait fait était bien, John avertirait tout le monde, ils reviendraient ici…Le petit blond se prit la tête entre ses mains et frappa à une porte. Une femme apparut à l'entrée et Charlie pénétra dans la pièce.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Charlie ?

-John Locke s'est échappé.

-Ca nous le savons Charlie.

-Il y a une chose que vous ne savez pas.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air intéressé.

-Il ne sait pas évader tout seul.

-Qui l'a aidé ?

Charlie arbora un sourire mauvais et déclara en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Michael.

-Michael ! Es-tu sur de toi ?

-Je ne suis sur que de ce que je vois…

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Kate s'apprêtait à quitter la tente quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle sursauta légèrement mais se reprit vite en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

-Hi !

-Salut Freckles.

Il s'avança et se saisit d'un sac qu'il commença à remplir sous le regard étonné de Kate.

-Tu pars finalement ? Demanda t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il ne répondit pas et finit de garnir son sac puis le mit sur son dos et lui fit face.

-Il semblerait.

Elle perdit son faible sourire. Finalement rien n'arriverait à le faire changer d'avis…Kate baissa les yeux et ne dit mot. Quoi dire de plus, cela ne changerait rien maintenant…

-Il ne trouvera jamais la paix de l'esprit…mais comment lui en vouloir quand son cœur crie vengeance.

La jeune femme ne ressortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'elle remarqua une arme qu'il lui tendait. Elle s'en saisit et leva les yeux surpris vers lui. Il lui adressa un sourire franc et affirma d'un ton amusé :

-Je suppose que tu as envie d'être de la partie.

Kate le regarda longuement, sa stupéfaction était d'autant plus grande car elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

-Mais je croyais qu'il fallait que je ramène Claire et que…

-…Si je partais Freckles, mais je ne pars pas enfin pas exactement, une nouvelle aventure dans la jungle. Tu es partante ?

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et répondit d'un hochement de tête. Elle mit son arme dans son dos et demanda d'un air malicieux :

-Et tu comptes chasser le sanglier encore une fois ?

-J'en emmène plutôt un…

-Quoi !

Il soupira, s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Jack se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Voilà mon nouveau gibier Sweetheart !

Jack le foudroya du regard.

-Tu oublies quelqu'un cowboy !

Le docteur s'écarta pour laisser Ana s'avançait en croisant les bras.

-Oh j'oubliais sa poule de luxe !

-Ferme-la blondinet !

Sawyer rigola et assura en s'adossant à un mur :

-Tu sais Rambina, j'ai qu'un mot à dire pour que Daddy Christian te refoute en cellule !

La dite Rambina s'apprêtait à lui faire ravaler ses paroles quand Sayid s'approcha et lui saisit le bras qu'il tordit violement et la foudroya du regard.

-Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas que vous oubliez tous les deux !

Sawyer se redressa et sourit. Chacun sortit de la tente mais Kate attrapa le bras du blondinet, il se retourna et elle l'interrogea étonner :

-Tu comptes faire quoi avec eux ?

-Je te l'ai dis Sweetheart, vivre une aventure à Cavern Island ! Come on Freckles, le gibier n'attend plus que nous !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, le relâcha et sortit. Sawyer mit sa carabine sur le dos et les rejoint à son tour. Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle et prirent la direction de la jungle.

Au même moment, Locke tomba au sol, sa course l'avait littéralement épuisé. Ses muscles étaient engourdis, il respirait bruyamment. L'homme plein de sagesse, s'allongea sur le dos et fixa les étoiles, il attendait un signe, un signe que l'île ne lui avait guère donné en ses derniers jours. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il fixait un point dans le ciel ensoleillé, il ne savait non plus combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa libération ; mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait besoin d'une raison pour continuer à se battre. Des murmures se répercutèrent soudainement tout autour de lui, Locke se redressa et regarda la jungle avec appréhension. Les bruits s'augmentèrent, l'homme n'avait plus la force de bouger mais il était aux aguets du moindre signe. Son regard se fixa sur un fourré si bien qu'il ne prêta pas attention à ce qui se passer derrière lui. Il ne réagit qu'à l'entente d'un vive craquement, sa tête dévoua dans la direction mais trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit à part voir un bâton s'abattre sur sa face et le plonger dans le noir le plus total.


	13. l'aventure de leur vie

**Chapitre 13 L'aventure de leur vie**

Le groupe de survivants venait de pénétrer dans la jungle, aucun ne parlait, ils étaient tous plus ou moins perdus dans leurs pensées. Kate ne savait pas vraiment où ils allaient mais elle avait dit qu'elle le suivrait quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il décide. Son regard dériva vers Jack, Ana se tenait à ses côtés, ils semblaient de plus en plus proches. La jeune femme se mit à les envier, car pour elle c'était loin d'être le cas…

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et continua de suivre Sawyer et Sayid qui marchaient plus en amont.

-Est-ce qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

-Pas la moindre idée Ali mais il aura une belle surprise en arrivant.

Sayid arbora un sourire et accéléra le pas devant lui. Ils s'enfoncèrent d'avantage dans la jungle sombre, seul le son d'oiseaux se percevait à l'orée de la jungle mystérieuse. Jack s'arrêta brusquement de marcher devant l'entrée, il ne connaissait pas ce coin aussi abstrus Sawyer et Sayid se tournèrent vers lui et le blond esquissa un sourire.

-Alors on a peur des bois obscurs doc ?

Jack ne répondit pas et continua de fixer l'endroit. Kate allait s'approcher quand Ana posa une main sur son bras pour le ramener à la réalité, l'ex criminelle décida de rester à son emplacement actuelle. Même si elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à pardonner à Jack le meurtre de Hurley, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se soucier de lui…

-Bon toubib on va pas rester 107ans alors soit tu viens, soit tu rentres et tu t'expliques avec ton paternel !

A l'entente du mot « père », Jack serra les poings et partit d'une traite dans la jungle sous le regard amusé du blond. Sayid rigola légèrement et suivit le brun, Ana passa devant Sawyer et le foudroya du regard. Cela l'amusa d'avantage et il assura enjoué :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ana Lulu !

La Latino fit volte face et lui balança le premier morceau de bois qu'elle trouva, il l'évita de justesse en s'esclaffant sous le regard noir de l'ex flic. La brunette poussa un grognement et rattrapa Jack. Sawyer s'apprêtait à en faire de même quand une main se posa sur son épaule, sa tête dévia et il rentra le regard de Kate. La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien et demanda avec un léger sourire :

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer cette animosité récurrente entre vous deux ?

Sawyer se gratta la tête, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question mais il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ana et probablement que le dire à Kate simplifierait grandement leur situation et elle le laisserait ENFIN tranquille. .Mais d'un autre côté, la perspective qu'elle découvre cela l'effrayé d'avantage. Il avait déjà joué avec des femmes, bien souvent, trop souvent même mais blessé la seule qui comptait pour lui serait pire que de se prendre à nouveau une balle dans l'épaule…

Kate continuait à le fixer sans rien dire, elle se doutait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et elle était sure que ce secret était lié de près ou de loin à Ana Lucia. Elle eut un rictus de dégoût à l'idée qui lui traversa soudainement l'esprit mais elle se reprit bien vite, Sawyer et Ana se détestaient et c'était tout ce qui importait…Même si elle se doutait que la vérité était tout autre, l'idée de découvrir ce lourd secret l'effarait.

Sawyer ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et avoua dans un murmure :

-On ne parle plus du passé, le passé c'est le passé et il ne représente rien maintenant.

Elle retira sa main et se recula en baissant les yeux, il sourit doucement.

-On laisse le passé derrière nous si c'est ce que tu veux Freckles mais TOUT le passé.

La jeune femme releva la tête et répéta ses paroles dans sa tête. Tout le passé, est-ce qu'elle désirait vraiment oublier une partie d'elle-même ?

Kate arbora un mince sourire, il lui demandait la même chose qu'elle avait quémandé la veille au soir.

-Ok, le passé n'existe plus, TOUT le passé.

Il sourit et affirma en s'éloignant :

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'un jour on reparlera du tien Freckles, peut-être même devant un feu et une bouteille !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le regarda s'éloigner, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Kate fixa à son tour la jungle et s'aventura à leur suite. Dieu seul savait ce qui se produirait dans cette jungle lugubre…

Locke ouvrit les yeux péniblement, il porta une main à sa tête et sentit une bosse. L'homme sage se redressa doucement en se tenant le crâne.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas brother, tu n'as qu'une petite bosse.

Locke détourna la tête rapidement et ouvrit grand les yeux, il était estomaqué de la personne qui se trouvait avec nonchalance à côté de lui. Desmond tendait un bâton au-dessus du feu faisait grillé un poisson.

-J'ai pas un steak à te proposer mon ami et puis il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner pour la bosse.

Locke porta une nouvelle sa main à son crâne. C'était Desmond qui l'avait assommé, sûrement avait-il été effrayé. L'aventurier ne lui en voulait guère, il comprenait sa réaction excessive. Desmond lui tendit le poisson qu'il prit et mangea un morceau tandis que l'ex membre de la Dharma buvait une bonne bouteille sous le regard plus que surpris de John.

Desmond sourit et avoua :

-Oui même en travaillant pour la Dharma tu peux avoir des avantages !

Locke concéda et continua de manger un bout de poisson.

-La Dharma, ils se sont moqués de moi.

John releva les yeux vers Desmond et l'interrogea du regard. Des but une gorgée et assura :

-La trappe, quand j'y suis retourné hier, l'ordinateur avait un message « system failure » et une femme répétait sans cesse ces mots mais à part cela, il n'y avait rien d'étrange, j'ai entré le code et tout s'est remit en place…

Il rigola et reprit une gorgée.

-La vie est exaltante, on te dit sauve le monde, tu te prends pour un héros et puis tu te rends compte que tu n'as jamais été le héros mais l'idiot !

Desmond rebut une gorgée puis tendit la bouteille à John.

-Allez brother bois avec moi qu'on fête notre cérémonie des imbéciles !

Locke refusa la bouteille et posa le poisson. Son regard se posa sur Desmond, John soupira, il ne savait pas comment dire les choses mais en même temps, il avait besoin de clarifié les choses.

-J'ai découvert un plan, un plan qui retrace une carte où d'autres trappes sont représentées, je veux les trouver, je veux savoir qui est derrière tout ça parce que je ne supporte pas de mettre fait berner et toi non plus, m'aideras-tu ?

Desmond le considéra longuement, il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et hocha la tête lentement, un sourire.

-Il faut que l'on retourne sur la plage et réunir du monde, le plus vite possible.

-Je te suis au bout du monde brother mais avant…

Il lui lança la bouteille.

-Bois un coup !

Locke fixa la bouteille et sourit avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres sous le regard satisfait de son comparse.

Le groupe avançait prudemment dans la jungle, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la jungle, plus l'obscurité les guidait. Il ne faisait pas nuit mais en cet instant et dans ce lieu tout aussi étrange, la noirceur habitait les lieux. C'est à tâtons qu'ils avançaient guidés par Sawyer qui semblait connaître le lieu aussi bien qu'un habitué…Kate remarqua cela, lui qui n'avait guère l'habitude d'avoir de l'orientation, il trouvait facilement son chemin, elle se garda bien de lui en parler pour le moment, elle aurait une explication un peu plus tard. Après quelques mètres à marcher à travers les broussailles, le blond s'arrêta suivi de l'initiative de chaque survivant. Il leva les yeux et soupira. Sawyer se gratta la tête et se tourna vers eux. Chacun l'interrogea du regard et il se sentit encore plus mal.

-Pourquoi on avance plus cowboy ?

-Well, en fait…

Il soupira à nouveau et Kate pouffa de rire en demanda sure et certaine :

-Ne te serais-tu pas perdu Sawyer ?

L'escroc la foudroya du regard et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire d'avantage. Jack et Sayid arborèrent un mince sourire et poussa un soupir.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien toi !

Son regard dériva sur la latino et il lança avec un rictus :

-Je suis peut-être un mauvais pisteur mais je suis le seul à pas me faire baiser pas vrai Ana ?

La latino s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus quand un grand bruit retentit tout autour d'eux. Ils regardèrent alternativement la jungle, le bruit se fit plus croissant. Sawyer chargea sa carabine, Sayid sortit son arme ainsi que Kate. Ana se maudit de ne pas en avoir et s'approcha d'un arbre et arracha une branche. Chaque survivant considéra le lieu, Sawyer se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir accepté qu'un autre vienne avec eux pour les guider, il les avait perdu on ne sait où dans cette jungle lugubre. Un vent glacial prit son essor, et les fouetta vigoureusement, les feuilles virevoltèrent brusquement. Sayid tourna la tête et assista à un spectacle qui le dérouta littéralement. De l'endroit où ils étaient venus un peu plus tôt, une rangée s'abattait referma littéralement le passage…

-Oh mon dieu…

Les arbres tombèrent de plus en plus vite, attiré par la voix alarmée de l'Irakien, ils tournèrent eux aussi leurs têtes vers l'entrée de la jungle et se sentir plus désemparer qu'auparavant.

-Courrez !

On ne pourrait dire qui avait dit ses mots tellement la panique les guetta, ils partirent d'un pas rapide vers un bosquet qui laisser apercevoir une entrée. Plus ils courraient et plus le bruit se renforçait, aucun n'osa tourna la tête de peur de découvrir un triste spectacle. Le mot courir était le seul qui s'accordait à leur vocabulaire courir pour survivre.

Kate ne savait où ses pas la mener mais elle courra à en perdre haleine droit devant elle, elle s'inquiétait bien évidemment de ses compagnons mais l'instinct de survie était une chose qui la tenaillait le plus en cet instant. La jeune femme continua sa course et pénétra dans une forêt, où la noirceur était à son paroxysme, ses pas se ralentir étrangement, ce lieu ne ressentait pas la peur, il était la peur lui-même…Tout son être tremblait mais ses mouvements ne pouvaient se contrôler, machinalement, elle avança se laissant à découvert de toute chose, toute créature, tout danger, son corps ne lui commandait plus. Sa tête se fit plus lourde, les bruits s'atténuaient en même temps que sa vision se troublait. Kate s'effondra soudainement au sol.

Jack avait crié ses mots qui étaient devenu comme une litanie pour lui, il ne contrôlait pas toujours tout et encore moins ses événements une chose qu'il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais sur cette fichue île…Il attrapa la main d'Ana et la serra fort de peur de la perdre (super jacko ) Malheureusement à un moment donné sa course se refréna subitement et sa main se retrouva vide, Jack hésita une bref seconde et se retourna et appela sa compagne. Il revint sur ses pas même si de loin il voyait encore les arbres se déracinaient, il ne pouvait la laisser, il n'aurait jamais pu laisser qui que ce soit de toute façon…Le docteur cria à nouveau le nom de la jeune femme, un vent glacial le parcourra, il fit volte face et se sentit encore plus terrorisé qu'il ne l'aurait pu. L'atmosphère de cette jungle ne l'avait guère rassurée au tout début mais c'était pire en cet instant. Le silence était palpable, il n'entendait que les battements de son cœur, cœur qui pourrait connaître une torpeur à tout moment. L'homme s'avança prudemment en comptant dans sa tête. Le vent cessa mais pas le froid qui régnait dans tout son être. Il s'approcha d'une rivière et découvrit avec stupeur le corps d'Ana dans l'eau glacial. Il se précipita et la sortit de l'eau. Jack transporta le corps de la latino sur l'herbe fraîche, sa peur se fit encore plus grande quand il remarqua qu'elle ne respirait plus. En tout bon médecin qu'il était, il s'apprêtait à pratiquer un massage cardiaque mais le vent reprit et il eut la mauvaise idée de tourner la tête. Son regard croisa des yeux couleurs sangs se fut la seule image que le docteur vit avant de tomber sur le sol.

Sayid continua sa course même qu'il remarqua qu'il avait perdu les autres, sa survie comptait plus que tout…sa survie pour se venger, vengeance tout son être respirait ce sentiment…Une vengeance qu'il pourrait bientôt réaliser. Il s'arrêta de courir brusquement car il n'entendit plus un bruit. L'Irakien remarqua un lac, il s'y approcha et regarda son reflet dans l'eau, un effroi le saisit, la jungle était lugubre mais ce reflet, ce simple reflet de lui-même lui renvoyait une image qu'il ne supportait guère…L'image d'un homme qui n'était guidé que par la haine…Ses nerfs lâchèrent, il sortit son arme et visa son reflet dans l'eau. Ce visage plein de hargne le fit avoir un haut le cœur, il tira sans remord. Sa vision se troubla un bref instant puis le lac disparut soudainement, le visage d'une femme apparut devant lui, une femme qui porta une main à son cœur en le regardant avec stupeur. Son visage se crispa, il lâcha son arme et vit le corps d'Ana Lucia tombait au sol mort…Sayid fixa le corps sans vie de cette femme et partit en courant.

Sawyer courut à en perdre haleine, il vit Jack et Ana disparaître soudainement devant lui et Sayid aussi. Le blond arrêta sa course soudainement interloqué. Comment des êtres pouvaient disparaître devant lui comme de vulgaires cendres qui se consument ? Il revint sur ses pas et s'approcha du lieu de leur « disparition ». Une angoisse le gagna presque aussitôt, une angoisse qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis plus de 25ans…Il pointa son arme en direction de la forêt, étrangement le calme régnait maintenant, les arbres ne s'agitaient plus mais le froid était omni présent, il s'avança prudemment à travers les arbres. Oubliant le danger qu'il pouvait courir, sa curiosité et sa peur étaient les deux seuls sentiments qu'il ressentait en l'instant présent. Il continuait à marcher depuis un temps indéfinissable à travers les broussailles quand un bruit alerta son attention, il fit volte face l'arme en main et tira par réflexe. Un corps ensanglanté apparut devant ses yeux, un corps qui lui fit lâcher son arme. Il courut vers sa victime qui s'effondra dans ses bras et mourut. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues inexorablement, il serra le corps de la seule femme qu'il avait aimé de toute sa putain de vie, le corps de la seule personne qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux…

Le vent reprit son essor tout autour de lui, il le fit frissonner d'avantage, des voix se répercutèrent tout autour de lui, lui faisant avoir un mal de tête horrible. Sawyer porta une main à sa tempe et sentit son corps s'engourdir avant que sa vision ne se brouille et qu'il tombe inconscient sur le sol.

Claire était entrain de donner à manger à son bébé quand John sortit de la jungle suivit de Desmond, elle s'approcha vers eux et demanda folle d'inquiétude :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Les hommes échangèrent un regard et John demanda à la jeune maman :

-Où se trouve Eko ?

Elle allait répondre quand le prêtre apparut devant eux et les fixa à tour de rôle.

-Eko je te prése…

-…Desmond Hume je sais.

Ils le regardèrent interdit.

-J'ai rêvé de vous. Affirma t-il avec le sourire.

Desmond rigola et but une autre gorgée.

-Moi je ne rêve que de quitter l'île mais chacun ses rêves brother !

Eko agrandit son sourire puis reprit son sérieux. Chacun le regarda attentivement. Le prêtre poussa un soupir et avoua :

-Un grand danger nous guette, il est temps John.

-Temps de quoi ! L'interrogea l'homme sage.

-Il est temps de découvrir la vérité sur cette île.

Eko se pencha et leur tendit un livre.

-C'est dans ses premières lignes que se trouvent notre destinée.

Interloqué par les propos du prêtre, Locke ouvrit le livre, il était manuscrit à l'encre mais les premiers mots qu'il lut lui fit lâcher prise. Desmond récupéra le livre et recracha l'alcool qu'il était sur le point d'avaler. Eko se saisit du livre et le referma calmement. Les trois hommes se regardèrent sans rien dire. Claire se saisit du livre à son tour et lut les premières lignes à voix haute :

-Atlantide citée engloutie depuis des millénaires un jour réapparaîtra et conduira sur le chemin de la rédemption 48 passagers, certains mourront pour la découverte de la vérité, certains connaîtront la sagesse et d'autres verront le jour. Atlantide citée emblématique de tous les mystères apportera les réponses à un homme plein de sagesse entouré par un parent du brave Ulysse qui jadis à voguer sur les mers et un messager de dieu…Beaucoup de périples se mettront sur leur route, l'homme sage perdra foi et honneur, trahison apparaîtra et mensonges…Un autre équipage prendra son envol vers les cotes obscurs où la mort sera leur pire ennemie…

Claire se tut et lâcha le livre, ils se regardèrent tous avec effroi et stupéfaction…


	14. enfer et paradis

**Chapitre 14 : enfer et paradis**

Un échange de regard suivit cette découverte, aucun survivant ne voulait dire mot, trop déboussolé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Claire serra un peu plus son fils contre elle, elle avait peur de toute cette histoire, Atlantide ; bon nombre de légende existait sur cette cité enfouie dans l'océan mais ici ils n'étaient pas sous l'eau mais bien sur la terre ferme, terre qui abritait de nombreux mystères et habitants, terre perdue sur l'océan. Locke soupira et dévisagea ses comparses, il savait que cette île était son destin et la preuve était entre leur main maintenant, l'homme sage eut un sourire, un sourire plein de soulagement, il retrouvait la foi, il comptait bien en apprendre plus.

-Nous devrions partir demain matin, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher.

Il avait cela d'une voix déterminée mais aussi lasse, fatiguée des dernières heures qu'il avait vécu chez les autres. Eko et Desmond acquiescèrent. Claire les regarda à tour de rôle et demanda presque timidement :

-Mais si vous partez tous qui nous protégera ?

Eko allait répondre quand une voix s'éleva derrière eux, ils firent volte face pour découvrir Charlie arrivait, Claire sourit soulager et se précipita vers lui. Le British lui adressa un sourire sincère et reporta son attention sur John, ils se fixèrent de longues minutes sans rien dire puis Charlie affirma :

-Je resterais ici, je saurais défendre ses gens si un malheur devait vous arriver…

En disant ses derniers mots, on pu apercevoir un léger rictus sur ses lèvres mais qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous.

Sawyer ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa tête était lourde et son corps était ankylosé mais il se souvenait encore de la dernière chose qu'il avait vu…il avait tué Kate, il lui avait tiré dessus, il avait tué la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé…l'homme se prit la tête entre ses mains, il sentait ses yeux lui picotait mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais pleurer…

Un bruit attira soudainement son attention, il releva la tête et chercha à tâtons son arme mais ne la trouva pas. Il se rendit compte que l'obscurité était grandissante, il n'était plus dans la forêt mais dans une grotte car il entendait le faible son des gouttelettes d'eau tombé tombant de la roche sur le sol froid. Le blond se releva et s'avança prudemment vers le bruit. Il évita de justement un morceau de bois qui allait s'abattre sur lui. L'inconnu réitéra son acte alors il lui attrapa le bras, la personne se débattit et voulut lui envoyer un coup de pied dans ses bijoux de famille mais il bloqua sa jambe et plaqua sans ménagement l'étranger contre le mur le plus proche.

Il croisa le regard de l'inconnue, il faisait trop sombre mais il lut de la colère dans ses yeux. Il esquissa un sourire, lui aussi avait beaucoup de rancœur en ce moment présent mais pas au point de laisser quiconque l'atteindre.

-Alors comme ça on veut frapper les inconnues qui se baladent tranquillement dans la jungle !

Le corps de l'étranger se décontracta subitement, il remarqua ce changement et lâcha quelque peu sa prise. Il laissa sa main descendre sur le bras de l'inconnue, desserrant complètement son emprise. Sawyer avait compris qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un inconnu, il commença à se reculer mais sentit la main de la personne se poser sur la sienne, elle se décolla du mur et il sentit le souffle chaud de la femme car un homme ne pouvait pas avoir la peau aussi douce qu'une femme (surtout avec Jacko plein de poil dédicace à fé toutoufman :p)

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de la jeune femme, il ferma les yeux, ce parfum et cette sensation ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne et l'oublia l'espace d'une seconde qu'il avait tué cet être cher à son cœur peu de temps auparavant.

-Kate…

Il avait murmurait cela sans vraiment s'en rendre compte mais il sentit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de sa partenaire tandis qu'une main s'apposa sur la commissure de sa bouche. Sawyer posa sa main sur la sienne et la fit descendre le long de son bras, provoquant des frissons à la jeune femme en même temps qu'il sentait sa respiration s'accélérait. Sa main remonta jusqu'au creux de son cou qu'il caressa fébrilement prodiguant de nouveaux frémissements à la brune avant de finir sa course derrière sa nuque où ses doigts glissèrent inexorablement sur sa peau nue. L'homme approcha ses lèvres plus prés des siens, elles se touchaient presque, il ne fallait qu'un léger mouvement pour qu'elles se réunissent, il perçut ce mouvement de la part de la jeune femme et recula quelque peu le sourire aux lèvres. Kate poussa un soupir plein de frustration et il s'en délecta d'avantage. Les lèvres du blond descendirent dans le creux de son cou qu'il effleura avec soin, il glissa sa seconde main autour de sa taille pour rapprocher son corps plus prés du sien et entendit le cœur battre à 100 à l'heure de sa « victime ». Son sourire s'agrandit, sa bouche toucha son oreille et il chuchota doucement :

-C'est moi qui te fait perdre la tête Freckles ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais quand sa main s'agrippa à son cou pour ramener devant le sien, il laissa échapper un petit rire, son regard croisa le sien, même s'ils ne se voyaient pas vraiment il sentit les yeux de la brune sur lui. Il lâcha la prise sur sa taille et reprit la main de la jeune femme qui errait toujours derrière sa nuque, il croisa ses doigts dans les siens et la ramena devant puis effleura sa lèvre supérieure quelques instants avant d'en prendre possession. Kate s'apprêtait à lui rendre la pareille quand il se retira subitement lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Sawyer descendit sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'il picora de petits baisers quelques instants avant de se détacher à nouveau, Kate serra sa main et il rigola.

-Je ne savais pas que tu voulais me briser les doigts Sweetheart.

Elle ne dit mot et serra d'avantage sa main exigeant d'avoir son du . Le blond effleura ses lèvres une seconde avant de descendre sa main dans son dos la força à se pencher lui donner libre accès à son cou. Sa descente se fit sur son menton qu'il frôla avant de finir sa course sur son cou, ses lèvres touchèrent le cou gracile de la belle mais ce fut surtout son nez qui la chatouilla. Elle s'esclaffa légèrement mais ne lâcha pas la poigne sur ses doigts, il remonta en soufflant sur une partie sensible de sa nuque. Son nez toucha le sien et elle chuchota à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-Tu vas me rendre folle.

Il sourit et avoua dans un murmure :

-C'est le but.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque, il glissa sa main devant et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis le caressa la joue. Kate posa sa main sur la sienne et croisa ses doigts dans les siens. Son regard plongea dans le sien, une faible lueur se perçut dans la grotte, sans doute dû à la lune qui se reflétait dans l'eau. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour la première fois depuis le début de ce jeu, elle sourit, il lui rendit caressant toujours sa joue. Sawyer s'empara à nouveau de sa lèvre supérieure mais ne se recula pas cette fois-ci et laissa la jeune femme lui rendre la pareille. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin ( vi faut faire durer le plaisir), le baiser fut d'abord très doux, leurs langues se caressant pour ensuite s'effleurer. Elle cassa d'ailleurs le baiser pour glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant qu'il lui capture à nouveau sa bouche. La main de Sawyer continua de caresser sa nuque tandis que son autre main faisait la même action sur la peau douce de sa joue. Kate relâcha d'ailleurs cette dite main pour la passer dans ses cheveux glissant inéluctablement ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Leurs lèvres entreprirent un ballet un peu plus rapide, recherchant la bouche de l'autre comme une drogue, ne jouant plus à qui frôlera le plus et fera frissonner, le jeu n'était plus, et le plaisir de goûter aux lèvres de l'un comme de l'autre était devenu leur seul désir. La jeune femme agrippa d'avantage sa main dans les cheveux du blond et lui rendit son baiser avec encore plus de fougue, leurs langues s'amusèrent à lécher le contour de leurs lèvres avant de se rencontrer à nouveau pour une danse pleine de frénésie. Plus rien ne comptait en cet instant présent que ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était une chose complètement réciproque, une envie inavouée qui pouvait enfin s'exprimer, il avait eu trop peur de l'avoir perdu. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était produit mais plus rien ne comptait que d'embrasser encore et encore la jolie brune qu'il tenait tout contre lui. Les baisers du blond descendirent sur son menton puis dans son cou, elle pencha la tête en arrière qu'il maintenait de sa main et le laissa libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il effleura d'abord sa peau avant de déposer une pluie de baisers ardent sur sa chair tendre, la lui mordillant légèrement. Il se redressa ensuite et reprit ses lèvres pour un ultime baiser. La danse reprit avec plus d'empressement, ils n'échangeaient qu'un simple baiser et pour désiraient tellement plus mais ne l'avoueraient jamais ou seulement à demi-mot…

C'est dans un dernier ballet où langues se mélangeaient qu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils reprirent leur respiration puis Sawyer croisa son regard et glissa son pouce sur ses lèvres gonflées, elle sourit et continua de caresser ses cheveux. Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre quelque instant avant de redescendre sur terre. Le blond retira sa main et elle affirma d'un air taquin :

-Il faudrait plus souvent qu'on courre de danger comme ça je pourrais plus souvent goûter tes lèvres.

Sawyer rigola.

-Et moi les tiennes Sweetheart.

Elle sourit à son tour et ils se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre essayant de refréner d'autre envie qu'ils avaient en tête. Kate inspecta la grotte et demanda d'un ton plus calme mais où se percevait une légère angoisse :

-Est-ce que tu as vu les autres ?

Il soupira et s'assit, elle en fit de même et il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu mais évita soigneusement de mentionner qu'il croyait l'avoir tué.

-J'ai ressentit un malaise dans cette forêt moi aussi et probablement que les autres sont encore là-bas…

-Probablement.

Il soupira à nouveau et fixa la sortie de la grotte. Kate s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

-Sawyer, il faut qu'on y retourne.

Le blond fit volte face et croisa son regard, il y lut de la détermination.

-Ok.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire et commença à partir mais il se saisit de son bras. Kate le regarda interloquer et il déclara d'un ton plus que sérieux en la fixant :

-Tu restes à côté de moi et si on entend ou on ressent le moindre malaise, on se le dit et on repart.

-Sawyer, il ne va arriv…

-…Cette jungle n'est pas sure Kate et vu ce qu'on a ressentit, je préfère qu'on soit d'accord, je t'ordonne pas, je sais bien qu'on peut changer d'avis sur un coup de tête Freckles mais on peut essayer.

La brune sourit et acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

-C'est ça que j'aime chez toi, on est à égale et totalement indépendant à la fois. Probablement une raison supplémentaire qui m'attire vers toi.

Il caressa sa joue et avoua d'un air taquin :

-Moi je crois que c'est surtout tes taches de rousseurs que j'aime chez toi Sassafras.

Kate esquissa un sourire et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Charlie était assis sur une caisse à jouer de la guitare quand Claire apparut devant lui avec Aaron dans les bras. Il arrêta de jouer et leur sourit.

-Nouveau morceau pour ton groupe ?

-Nouveau morceau pour une jolie maman et un ptit navet.

La dite maman rougit quelque peu et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Charlie qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le British fronça les sourcils en la considérant longuement.

-Il ne sait rien passé Claire.

-Tu es rentré seul et John aussi et Sun a disparu et Eko m'avait dit que…que tu étais blessé…

Charlie soupira et gratta quelques notes sur sa guitare.

-On nous a pris, moi et Sun et je…je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai pu m'échapper mais j'ai réussis. Quant aux autres…je ne sais rien…

La jeune femme posa une main sur son épaule et dit avec un léger sourire en lui tendant la main :

-Viens au coin du feu Charlie, il fait trop sombre et puis on doit rester ensemble.

Charlie la fixa la main et s'en saisit. Ils partirent vers le feu de camp, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Charlie…

Kate et Sawyer arrivèrent en vue de la forêt, un malaise les reprit soudainement, Kate agrippa son bras. Ils échangèrent un regard et malgré la peur qui les tenaillait, ils continuèrent d'avancer. L'atmosphère était lourd, Kate sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérait, elle n'osa pas regarder Sawyer de peur d'y lire la même chose et ce qui ne la rassurerait guère.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux, ils firent volte face et Kate s'avança lentement mais il lui attrapa pas le bras et croisa son regard, elle le soutint et concéda. Ils avancérent lentement, le brouillard commença à les entourer et ils appelèrent à tour de rôle leurs amis mais rien ne vint. Sawyer s'apprêtait à faire marche arrière quand il aperçut une ombre derrière un arbre. Il échangea un regard avec la brune, elle acquiesça et ils se séparèrent quelques peu, marchant prudemment vers l'arbre. Ils le contournèrent chacun d'un côté mais à leur grande surprise, ils ne trouvèrent absolument rien. Kate échangea un regard avec le blond se demandant bien ce qui se passer.

-Vous ne les trouverez pas ici.

Sawyer se tourna et pointa son arme vers le brouillard, une ombre s'y distinguait. Kate sortit à son tour son pistolet et se plaça à ses côtés mettant son arme droit devant elle.

-Et pourquoi on trouvera rien ici ? demanda abruptement Sawyer.

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas ici.

La personne avança, c'était une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, sa chevelure rousse ondulait en cascade sur ses épaules nues, elle ne portait qu'une large chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Elle dégageait une aura pure et à la fois, un léger mal être les saisit à la vue de cette inconnue. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sawyer abaissa son arme et Kate en fit de même. La jeune femme s'approcha et leur adressa un sourire. Leur malaise cessa brusquement.

-Ils ne sont pas ici car ici c'est la forêt des angoisses, angoisses que vous avez vécu à tour de rôle, vous les retrouverai quand ils arriveront à se sortir de celles-ci, IL vous teste, le test ultime avant votre destinée.

Kate fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à dire un mot quand Sawyer rigola.

-Il n'a pas confiance en moi ?

-La confiance n'est pas de mise ici, la crainte est un sentiment qui doit se ressentir pour ensuite le dépasser ce que vous avez réussit avec brio mais pas vos amis, pas encore, la vengeance et la peur sont liés si on dépasse ses sentiments, on est apte à une ouverture d'esprit.

Kate soupira, elle n'aimait pas cette femme, cette façon bizarre de parler, ce sentiment de malaise puis de bien être.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La rousse sourit doucement.

-Je suis ce qu'on appelle la croisée des chemins entre les choix et les craintes, vous n'êtes pas encore prêt à décider mais votre peur a été vaincue en partie.

-Well, et elle a un joli nom la croisée des chemins ?

La jeune femme sourit d'avantage.

-Le seul nom que vous puissiez me donner sera Néréidis.

Elle posa une main sur chacune des leurs et assura d'une voix enchanteresse :

-La réponse à vos questions les plus secrètes ne se trouve pas dans vos armes…

Ils la fixèrent à la fois interloquer et légèrement inquiet. La jolie rousse réunit leur deux mains et ajouta en s'éloignant :

-Mais dans votre cœur.

Elle se recula et dit d'une voix très douce en leur souriant :

-La nuit portera ses fruits, laissez vos cœurs au repos et demain vous reverrez vos amis.

Des murmures se firent entendre de partout mais pour la première fois, ils ne tentèrent pas de fuir ou de pointer leurs armes, Néréidis esquissa un sourire. Le brouillard l'entoura complètement et ils la regardèrent disparaître aussi naturellement qu'elle était venue. Il fut le premier à s'écarter, la jeune femme regretta ce geste mais ne dit mot, ils échangèrent un long regard.

-On devrait passer la nuit ici alors.

Elle hocha la tête et fixa le lieu, la peur ne ressentait plus en cette étrange forêt, un apaisant presque irréel avait saisit leur cœur…

Eko était entrain d'écrire de nouvelles écritures saintes quand Charlie s'approcha du prêtre. Le jeune homme sourit mais pas le black.

-Mauvaise journée ?

Eko se releva et brandit son gourdin sur le nez de Charlie.

-Ton cœur ment Charlie, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, ni les raisons qui habitent ton cœur mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire une telle chose.

Le Bristish ouvrit grands les yeux et recula en rigolant.

-Eko tu as beaucoup d'humour.

Eko le fixa toujours avec colère et il déglutit quelques peu.

-Bon, je…je vais aller voir Claire.

-Es-tu fier de tes actes ?

Charlie regarda son ami et déclara froidement :

-Que je sois fier ou non ne changent rien, j'ai agis comme je le devais et au mieux de tous.

Eko eut un petit rire et assura en rangeant son gourdin :

-Ne sois pas si sur de toi.

Il s'éloigna le laissant là avec sa conscience. Charlie baissa la tête et sortie son arme, il la regarda longuement avant de la lancer et s'accroupit en se mettant à pleurer. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il leva les yeux pour voir Jin qui lui tendait son arme, son cœur se fit plus lourd, il s'en saisit et le Coréen s'assit à ses côtés.

-Ok ?

-Ouais, ouais si tu veux…

Charlie soupira.

-Sun…

Il serra son poing et se leva précipitamment, Jin le regarda stupéfait mais ne fit rien pour le rattraper.

Charlie finit sa course dans la jungle. Il entendit du bruit et fit volte face, Zeke se tenait là et déclara avec le sourire :

-Il est tant d'agir en héros Charlie !

L'autre siffla et on lui apporta un enfant qu'il envoya à Charlie. Zeke disparut, Charlie retira le sac sur la tête du petit et dit avec un sourire :

-Bienvenue à la maison Walt…

Le petit black le serra dans ses bras et demanda tristement :

-Où est papa ?

Charlie caressa sa tête et eut un sourire mauvais.

Au même moment, sur une autre partie de l'île, le corps d'un homme noir était jeté d'une falaise, il hurla à pleins poumons mais s'abattit violement sur un rocher. Les autres se reculèrent et Christian apparut.

-Qui se joue des autres en payent le prix…


	15. On est en sécurité nul part

**Chapitre 15 : On est en sécurité nul part**

Kate se redressa avec le sourire en voyant le feu prendre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sawyer et esquissa un sourire avant de s'installer face à lui.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu une soirée au coin du feu.

-Malheureusement Freckles tu devras calmer tes ardeurs sur l'alcool car j'en ai plus.

Elle le jaugea de haut et poussa un soupir. Sawyer sourit et lui lança la bouteille.

-Mais si tu veux, il y a de l'eau Sweetheart.

-Pour jouer à un autre jeu avec toi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, reporta son attention sur le blond et avoua d'une voix très douce :

-Je pense qu'on a besoin de ça pour se connaître d'avantage…

Il soutint son regard et demanda dans un murmure :

-Et de quoi on aurait besoin selon toi ?

La jeune femme soutint son regard puis se releva et s'installa à côté de lui et lui sourit.

-Déjà ne pas rester à 5km l'un de l'autre.

-5km ? Kate tu étais en face de moi, tu as du mal avec la distance autant que moi l'orientation. Dit-il avec ironie.

Elle esquissa un sourire et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Hé ! Maintenant tu veux me tuer ?

-Aurais-tu peur d'être trop près de moi Sawyer ? L'interrogea t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et la regarda longuement sans rien dire, ne sachant quoi dire de toute façon. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait de l'appréhension à rester trop longtemps en sa présence, peur qu'elle le découvre mais la sentir loin de lui était une chose qui lui était insupportable. Il repensa à cette étrange « rêve réelle » qu'il avait vécu dans la forêt, il avait cru la tuer. Etait-ce le destin qui lui montrer que tout ce qu'il gagnerait serait de la faire souffrir et par la même occasion de se faire souffrir ou était-ce un moyen de lui faire comprendre que la vengeance et son lourd passé lui ferait perdre sa seule chance de connaître le bonheur ?

Le blond sourit avant de se passager de chuchoter à son oreille :

-Est-ce que tu es entrain de recommencer à me draguer ou je rêve ?

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à tourner la tête vers lui quand il déplaça la sienne pour commencer à se reculer, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'un et de l'autre, la tension était palpable, il suffisait qu'un des deux fassent un pas pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Mais fusse la peur ou autre chose qui fit subitement reculer la jeune femme ? Un mélange de peur et de désir sûrement. Elle croisa son regard et demanda en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille :

-Tu crois qu'on reverra cette rousse ?

-Probablement en fait elle vit apparemment dans le coin Freckles, on risque de la croiser surtout si on doit attendre longtemps le retour de ton boyfriend et sa poule de luxe sans oublier mohamed.

-Combien de fois faudra t-il que je…

Elle soupira et se tut sous le regard amusé du blond.

-Oui je sais tu ne l'aimes pas, tu n'es pas sa petite amie et blabla.

-Et ça t'amuse en plus ?

-Je devrais en pleurer !

Elle fit non de la tête et regarda le feu en lançant une brindille.

-Je donnerais beaucoup pour avoir un chamallow.

-Gourmande !

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et dit avec le sourire :

-Mon père et moi quand on partait en chasse, il emmenait souvent une poche de chamallow qu'on mangeait le soir et il me racontait des histoires qui faisaient peur.

-Et tu avais peur ?

Elle rigola et acquiesça.

-Une vraie trouillarde oui, au moindre bruit je courais me cacher sous ma couette !

Il s'esclaffa à son tour.

-Eh bien tu as bien changé Sweetheart.

-Il m'arrive encore d'avoir peur, la jungle, le monstre, la pseudo mort de Charlie et aussi quand tu es revenu à moitié mort avec Eko…

La jeune femme détourna le regard, sentant ses joues prendre une teinte plus colorée ainsi que d'entendre les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle le sentit se rapprocher et poussa un bref soupir avant de croiser à nouveau son regard, elle ne voulait pas éviter de le regarder. A quoi cela servirait vraiment, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait…

-Ne reste pas muette comme une carpe Kate, il va te prendre pour une godiche !

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta tout net quand il déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'abaisser son front à sa hauteur. Il ferma les yeux et murmura doucement :

-Merci.

-Quoi !

C'était la seule question qu'elle pouvait lui poser trop troubler par son geste. Il se redressa mais continua de la fixer.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on se soucie de ce que je peux devenir alors merci.

Elle sourit et avoua avec sincérité :

-Ca sera toujours le cas tu sais, quoiqu'il arrive

-Toujours n'est peut-être pas le terme adéquat non ?

Kate baissa la tête toujours le sourire aux lèvres puis releva les yeux vers lui.

-A chaque instant alors ça te convient mieux ?

-Possible mais pas sur.

-Tu m'énerves !

-Tu es changeante Freckles c'est qui me drague tout le temps ?

La jolie brune leva les yeux au ciel excéder par son attitude et lui balança la bouteille dans le torse, il l'attrapa et arbora un large sourire.

-Bois au lieu de dire des inepties !

-Oh et si je bois pas tu feras quoi Sassafras ?

-Je me servirais de ta langue comme…

-…Ma langue ou la tienne ?

-Sawyer !

Il rigola de bon cœur, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire et il but.

Charlie sortit de la jungle en tenant le bras de Walt. En le voyant arrivé, quelques survivants se précipitèrent vers eux. Locke s'avança et le petit Walt se jeta dans ses bras. L'homme sage sourit gentiment et dit d'une voix douce :

-Bon retour à la maison gamin.

Walt se détacha et demanda tristement :

-Où est papa ?

Il regarda Charlie qui hocha négativement, John ne fut guère surpris et emmena le petit garçon plus loin et Vincent lui sauta dessus tout heureux de revoir son maître bien aimé redonnant un peu de joie à l'enfant. Charlie le regarda tristement et commença à repartir vers sa tente quand Claire posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu sais tu…euh tu peux revenir dormir avec nous, en plus tu as une arme et c'est sécurisant…

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et il lui sourit en acceptant son offre. Eko qui s'occupait de son église suivie l'échange mais ne dit mot. Il continua de couper du bois avant de s'asseoir au coin du feu laissant toujours son regard errait vers la tente de Claire.

Sun sursauta brusquement, elle avait rêvé de Jin, de son mari elle l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux mais quand elle se rendit compte du lieu où elle se trouvait, sa peur fut croissante, elle n'avait pas totalement rêvé, Jin était mort et il ne restait plus qu'elle et son bébé. Sun porta une main à son ventre et se mit à parler à ce petit être qui grandissait en elle.

-Je te parlais toujours de ton papa, tu seras fier de lui oh oui, ton père était un grand homme….

La Coréenne s'effondra sur le lit, la jeune femme qui s'était occupée d'elle lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite. Sun se mit à somnoler et elle en profita pour la piquer dans le bras.

Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Le soleil se levait à peine dans la forêt, le brouillard avait disparut et de faibles rayons filtraient par ci par là. Sawyer et Kate dormaient paisiblement. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre dans un buisson, mais nos deux comparses probablement trop épuisés par leur poursuite d'hier (et pas par des galipettes Fé) n'entendirent rien. L'ombre s'approcha et posa sa mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme la faisant réagir, elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour découvrir le visage épuisé de Jack.

-Jack.

Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de l'étreindre amicalement. Il la serra tout contre lui profita de cet instant. Peut-être que les choses avaient changé suite à cette poursuite, peut-être que Kate allait tout lui pardonner et qu'ils pourraient à nouveau recommencer une histoire ? Il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne le devrait et il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment aussi fort pour cette jeune femme. La jeune femme se détacha peu après et croisa le regard du docteur, il glissa une main sur sa joue et la lui caressa. Elle se sentit gêner, elle se demandait si Jack n'interpréta son geste d'une autre manière. Certes, elle aimait cette sensation d'être proche de Jack, de se sentir choyer mais c'était aussi un sentiment qui la terrifié car elle ne savait pas comment réagir ni quoi dire. Elle poussa un bref soupir.

-Jack tu….

-…Ben finalement tu l'as retrouvé ton boyfriend Freckles !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, Kate tourna la tête pour voir Sawyer entrain de les fixer. La jeune femme se recula subitement et croisa le regard de Sawyer. Mais elle eut du mal à cerner ses émotions, elle y percevait une pointe de colère, d'amertume et de jalousie…Elle voulut s'attarder sur son regard mais il se mit à parler à Jack la ramenant à la réalité.

-As-tu vu Rambina et Ali ?

Jack répondit par la négative et s'assit, il se saisit de la bouteille que lui tendit Kate et but d'un air épuisé. Il leur raconta son « rêve réalité » mais ne pouvait nier qu'il s'inquiétait de ce qu'avait vécu Sayid et Ana surtout quand Sawyer et Kate partagèrent avec lui leur « rêve réalité ».

-Cette jungle est vraiment dangereuse, il faut qu'on parte d'ici !

-Non !

Jack fixa Sawyer interloquer.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu es ici parce que ton paternel te l'a demandé doc ?

Jack baissa les yeux, Kate foudroya du regard Sawyer posa une main sur l'épaule du docteur.

-Je crois qu'on devrait rester à attendre les autres Jack, on ne peut pas les abandonner et on verra après ce qu'on fera.

Le brun releva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Sawyer poussa un soupir et lança en s'éloignant :

-Quand vous aurez fini de roucouler vous m'appellerez en attendant, je vais chercher de quoi nourrir les affamés !

Kate n'eut même pas le temps de lui parler qu'il était déjà partit. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se perdit dans ses pensées. Jack la fixa longuement sans rien dire puis demanda avec le sourire :

-Il ne t'a pas trop agacé hier soir ?

La brunette releva la tête et esquissa un sourire.

-Sawyer peut être agaçant parfois mais il est supportable.

Il rigola à sa remarque puis reprit son sérieux en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Kate tu sais ce qui s'est passé hier je…

-…Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Jack mais pas de la façon dont tu le crois…

Elle détourna les yeux et fixa la jungle s'attendant à revoir Sawyer. Jack remarqua son changement et poussa un soupir.

-Il t'aime… avoua t-il faiblement avec amertume.

Elle tourna la tête et demanda gentiment :

-Tu disais ? Excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Jack sourit légèrement et répondit sans oser la regarder.

-Rien je réfléchissais à voix haute.

Elle sourit à son tour et ils restèrent à côté de l'autre sans rien se dire perdus dans leurs pensées.

Sawyer marchait dans la jungle en quête de fruits mais aussi pour calmer ses nerfs. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'avait pas à se contrôler face à Jack, il aurait pu le tuer, il ne le disait pas en plaisantant, son aversion pour le doc allait en grandissant et surtout quand il était proche de Kate…

Plus il marchait à travers les broussailles, plus il s'éloignait des deux « amoureux ». Sawyer ne remarquait pas pourtant que la direction qu'il prenait en s'enfonçant dans la jungle devenait de plus en plus obscure…

Locke, Desmond et Eko quittèrent la plage se dirigea vers la trappe. Charlie avait promis de prendre la relève dans la matinée. A cette heure-ci Jin était dans la trappe, s'efforçant de se changer les idées, ils s'inquiétaient tous pour Sun et Jin était près à partir à sa recherche mais avait finalement abandonné ce disant qu'il n'arriverait pas à retrouvait leur trace laissant le soin à Locke ou aux autres de retrouver la trace des disparus de la plage. 3 jours qu'ils avaient quitté la plage. Locke était revenu alors pourquoi pas Sun ?

Jin poussa un soupir et tapa le code. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau quand Locke et Desmond firent leur apparation le saluant au passage. Desmond partit dans la salle de l'ordinateur et déplaça un meuble permettant de découvrir l'emplaçement d'une boite qu'il mit dans son sac. Il rejoignit ensuite Locke et il sortirent. Eko attendait dehors, ne supportant pas vraiment l'atmosphére pesant qui rêgnait dans la grotte depuis cet événement qui s'était produit avec Charlie et Jin.

-Je suis sure qu'il ment, peut-être devrais-je rester sur la plage ?

Ses doutes cessèrent brusquement quand les deux comparses sortirent. Eko décida de laisser une chance à Charlie, il allait le tester…

-Où va t-on ?

Desmond sortit le livre et lut à voix haute :

-C'est sur un sentier de pierre aussi brillante que du cristal que commença l'aventure de ses 3 hommes, leur foi les guidant.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard et prirent la direction de la plaine espérant trouver ce fameux sentier.

Charlie marchait sur la plage en jouant avec son arme entre ses doigts quand Walt s'approcha de lui et le regarda durement.

-Je sais ce que tu as fait, je sais ce que tu comptes faire et je ne peux que te dire une chose, surveille le vent…

Le petit blond le fixa stupéfait, Walt sourit subitement et dit :

-Merci à vous tous de vous être occupé de Vincent !

Le petit garçon commença à repartir mais Charlie le rappela et il revint sur ses pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par écoute le vent ?

-Hein !

-Tu as dit que je devais surveiller le vent…

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Mais…

Vincent apparut subitement entraînant le petit black tout seul. Charlie se prit la tête entre ses mains et regarda longuement le flingue.

-Je n'ai pas rêvé pourtant…

Il poussa un soupir et partit en direction des tombes, il avait besoin de « parler » avec son ami.

Sawyer était entrain de récupérer un fruit sur le haut d'une branche quand il lui échappa des mains et roula sur le sol.

-Damn it !

Il s'avança pour le ramasser mais un vent glacial le saisit, le faisant cesser tout mouvement. Le blond sortit son arme et la chargea.

-Qui est là ! Montrez-vous bordel !

Le vent le fouetta au visage et aux mains lui faisant lâcher prise sur son arme, il se pencha pour la ramasser mais quand il se releva son regard croisa celui de cette chose qui le suivait depuis tout à l'heure sans qu'il s'en rende compte. De l'effroi apparut sur le visage de Sawyer, il essaya de reculer mais ne put faire un pas, il était paralysé au sens propre comme figuré. La chose s'avança d'avantage, la noirceur prit son essor dans ce lieu, une atmosphère lourde et inquiétante régnait à cet instant précis dans la jungle…

Kate et Jack attendaient toujours au campement de fortune quand soudain un cri s'éleva dans la jungle, un cri qui fit se redressait la jolie brune. Un cri d'une personne qu'elle connaissait si bien, son cœur s'accéléra et la terreur la saisit.

-Sawyer !

Sans attendre un instant de plus, elle partit en courant à en perdre haleine vers la direction qu'avait pris le blond auparavant.

-Kate !

Jack l'appela en vain et décida de la suivre. Il la rattrapa finalement, dans un bois beaucoup plus éloigné et assombrit de cette mystérieuse jungle. Il arriva à bout de souffle et se plia en deux pour reprendre une respiration normale. Il lui fallait quelques instants mais il se redressa et demanda en voyant la jeune femme fixait un point.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle ne répondit pas, il s'avança et découvrit le sac à dos de Sawyer sur le sol mais aucune trace du blond. Jack allait dire quelque chose quand un vent brutal le repoussa contre un arbre, il eut juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits pour voir cette chose s'approchait de Kate alors il hurla sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre :

-Kate attention !

La jeune femme tourna la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle poussa un cri sous le regard impuissant du docteur…


	16. Au cœur de l’Atlantide

**Chapitre 16 : Au cœur de l'Atlantide**

Jack regarda effarer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, son corps était en total inertie, ses muscles ne répondaient plus. Sans doute est-ce dû à cet étrange vent qui l'avait repoussé ? Il ne savait guère mais ne s'en préoccuper pas vraiment. Il regarda peu à peu le nuage noir s'amoindrir et remarqua avec une totale incompréhension quand son corps lui permit de faire un geste que le corps de Kate avait aussi disparu. Jack courut en direction du « lieu » du crime et se posa 36000 questions.

-Mais où est-elle passé ?

-Englouti par la fumée noire.

Il fit volte face pour découvrir Ana et Sayid. Le docteur fut soulagé de les voir en vie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que comme Sawyer Kate a été absorbé par cette chose…

Sayid s'enfonça et ajouta :

-On a vu cette chose attaquait Sawyer et disparaître sous nos yeux, on a rien pu faire.

-On était trop loin.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis Ana avoua d'un ton sur :

-Cette chose ne les a pas prit par hasard Jack, ils étaient les seuls à être sortit de cette étrange rêve…probablement que c'est pour cela qu'ils ont été prit.

-Il faut qu'on les retrouve !

Sayid acquiesça.

-Partons à leur recherche !

-Non !

Jack regarda l'Irakien stupéfait.

-Cette forêt est plus qu'étrange mais je connais une personne qui pourra nous aider dans notre recherche.

-Qui ?

-Danielle.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et assura d'un ton plein d'empressement :

-Rousseau est une femme qui vit sur l'île depuis 16ans et peut se trouver n'importe où ! Le temps qu'on la trouve, qui sait ce qui leur sera arrivé !

-Mais nous n'avons pas le choix Jack. Assura Ana.

Il les regarda à tour de rôle, il voulait jouer les héros mais il était vrai que dans une certaine mesure il partirait à l'aveuglette…Il concéda difficilement. Les trois comparses prirent le chemin inverse même si Jack faisait le chemin à reculons…

Claire était entrain de s'occuper de Aaron quand Charlie arriva, elle sourit et s'assit avec son fils sur ses genoux. Charlie s'assit face à eux.

-Il grandit vite.

-Il ne tient pas de moi alors car je suis petite.

Claire rigola.

-On dit toujours plus c'est petit, plus c'est mignon.

La jeune maman cessa de rire et croisa le regard du petit blond, elle hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire plein de sincérité.

-Je suis contente que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous Charlie, tu m'as manqué.

Cette révélation le stupéfia complètement mais il se sentit vraiment bien. S'il arrivait à retrouver sa place auprès de Claire, sa vie pouvait à nouveau retrouver un sens, il allait oublier tout ce passé, tout ce qu'il avait fait, le plus important c'était ce qu'il en avait gagné.

-Vous aussi.

Aaron se mit à pleurer et Claire lui tendit le bébé et il commença à lui chanter un petit air sous l'œil attendri de Claire.

Locke et cie étaient toujours à la recherche de ce fameux chemin, l'homme sage commençait à désespérer, voilà des heures qu'ils cherchaient mais rien. Desmond s'approcha d'une source d'eau et lança des cailloux mais sans le faire exprès, il trébucha et fit tomber sa bouteille d'eau à l'eau. L'homme se pencha pour la ramasser et il distingua brusquement dans la rivière un reflet où jaillissait beaucoup de lumière. Il se releva et tourna le dos, Locke et Eko furent interloqués par son attitude et le suivirent. Desmond déplaça un buisson et à sa grande surprise découvrit enfin le sentier aux pierres étincelantes. Les trois hommes sourirent satisfait, ils s'approchèrent un peu plus. les pierres se mirent à briller encore plus, les éblouissant presque. Ils cachèrent leurs yeux avec leurs mains.

-On devrait s'éloigner ! Proposa Locke.

Eko objecta et s'approcha un peu plus, la source de lumière prit son essor avant de cesser brusquement, ils ouvrirent les yeux et regardèrent stupéfaits le chemin de pierres étincelantes, qui avait disparu. Les trois comparses échangèrent un regard et s'avancèrent pour découvrir un pont de corde suspendu au-dessus d'un précipice. Le cordage semblait solide même si une hésitation les saisit. Locke poussa un soupir et s'engagea le premier suivi de près par Desmond et le prêtre.

Jack et cie quittèrent enfin la forêt, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée pour se reposer et entendirent subitement un bruit, ils se retournèrent pour découvrirent de la broussaille commençait à recouvrir l'entrée.

-Non !

Jack se précipita comme un fou vers l'entrée mais Ana lui attrapa le bras et le retourna vers lui.

-On trouvera un moyen d'y retourner.

-Kate, elle…j'aurais du la sauver, j'aurais pu, c'est moi qu'on aurait du prendre…

Il sentit encore plus anéantit, Sayid s'avança vers eux et déclara d'un ton plus que sure :

-N'oublie pas que si cette chose t'aurais voulu Jack, elle ne t'aurait pas repoussé donc tu n'étais en aucun cas sa cible.

-Je sais mais je me sens si impuissant.

Ana et Sayid échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient ce que cela était d'être impuissant et c'était sûrement une des choses les plus insupportables à ressentir…

-Allons-y Jack, ne perdons pas de temps.

Le docteur acquiesça et ils partirent à la recherche de Danielle.

Kate ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa tête était lourde et la surprise de se trouver dans un lieu aussi éclairé l'étourdi encore plus. La jeune femme s'assit et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait sur un lit au drap blanc, elle tourna la tête et remarqua une porte d'ivoire à sa droite, elle se leva et se précipita pour l'ouvrir mais ne trouva pas de poignet.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Aucun moyen de sortir et oui Freckles on est bel et bien piégé !

Kate fit volte face, son cœur se réchauffa à la vue de Sawyer, il était bel et bien en vie. Si elle n'avait écouté que son cœur en cet instant, elle se serait précipitée dans ses bras mais elle ne pouvait écouter que son cœur, surtout avec Sawyer, c'était une chose bien trop utopique à faire. Elle lui adressa un sourire et demanda :

-Tu sais où on se trouve ?

Il fit non de la tête et soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais moi aussi sur un lit qui se trouve à côté derrière cette paroi et puis j'ai commencé à arpenter la piéce mais rien, à part cette luminosité aucun moyen de savoir d'où elle provient et puis d'un seul coup, j'ai entendu du bruit de ce côté et tu venais d'apparaître alors j'ai décidé d'attendre ton réveil.

Elle le rejoint sur le lit et l'interrogea inquiète :

-Est-ce que tu as revu cette chose ?

-Pas depuis son attaque.

Ils se turent et se regardèrent longuement. Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit, ils se relevèrent d'un bond pour voir apparaître une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais et à la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine. Elle les salua et entra, la porte se referma brusquement et elle dit d'une voix enchanteresse :

-Bienvenue étranger.

Sawyer rigola et l'interrogea sarcastiquement :

-Depuis quand on est les bienvenues quand on est prisonnier ?

La jeune femme eut un rire qui les fit frissonner et elle ajouta :

-Je pense que vous pouvez être les bienvenus ici même dans de telles circonstances car vous n'êtes pas prisonniers, vous êtes destinés à ce lieu.

Les deux comparses échangèrent un regard de total incompréhension.

-Votre destinée était de vous retrouver ici.

-Mais ici où ?

-Au cœur de l'Atlantide, dans le lieu le plus sacré mais aussi le plus convoité sur cette terre.

Ils la regardèrent effarés se demandant bien une fois de plus où ils étaient tombés…


	17. De découvertes en découvertes

**Chapitre 17 : De découvertes en découvertes**

Sawyer regarda l'étrangère avant de pouffer de rire.

-Ben voyons on est dans l'Atlantide ! Et il est où le captain némo ?

-Sawyer !!!

-Il ne faut pas confondre lecture et réalité James.

A ces mots, le blond serra les poings et sa mâchoire se contracta. Kate le fixa quelques instants sans rien dire. Elle savait qu'il haïssait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, elle était habituée à l'appeler Sawyer et entendre son vrai prénom était une chose qui la troublait autant que cela l'inquiétait. Inquiéter car elle se demandait souvent si un jour Sawyer quitterait son cœur pour laisser le vrai James revenir bien qu'elle avait aussi peur de regretter Sawyer…C'était un fait des plus étranges, elle aimait cet homme et en même temps elle avait peur de ne plus l'aimer si son moi le plus profond devait faire disparaître complètement Sawyer.

L'inconnue esquissa un sourire et déclara en les fixant à tour de rôle :

-Ne cherchez pas à comprendre ce qui se passe, vous avez été choisi, un choix peut-être stupide, peut-être judicieux je ne peux le dire seul ce lieu renferme toutes les réponses.

-Mais qui nous a choisit ?

La femme au visage de porcelaine se tourna vers Kate et sourit froidement.

-Ma sœur vous l'avez rencontrée la nuit dernière une vraie peste qui fourre son nez dans les histoires des autres !!!

Elle poussa un cri subitement qui les fit sursauter.

-Damn it tu veux notre mort ?

La jeune femme les regarda, croisa les bras puis s'approcha de Sawyer et pointa son index sur lui

-Prisonniers de votre destin vous êtes certes mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de dire comment gérer le mien !!!

-Well, well, well, regarde Freckles la gamine s'énerve!

Il se moqua ouvertement d'elle, la jeune femme le regarda froidement avant d'esquisser un sourire malfaisant.

-Oh une gamine…

-Oui une pauvre petite fille qui ne sait rien faire de mieux que parler comme un perroquet.

Kate remarqua la jeune femme commençait à serrer son poing plus fort.

-Euh Sawyer…

Il tourna la tête vers Kate qui lui montra l'attitude de l'inconnue. Il sourit encore plus amuser bien décidé à la provoquer d'avantage.

-Well, tu nous expliques ce que ta si ADORABLE soeurette a fait pour te mettre en pétard ?

L'étrangère arbora un étrange sourire puis d'un geste vif, elle lui envoya son poing dans la figurine le faisant tomber à la renverse. Elle le jaugea puis vociféra :

-La prochaine fois évite de trop me chercher blondinet ! Vous êtes ici chez vous mais n'abusez pas de notre gentillesse !

Elle tourna les talons s'approcha de la porte en ivoire et posa sa paume sur celle-ci, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. L'inconnue les regarda et dit avec le sourire avant de sortir :

-En fait moi c'est Maya !

La jolie porcelaine quitta la pièce laissant Sawyer sur le cul au sens propre comme figuré et une Kate se retenant d'exploser de rire.

Le blond se releva d'un bond et la foudroya du regard.

-Oh fou toi de moi !

-C'est ce que je suis entrain de faire oui !

Kate s'esclaffa et il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction en découvrant le spectacle au-dessus d'eux.

-Kate ?

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur lui, prête à le taquiner encore quand elle remarqua son air sérieux.

-Quoi ?!

Pour toute réponse, Sawyer pointa le plafond, elle leva donc la tête et fixa estomaquer ce plafond.

A la différence de tous les autres plafonds qu'ils avaient pu voir dans leurs vies, il se trouvait à une hauteur surprenante dépassant les 10m au-dessus de leur pauvres têtes mais c'était surtout la vue imprenable sur une eau claire et verte qui choquait, car en plus de cette eau limpide qui filtrait ils purent voir un poisson passait non pas au dessus de la vitre mais bien sur le plafond !!! Sa petite nageoire frétillant gaiement sur cette eau comme sur n'importe quel autre océan.

-Oh mon dieu !

Kate échangea un regard plus qu'inquiet avec Sawyer.

-Où est-ce qu'on est tombé ?

Il ne répondit rien et fixa le plafond.

-Welcome dans l'Atlantide Freckles !

Le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher quand Ana, Jack et Sayid décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Jack aurait aimé continuer mais ses deux amis l'en avaient dissuadés. . Il était donc là à attendre avec une impatience non dissimulée le moment où ils pourraient enfin reprendre la route mais il comprenait cette halte à la tombée de la nuit, les émotions de la veille les avaient tous éreintées. Sayid se proposa pour aller chercher du bois laissant Ana et Jack seuls dans un silence des plus morne. Ana ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à Jack, d'un côté elle savait qu'il était anéantit par la disparition de Kate car il était amoureux d'elle mais d'un autre côté, elle se disait que c'était sans doute mieux pour lui car la brunette n'avait dieu que pour le Cowboy.

-Ce salopard avec qui j'ai couché !!!!

Jack leva la tête et la fixa. Il esquissa un sourire et demanda :

-Tu penses à un ex ?

-Tu es vraiment douée ma fille !

Elle sourit et répondit d'un ton blason :

-Longue histoire.

Jack rigola et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Envie d'en parler ?

La latino lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée.

-Envie de me psychanalyser ?

-Oui t'as raison c'est pas mes affaires.

Il ouvrit son sac et sortit une bouteille d'eau. Ana soupira et lança abruptement :

-J'ai couché avec Sawyer.

Jack qui était tout juste entrain de boire recracha l'eau et se tourna vers elle.

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai couché avec le cowboy ! Répéta t-elle exaspérer.

-Oui mais quand ? Je veux dire, tu le connaissais avant le crash ?

-Non !

-Oh quand vous êtiez de l'autre côté de l'île.

Ana fronça les sourcils.

-Il était blessé et je me tape pas des cadavres non plus !

-C'est vrai tu as raison mais alors quand ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça change, je me suis fait Sawyer et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Euh rien, rien…

Il baissa les yeux et avoua :

-C'est juste que je croyais que tous les deux on était proches.

-Comme avec Kate ?

Le docteur leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête négativement faisant ainsi bouillonner Ana.

-Alors je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire !

-C'est différent.

-Différent en quoi ? Tu l'as dans la peau, le cowboy aussi ! Elle a quoi cette fille ?

Il sourit amèrement.

-Ca je ne sais pas mais de toute façon, je ne compte pas pour elle.

Ana leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever d'un bond sous le regard surpris de Jack.

-Tu vas où ?

-Rejoindre Sayid lui au moins il ne s'appuie pas sur son sort !!!

La jeune femme partit laissant Jack perdu dans ses pensées se répétant inlassablement les paroles de l'ex fliquette : Pourquoi Kate lui plaisait tant ?

Au même moment, la dite Kate était entrain d'arpenter en long et en large la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés. Elle toucha une porte et soupira, ce n'était pas encore dans cet endroit qu'elle trouverait un indice. Sawyer quant à lui était tranquillement allongé sur le lit à fixer le plafond qui le fasciner.

-Tu crois qu'on est dans une espèce de sous-marin Sweetheart ?

La jolie brune arrêta sa fouille et s'assit au pied du lit l'air plus que las. Il détourna son attention du plafond pour regarder la jeune femme et demanda en reprenant son sérieux :

-Aucune faille ?

Kate laissa un soupir s'échapper et fit non de la tête.

-A croire qu'on est enfermé de l'intérieur.

-Well, c'est un peu l'idée, à mon avis la furie de service va revenir dans pas longtemps et nous faire son baratin à la Gandalf !

Elle arbora un faible sourire en croisant son regard.

-A mon avis si elle revient, elle te fait passer un sale quart d'heure. Le taquina t-elle.

-Ouais, ouais c'est possible mais…

-…Oh non pas de mais tu as cherché à l'embêter un point c'est tout !

Sawyer poussa un long soupir sous le regard enjoué de Kate.

-Damn it faut toujours que tu brises mes « rêves » !

La jeune femme prit un air surpris et répéta ironiquement :

-Tes rêves ?

-Oh joue pas sur les mots Freckles !

Elle rigola, se releva et lui tendit la main.

-Ca te tente pas de sortir d'ici ?

-Mais ça fait bientôt 1h que tu fouilles partout !!!

Elle ne dit mot et lui tendit encore la main qu'il prit finalement. Elle le tira et il en profita pour se coller complètement à elle. Leur regard se croisa et il demanda avec le sourire :

-C'est une manie de te coller à moi Sassafras ?

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa sur le lit. Le blond tomba à la renverse en rigolant et il se releva aussi vite toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon on se la fait cette balade ?

-Je croyais que tu doutais de moi et ma capacité à nous faire sortir. Le tiqua t-elle gentiment.

-Si tu nous sors de là, demande-moi ce que tu veux !

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air intéressé et répéta les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer :

-Ce que je veux ?

-Ben oui !

Kate le fixa quelques instants ne pouvant s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire confiant. Elle s'approcha de la porte d'ivoire par laquelle Maya était sortie et apposa sa paume sur le mur. La porte bifurqua sous le regard ahuri de l'homme.

-Damn it !

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon ok t'as gagné, tu veux quoi ?

-Je te le dirais en temps et en heure, allez viens !

-Oh les femmes !

Elle ne répondit rien à sa remarqua mais continua de sourire victorieuse. Une fois que Sawyer et elle eurent passée la porte, celle-ci se referma subitement. Ils échangèrent un regard.

-C'est pas moi qui a voulu sortir Freckles.

Elle concéda mais ne se résolut pas à faire demi-tour, bien au contraire elle commença à marcher dans le long corridor vite rejoint par Sawyer.

-Et où tu comptes t'orienter ?

Kate s'arrêta et regarda un peu partout puis bifurqua à gauche. Sawyer leva les yeux au ciel découvrant d'ailleurs le même plafond que dans la chambre.

-Cet endroit va me rendre fou !

Il arrêta de réfléchir à quoique ce soit et rattrapa la jolie brune.

Le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher, Eko commença à faire laissant John partir à la chasse d'un gibier. L'homme sage revint peu après avec du gibier qu'il prépara assez rapidement. Desmond s'installa et fixa l'horizon. Ils étaient certes dans une jungle, une jungle qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas mais une vue imprenable se perpétuer, une vue sur un océan au couleur d'or. Sans doute était dû au coucher du soleil qui s'était reflétait dessus mais pourtant le jour venait de tomber et cette couleur éclatante filtrait toujours. Ils étaient encore à des kilomètres de ce lieu d'apaisement mais c'était sûrement leur destination.

-Brothers, vous pensez qu'on va devoir partir à la nage pour découvrir ce mystère ?

Locke arrêta de préparer la viande et esquissa un sourire.

-S'il le faut, nous le ferons.

Eko acquiesça, se saisit du livre et tourna les pages. Une gravure représentant cette même vue y était représentait, leur destin allait se jouer sur cette route, leur destin à tous. Il referma subitement le livre quand John lui tendit le repas. Le prêtre déposa le livre et ils se mirent à manger ne pouvant détourner leur regard de l'océan doré.

Charlie était à gratter sur sa guitare quelques notes quand il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Jin s'avançait vers lui. L'homme était dépité, il s'assit à ses côtés et lui sourit. Charlie lui rendit un sourire plus que forcé en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait à Sun…

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Claire berçait Aaron et se sentit le cœur léger.

-Je l'ai fait pour eux, oui, je me devais de les protéger, plus jamais ils ne lui feront du mal, ils ont une autre maman et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Sa tête bifurqua vers Jin et il se remit à jouer en chantant, le Coréen s'efforça de sourire et Claire qui les regardait au loin esquissa à son tour un sourire franc.

Sawyer et Kate marchaient toujours dans un long couloir, les murs étaient de blancs cassés où le reflet de l'eau s'y diffusait par moment donnant un aspect à la fois enchanteresse et inquiet car on aurait pu se croire dans un aquarium. Kate s'arrêta brusquement.

-Quoi ?

-Bon je sais bien que tu n'as pas le sens de l'orientation mais on tourne en rond Sawyer.

-Comment ça on tourne en rond, on voit des murs Freckles !

Elle soupira et pointa son doigt sur un mur.

-C'est le même chemin qu'on a empreinté en tournant tout à l'heure car le rayonnement est exactement au même endroit.

Il la regarda avec le sourire et déclara à la fois amuser et pleins de fierté :

-Tu sais que tu m'étonneras toujours, tu es très physionomiste.

-C'est l'expérience qui veut ça.

Sawyer sourit et demanda :

-Et qu'est-ce que l'expérience de la jolie brune prévoit ?

Kate arbora un léger sourire et chercha du regard. Elle remarqua subitement un endroit où le rayonnement était le plus faible, la seule problématique à cet endroit était qu'il n'y avait aucune entrée. Elle échangea un regard avec Sawyer qui acquiesça. Ils s'avancèrent donc vers cet endroit. Kate posa sa main sur la fissure où filtrer de faibles rayons. Le mur se désagrégea brusquement les faisant sursauter.

-Est-ce que tu comptes encore t'aventurer là bas ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il lut de la détermination. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le lieu et à leur grande surprise ils découvrirent un pont suspendu au-dessous de l'eau. Ce pont était en marbre blanc entouré par de larges et imposantes murailles de bronze. Ils s'apprêtèrent à s'avancer quand Maya apparut tenant dans ses mains un bouquet de rose blanche.

-Vous avez finalement trouvés ce lieu, ma sœur n'a peut-être pas eu tort sur votre compte.

-Quel est ce lieu, pourquoi nous sommes sous l'eau, c'est un sous marin ?

Kate rigola à sa stupide question, à croire que Sawyer l'avait influencée. Maya esquissa un sourire à son tour et hocha la tête négativement.

-Vous êtes dans l'Atlantide, citée perdue et enfouie mais probablement aussi dans le lieu le plus saint qu'il régit cette île, seulement si vous décidez d'avancer, l'heure des choix aura sonné pour vous TOUT les choix !

Kate et Sawyer échangèrent un regard, ne sachant quoi faire de cette alternative. L'heure des choix avait sonné mais étaient-ils vraiment prêt à les affronter ?


	18. maladie ou folie ?

**Chapitre 18 Maladie ou folie ?**

Maya les dévisagea avec un sourire narquois. Le silence régnait depuis de longues minutes, elle savait qu'ils doutaient. Qui ne pourrait pas douter devant un tel ultimatum ?

Elle-même se rappela avec angoisse ce moment, elle avait fait son choix, depuis bien longtemps, elle ne savait s'il était bon ou non, elle savait juste que sa vie avait changée. Maya se racla la gorge et les fixa.

-Vous comptez prendre racine ?

Kate fut la première à réagir, elle regarda ce lieu puis tourna les talons et assura tristement :

-Les choix qu'on fait, on ne les décide pas toujours….

-Un jour ou l'autre tu devras le faire Katherine ?

La jeune femme fit volte face.

-Pas pour le moment. Dit-elle d'une voix posée.

Elle sortit d'un pas rapide. Maya esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers Sawyer qui poussa un soupir.

-Rentres jouer avec Gandalf !

-Je lui passe tes amitiés ?

Sawyer la regarda longuement puis ricana.

-Si ça t'amuse !

Il partit à son tour sous le sourire amusé de l'étrangère. Une fois que les deux individus fur au de vue, elle s'approcha d'une porte et posa sa paume dessus et disparut.

Alex était assise au bord de la plage quand elle vit apparaître une ombre à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête et distingua Libby.

-N'as-tu aucun regret ?

La blonde la fixa et Libby hocha la tête négativement.

-La vie est faite de choix voulus ou non, les morts rendent les choses plus simples par moment…

Alex la regarda longuement et poussa un soupir.

-Tu comptes te venger ?

-Je compte laisser le destin leur ouvrir le chemin, j'ai pris ma décision grâce à LUI, Il est bon.

-Ou le pire des monstres. Murmura faiblement Alex.

Sa tête se tourna vers la tente de Christian.

Le dit Christian était quant à lui en discussion avec Zeke.

-La procédure est en marche, ils ne se doutent de rien.

Christian hocha la tête.

-Cela leur apprendra à se mêler de mes affaires.

Zeke concéda et Christian but une gorgée fixant son verre avec une admiration exacerbée. Il sortit brusquement de sa contemplation.

-A-t-elle pris contact avec eux ?

-Il semblerait…

« Him » esquissa un sourire et porta le verre à ses lèvres.

Ana et Jack dormaient profondément mais pas Sayid, il n'avait de cesse de regarder Ana, son regard se faisait parfois dur, parfois quelque peu tendre. Ce rêve réalité avait beaucoup perturbé sa vision des choses, il savait ce qu'il devait faire au fond de lui mais y arriverait-il ?

L'Irakien jeta du bois dans le feu et poussa un soupir. Il se perdit dans ses pensées lointaines, se rappelant Nadia puis le visage de Nadia se changea en celui de Shannon…

-J'aurais dû te protéger….

Un bruit se fit entendre le sortant de sa rêverie, il se leva d'un bond et réveilla par la même occasion ses convives qui échangèrent un rapide regard. Ana se releva avec un bâton (dédicace à myl ), Jack se releva à son tour. Sayid sortit son arme mais ne la chargea puis s'approcha du buisson mais avant qu'il puisse faire un mouvement, Danielle fit son apparition. Elle avait la mine déconfite et la peur se lisait dans son regard. Sayid rangea son arme et ordonna à Ana d'en faire de même.

-Danielle nous…

-…Vous me cherchiez je le sais, ils me l'ont dit.

-Ils vous l'ont dit ?

-Les murmures….

Un oiseau s'éleva dans le ciel et la française le fixa longuement. Sayid posa une main sur son épaule pour la ramener à la réalité, la femme reporta son attention sur son ami et déclara sincèrement d'une voix inquiète :

-Vos amis courent un grand danger.

Jack s'approcha subitement et demanda abruptement :

-Où sont-ils ????

Rousseau tourna la tête vers lui et répondit simplement :

-Il faut demander la réponse à votre père Jack.

Le docteur se raidit, Sayid en profita pour s'adresser à Danielle :

-Quel est le danger qu'ils courent ?

Danielle s'écarta de lui et s'approcha du feu, elle ramassa un morceau de bois qu'elle embrasa tout en affirmant d'un ton plus que las :

-Certains sont contaminés, folie les guette, d'autres mourront de la haine des autres ou disparaîtront tout simplement.

Chaque parole de Rousseau les fit frissonner des pieds à la tête, cette femme à la fois étrange et folle pouvait être véritablement la seule qui connaisse un tant soit peu l'île.

-Comment pouvons-nous les sauver ? Demanda Ana.

Rousseau joua quelques instants avec le morceau de bois qu'elle regarda se décomposa puis se releva mais son regard n'apporta aucun espoir.

-Vous ne pouvez les sauver, il faut déjà arriver à vous sauver vous-même.

Jack explosa brusquement.

-Ca suffit, j'en ai marre de vous écouter tous autant que vous êtes, je pars les chercher MOI-MEME !

Il s'approcha du feu et prit son sac. Le docteur les dévisagea quelques instants et commença à partir. Danielle baissa les yeux et dit tristement :

-Il est perdu.

D'un geste rapide, Danielle sortit son fusil et visa. Les yeux de Sayid et Ana se décomposèrent, la latino poussa un cri et commença à courir vers Jack mais la balle le toucha et il s'effondra au sol. Ana se précipita à ses côtés, elle s'agenouilla au sol et prit le corps de Jack dans ses bras puis hurla avec rage.

-ASSASSIN !!!!

Danielle ne répondit rien et rangea son arme.

La plage était calme ce soir là, trop calme dirait-on… Un cri attira brusquement l'attention, Claire et les autres se réveillèrent. Cela provenait du bord de la mer. La black serrait son mari dans ses bras en le berçant doucement. Claire s'approcha de Rose et la femme cria avec rage entre deux sanglots :

-Il s'est mit à délirer, il a dit des choses que je n'ai pas compris et puis…et puis…

Elle s'effondra et Claire posa une main sur son épaule pour apaiser son chagrin. Rose se calma et reprit calmement :

-Il a tenté de m'étrangler et je me suis débattu, il est sortit comme un fou et je l'ai perdu de vue…et je l'ai retrouvé là !!! Il est mort !!! MORT !!! Bernard ne PEUT PAS MOURIR !!!!

Rose tapa du poing sur le torse de son mari mais son corps resta inerte. Quelques survivants aidèrent la femme, Claire s'éloigna rapidement voulant retourner auprès de son fils. Quand elle arriva, elle trouva Charlie au côté du bébé, elle se jeta dans ses bras et il l'enserra tendrement.

-Charlie j'ai peur….

Il caressa ses cheveux et assura doucement à son oreille :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Claire, je vous protégerais, je te le promets.

La jeune maman se sentit en sécurité et se calma, Charlie regarda le corps de Bernard disparaître, un mince sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit son poing laissant apparaître une seringue. Claire se détacha de ses bras et le fixa longuement, il déposa un baiser sur son front et elle alla auprès de son bébé. L'ex junkie s'approcha du feu de camp et jeta négligemment la seringue dans le feu la regardant se décomposer. Il ne remarqua nullement une autre personne qui le fixait, un petit garçon qui avait le regard plein de haine….


	19. En route vers leur destin

**Chapitre 19: En route vers leur destin **

Sawyer eut un peu de mal à rattraper Kate car comme il n'avait guère le sens de l'orientation, il se perdit pendant une bonne demi-heure retournant souvent sur ses pas, il était prêt à abandonner quand il la trouva finalement dans le couloir principal à fixer le vide. Le blond s'avança d'un pas rapide vers elle et remarqua subitement qu'elle ne faisait pas que fixer un point dans le vide, elle pleurait. Sawyer perdit contenance et d'un geste maladroit la tourna vers lui, la jeune femme croisa son regard et demanda faiblement:

-Est-ce que ça les amuse de devoir nous demander de faire choix Tous autant qu'ils sont?

Il ne sut quoi dire sur l'instant, faire un choix, un ultime choix étrange réalité que pouvait prendre la vie suite à cette décision fatidique.

-Freckles, te prends pas la tête avec cette nana, à mon avis on veut juste nous faire perdre la boule ici et les nerfs faciles remarque vu le labyrinthe. Tu sais que tu marches vite, je me suis perdu, j'ai cru que j'allais coucher dans un couloir toute la nuit!

Kate esquissa un sourire.

-Eh bien tu m'as trouvé et tu ne dormiras pas dans un couloir cette nuit.

-Ah parce que tu sais où se trouve cette putain de chambre!

Elle ne répondit pas et montra le mur en face d'eux. Sawyer fronça les sourcils.

-Tu me prends pour un con?

-Est-ce que tu veux encore parier avec moi Sawyer? Demanda t-elle sur le ton du défi.

Il ne répondit pas et s'approcha du mur.

-J'ai pas envie de perdre ma chemise Sassafras.

-Moi ça me dérangerait pas. Assura t-elle l'air de rien.

Sawyer arbora un sourire, elle posa sa main sur la porte et il leva les yeux au ciel. Kate rigola et entra suivit par lui.

-Heureusement que j'ai pas parié. Assura t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Dommage que tu ne l'ais pas fait.

Il la regarda longuement et l'interrogea amuser:

-Depuis quand tu me dragues ouvertement ?

-Depuis quand tu ne me dragues plus ouvertement Sawyer?

-Probablement depuis que tu le fais-toi Sweetheart. Avoua le blond avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle ne répondit rien mais ne put se retenir de sourire.

-Bon et maintenant on fait quoi?

Kate le fixa interloquer.

-Tu as envie de rester coincer entre 4 murs toute ta vie?

Elle soupira et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Pas vraiment mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'on nous donne le choix.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont faire des expériences sur nous et nous rendre avec le cerveau complètement liquéfié?

-S'il te modifie le cerveau ça serait peut-être pas plus mal.

-Mais je croyais que tu aimais tout chez moi?

La jeune femme le regarda à la dérobée et poussa un soupir.

-Oh Kate tu me brises le cœur tu sais! Mima t-il en prenant un air outragé.

La jolie brune rigola, il en fit de même. Cela dura quelques brefs instants avant qu'ils ne se regardent intensément. La tension était palpable, l'atmosphère de la pièce se réchauffa subitement. Les choses étaient étranges entre eux, le désir avait toujours été présent mais pas à ce point là, plus le temps passait et plus il grandissait. Assouvir un désir changerait beaucoup de choses entre eux? Mais le désir n'était pas toujours de l'amour. Pourtant l'attraction entre ces deux êtres était plus que voyantes. Juste de l'attraction? Probablement ce que Sawyer voulait faire croire, probablement que c'est pour cette raison qu'il se refusait le moindre égarement. Il était si simple pourtant de franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparer sur ce lit. Un lit! Avait-il déjà rêvé meilleurs endroits pour se laisser aller avec elle? Pour se laisser guider par ses sentiments?

Il la vit mordiller ses lèvres, ses lèvres si douces qu'il désirait ardemment s'emparer, lèvres tentatrices. Pourquoi dans le fond devoir faire un choix ultime? Pourquoi ne pas accepter de faire le choix en cet instant de la prendre dans ses bras et partager ce sentiment ? Une nuit, juste une nuit, il pourrait feindre à un moment d'égarement. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal d'aimer? Aimer alors qu'on en a pas le droit. Pas qu'on est Sawyer…

-Kate…

Il avait dit ses mots dans un murmure, d'une voix enrouée. Etait-ce un signe qu'elle attendait enfin? Peut-être que finalement il ressentait un peu quelque chose pour elle.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre une douche!

Il se releva d'un bond et partit dans la seconde pièce. Kate leva les yeux au ciel et compta tranquillement jusqu'à 5. Il revint subitement, elle afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres et l'interrogea du regard.

-Euh en fait je trouve pas la salle de bain.

Kate agrandit son sourire.

-C'est peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas tu sais.

Il sentit idiot d'un seul coup et ricana.

-Je suis vraiment stupide?

-Trouillard je dirais.

-Trouillard?

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

-Tu sais je reconnais quand un homme me fuit bon souvent c'était pour pas finir castrer mais là j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en arrivé là.

Il la dévisagea longuement avant d'esquisser un sourire.

-Tu marques un point.

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit et elle tapota le lit.

-Tu sais je mords pas. Assura t-elle avec un regard subjectif.

-C'est bien dommage.

-Pervers!

-Je croyais que j'étais un trouillard.

L'ex criminelle leva les yeux au ciel, il en profita pour la rejoindre sur le lit. Elle se tourna vers lui et demanda l'air de rien:

-Finalement même quand on peut se poser un peu on se fuit tu trouves ça normal?

-Dans un sens la normalité ça n'existe pas entre nous.

-Là c'est toi qui marques un point.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard mêlé de nombreux sourires

Ana regarda avec haine Danielle.

-Donne moi ton arme.

-Ana ce n'est…

Elle se tourna vers l'Irakien et ordonna:

-DONNE MOI TON ARME MAINTENANT!!!!

-Ca ne sert à rien de crier jeune femme, il n'est pas mort.

Ana et Sayid la regardèrent interloquer et la latino regarda dans le dos de Jack, elle remarqua un tranquillisant et non une balle. Sous le coup et la frayeur, elle avait crue que Jack était vraiment mort…

-Pourquoi?

Rousseau regarda son ami et répondit calmement:

-Parce que la folie le guettait et il ne comprendra pas ce que je vais vous dire.

-Et pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on vous comprendra plus!

-Parce que vous savez quand il est tant ou non de tuer quelqu'un.

Sayid baisa les yeux et Ana serra les poings repensant non seulement au meurtre de Jason mais celui de Goodwin, celui involontaire de Nathan et enfin Shannon…

Ana ne ressortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'elle remarqua que Danielle et Sayid avaient engagées une conversation. Elle écouta attentivement mais resta auprès de Jack.

Danielle parla longuement et leur exposa la situation qu'elle avait connue sur cette île depuis 16ans. Ils l'écoutèrent attentivement. Elle ne les força à rien, elle leur assura simplement que s'ils comptaient retourner dans la forêt leur chance de survivre n'était pas totale.

Un sentiment plein d'égoïsme saisit Ana quand Danielle leur proposa de faire un choix. Oublier et retourner sur la plage, voilà les mots de la française. Ana les considéra et se dit que c'était sûrement ce qu'il fallait à Jack pour apprendre à revivre mais d'un autre côté, Jack avait besoin de découvrir par lui-même la vérité, elle attendrait patiemment…

La discussion dura une partie de la nuit puis Rousseau leur demanda de prendre une décision. Ana et Sayid furent d'accord sur le même point, ils devaient sauver leurs amis. Les survivants se couchèrent alors que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à pointer son nez, la nuit avait été rude en émotions et c'est sans difficultés qu'ils s'endormirent.

Jack fut le premier à se réveiller, il ne comprendrait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé cette nuit mais tout ce qui compter pour lui c'était de repartir. Il s'apprêtait à le faire quand Rousseau qui était assise au coin du feu qui s'était consommé s'adressa à lui:

-Vos amis ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, nous partirons à leur réveil

Le docteur soupira et se rassit finalement. Le silence fut lourd entre lui et la française mais Jack n'avait aucune envie de lui adresser la parole, elle lui avait tirée dessus!!!

-Comment va le bébé?

Le brun leva les yeux vers elle surpris par une telle question.

-Claire et le bébé vont bien.

-Tant mieux, seulement il y a des gens autour d'eux qui sont contaminés.

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit car Ana se releva. Jack se tourna vers elle et la salua.

-Bien dormit?

-Sommeil forcé mais réparateur.

La latino afficha un petit sourire. Sayid s'étira et se releva. Danielle se redressa brusquement et mit son arme sur le dos.

-En route!

Elle commença à partir suivi par l'Irakien. Ana échangea un regard plein de sous entendu à Jack.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on va pas avoir notre mot à dire.

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude ses derniers temps.

Il tendit son bâton (myl pr toi tjrs lol) à Ana qu'elle mit autour de sa taille puis ils rattrapèrent les deux autres comparses.

Desmond, Eko et Locke s'étaient réveillés un peu avant l'aube. Ils avaient marchés longuement à travers la jungle fixant toujours leur but, le lac dorée. Le trio arrêta subitement sa course quand ils firent face à une colline. John comprit son dilemme, il n'avait plus la force de grimper. Etait-ce la fin du voyage pour lui. Ses deux amis le regardèrent tristement.

-Peut-être qu'il y a un autre chemin brother.

John fit non de la tête, ils devaient suivre le trajet indiqué. Il s'apprêtait à faire marche arrière quand il s'arrêta. Ses deux compagnons interloqués s'approchèrent. Locke jeta subitement ses béquilles et commença à grimper sous le regard ahuri de Desmond mais pas du prêtre qui sourit. Eko regarda Desmond puis entreprit son ascension à la suite de l'homme sage.

Ils mirent un certain temps à grimper mais arrivé au sommet, ils découvrirent une vue imprenable sur l'île. Au centre du fameux lac se distingua subitement une grotte.

-Alors voilà notre destination. S'exclama Desmond.

Les trois comparses se mirent à descendre lentement la pente. Ils leur restaient encore beaucoup de jours avant d'atteindre leur but ultime.

Sawyer se réveilla le premier. Il remarqua qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis sur le lit. La fatigue les avait saisit d'un seul coup et le blond doutait que cela soit juste la fatigue. Il se leva en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui avait partagée ce lit et sourit. Son sourire perdit quelque peu son éclat quand il remarqua avec horreur les vêtements posés sur une chaise. Il poussa un juron qui éveilla Kate. La jolie brune s'assit sur le lit et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Sawyer se tourna subitement vers elle avec les vêtements et elle explosa de rire.

-Tu me vois porter ça!!!

-Tu seras assortit au mur.

Il jeta rageusement les habits vers la porte quand Maya fit son entrée se prenant ainsi les vêtements en pleine figure. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et ramassa les affaires qu'elle renvoya au blond sans ménagement.

-Allez vous habiller!

-Et pourquoi miss furibond?

-Quelqu'un veut vous voir.

Sawyer et Kate échangèrent un regard et elle demanda avec curiosité:

-Qui?

Une personne sortit de l'ombre et passa devant Maya.

-Bonjour James, bonjour Katherine.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Juste l'homme qui va changer votre vie!


End file.
